Potential
by smallish
Summary: AU, Modern. Some people are beyond help, but no one is beyond hope. But Naruto doesn't want to settle for hope, not when the Snake is threatening to destroy Sasuke forever. NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Alas! My friends, I do not own Naruto. Oh, the drama!

**Full Summary: **"Some people are beyond help, but no one is beyond hope." But Naruto doesn't want to settle for hope...  
When a young Uchiha transfers to Naruto's school, the two initially clash. But as time goes on, he realizes something is very wrong and struggles to help Sasuke, a nearly impossible task as the Snake's hold on the dark boy tightens.  
Yaoi, NaruSasu.

**Advance Warnings:  
**-_Self-Mutilation._  
-_Orochimaru._ Yes. He gets his own warning.  
-_Yaoi._ As in a boy/boy relationship. Nothing explicit. Sorry?  
-_Angst. _I heart torturing people.

**Pairings:** NaruSasu; as in seme!Naruto. A minuscule amount of one-sided OroSasu, but nothing happens; it's almost nonexistant. There's not going to be any sexual abuse. I'm sorry if that disappoints you. There are also tiny hints of SakuSasu, but they won't ever, ever get together. That's right, I like Sakura! Oh, the shock. :cough: But she's not a big part of the story. At all.

**Potential**

**Chapter 1 **

Naruto shifted next to Shikamaru, waiting for Asuma, his chemistry teacher, to show up. To be honest, he'd wanted to sit next to Sakura, but she wouldn't have it, and due to (sometimes painful) past experiences, he'd learned to back down. Shikamaru was _already_ falling asleep beside him; but then, he _was_ the laziest kid in school.

Finally the class door opened, revealing Asuma and... someone else.

_Who the hell transfers this late in the school year? _Naruto wondered.

It was early March and he knew he had never seen the boy before.

His face was unnaturally pale, framed by blue-black hair that seemed to want to naturally spike up in the back; a couple of undone buttons at the top of his shirt revealed skinny collarbones, and his lips, pale as his skin, were pressed firmly together; his softly slanted almond eyes pools of endless black.

Naruto shivered and thought that if he stared at those eyes too long he'd be swallowed up by them, but looking at those eyes he saw something he saw every day looking in the mirror...

Those dark eyes roamed the room as if _he_ were evaluating _them_.

"Alright everyone," Asuma began, "This is Uchiha Sasuke. He transfered from Tokyo just this week. Now then..."

A few of the girls whispered to each other, noting his obvious good looks. Naruto noticed how Sakura looked longingly at the newcomer.

_Lucky bastard. He can probably get any girl he wants in here.  
_  
"Why don't you sit next to Hinata over there?" Asuma suggested. Sasuke nodded, making his way to the Hyuuga girl. Hinata blushed (more from the glares she recieved from her fellow females than the fact Sasuke was sitting next to her) and looked away, mumbling what was probably a greeting, before glancing timidly at Naruto. She blushed more, fixing her pale eyes on her desk. The head of the class, Aburame Shino, led them through the opening ceremony before they began schoolwork.

Naruto curiously watched Sasuke throughout class.

The pale boy seemed to ignore everyone except for Asuma, jotting down notes. Occasionally, when Asuma's back was turned, a girl would try to talk to the newcomer, ranging from bold flirting to simple greetings. Sasuke would look at them, then turn back to his notebook.

_Arrogant bastard. Girls are practically throwing themselves at his feet and he just ignores them. _

"_How troublesome_..." Shikamaru whined next to him, opening one eye and glancing balefully around. "If this guy didn't turn up, people wouldn't be so noisy."

"Shut it, Nara." Ino hissed from the table in front of them. It seemed they had interrupted her drooling. Shikamaru only rolled his eyes and attempted to sleep again.

_Even Shikamaru doesn't like him. Bastard. _

And so the day passed, children roaming from one class to the next, Sasuke stubbornly ignoring people, Naruto glaring.

Sasuke walked home alone. Oh, there were other people who walked in the same direction as him, but they didn't walk _with_ him. By this time, most figured out he wasn't sociable, and Sasuke didn't want their company anyway. It was better this way...

He reached the train station and, after flashing his pass, boarded the train, sitting alone. Too soon and too late, the train reached his stop, a couple miles away from his school. He hesitated at the sight he was met with upon leaving the train, then continued forward, mutely brushing past the man who was waiting for him. The black-haired man settled into a pace next to the boy.

"How was your first day of school, Sasuke?" The sneer was evident in his voice.

Sasuke didn't reply, shedding his jacket—the one that the man made him wear out of 'concern' for his health—and absently handed it to him, the chilly air not bothering him in the least.

"Did you make any friends? I would love to meet them."

_I'm sure you would. _

"Well," Sasuke didn't need to look to know he was smiling, "not everyone makes friends their first day. Don't worry about it." In an almost fatherly gesture, he placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, his long, pale, and cold fingers gently touching his throat.

Sasuke fought the urge to recoil—he wouldn't give the man the satisfaction—and continued with his pace, neither slowing nor speeding up. The icy hand only dropped away when they reached the iron-wrought gates, the man easily swinging them open.

Malicious, golden eyes flickered down at Sasuke.

"You should work on your homework. I would help you, but I still have to unpack more things."

Sasuke pressed his lips together, continuing toward the mansion. He pushed open the front door and headed up the elegant stairs to his room. The room was large, larger than he needed or wanted, with elegantly arching windows he knew for a fact were sealed shut.

He untucked his shirts (the white school-uniform and the black undershirt) and unbuttoned the white one, dumping it on his bed. He didn't want his guardian to need to painstakingly clean it with his fake care, telling him with false concern that he had to stop what he was doing.

Sasuke picked the penknife up off his dresser, right were he had left it.

Taking it daintily in his left hand, he made three expert cuts on his right wrist, not too shallow, not too deep. He dropped the knife to the wooden floor, and he slumped against the wall, sliding down to a sitting position. He drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his left arm around his legs, head resting against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. His right arm lay limp on the floor, blood trickling over his wrist, his fingers.

He let the sensation wash over him, his one reprieve from the world.

If it wasn't for this dull pressing in the back of his mind, Sasuke knew he'd have killed himself by now. He knew he needed to do something, but he couldn't quite remember what it was. Lingering just out of his grasp...

_I bet you'd remember, wouldn't you? I can't remember... Did I tell you what I needed to do? It doesn't matter. You're dead. But it should have been me... _

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, pushing away the memory of him. Tears were not something he could be so weak as to have. No; not with Orochimaru as his guardian.

* * *

The next day Sasuke skipped breakfast in favor of leaving early and thus avoiding the Snake. Unfortunately, he had underestimated Orochimaru's ability to predict his thoughts so well. 

The tall man was already at the mansion doors, smirking knowingly, arms folded.

"Good morning Sasuke." He said in a falsely pleasant voice.

"I need to get to school."

"Of course. I just thought..." He unfolded his arms, holding out the jacket from yesterday, "I don't want you catching a cold."

Sasuke entertained the idea of _not_ taking the black jacket, even though he knew he would. He reached out for it carefully, making sure he didn't touch Orochimaru. But the moment the black cloth was out of his hands, the Snake reached out and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. He bit back a pained gasp, feeling the cold fingers press into his still-raw cuts.

_Does he know? _It wouldn't surprise him. Orochimaru seemed to know everything. Sasuke looked up at Orochimaru, wanting an answer. A sadistic smile greeted him, "I'll see you after school." It was a mockery of a father's concern and love, and Sasuke's wrist was released. Without a word, Sasuke fairly flew out the door, stomach churning.

If anyone knew how to get under his skin, it was Orochimaru.

Once outside the gates, Sasuke flung the jacket to the ground and rolled up his right sleeve. The Snake had put so much pressure on the wounds Sasuke thought they would have reopened, but they hadn't, and he took a deep breath to calm himself.

He left the jacket behind, not caring if he really _did_ get a cold, or even if Orochimaru found out.

* * *

"Okay, the last ten minutes of class are for homework. I'm splitting you up into groups to work together. The first group is..." 

Naruto drummed his fingers against the desk, waiting for Kakashi to call his name. As long as he was in a group with Sakura, he'd be happy.

"Group Seven is Naruto, Sakura," Naruto mentally cheered, "And Sasuke." Naruto nearly screamed, while Sakura seemed elated.

_Why Sasuke-bastard? Why not Shikamaru... Or Hinata... Hell, that freak Shino woulda been better! Why! _

By some unspoken agreement, the rest of Group Seven met at Naruto's table, probably because he hadn't stood.

"Um... Hi. I'm Haruno Sakura."

At first Naruto thought she was, for some odd reason, speaking to _him_, but those vague hopes were crushed once he saw Sakura was blushing in Sasuke's direction.

"Hi." Was all he said and he sat down.

Naruto nearly died of shock. Sakura nearly fainted. Sasuke had actually _spoken_. No one had managed to get a single word out of said boy even yesterday. Naruto didn't bother to introduce himself. He didn't owe the bastard anything. Sasuke didn't seem to mind, though, and after a few failed attempts by Sakura to get Group Seven to work together (or at least Sasuke to work with _her_) the trio worked separately. Literature was actually one of Naruto's strong points, so he needed no help anyway.

Sakura was breezing through her homework, pen deftly writing on her paper.

_Cute_ and_ smart._ Naruto thought cheerfully. His gaze shifted to Sasuke. The raven looked up from his blank paper and sighed, running a hand over his face. _What's his problem? Not smart enough to figure this out? _Sasuke glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Oi, Sasuke, we're not getting out for at least ten minutes. How 'bout you do work?" Naruto chided, not caring he sounded like a teacher. Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed, regarding him coldly. The raven turned back to his paper, scribbling down an answer.

_Damn, so he does know this stuff. Meh. Small loss. _He saw Sasuke stop writing and briefly glance at the clock again. _What's this kid's problem? _

In Sasuke's mind, mocking words echoed.

_'I'll see you after school.' _

He didn't want to go back to Orochimaru.

* * *

His vision was too blurry to see, but the steady beeping of machines told him all he needed to know. 

There didn't seem to be anyone else in the room, but he wasn't sure.

His eyes wandered across the ceiling and he found the lights too bright and dim all at once.

He felt somewhat light-headed and wondered what happened, but decided it didn't matter.

The world shifted before him, the dark becoming the light, and the light becoming the dark before turning back again.

He heard someone speaking—not to him, but to a third person—and the two voices weaved together, intertwining. The toneless voices filling his ears, dizzying him.

He felt tired suddenly, the world began to fade out.

For a moment he thought he saw the sadly smiling face of the only person who cared.

**Everything will turn out alright.**

_You always said that, but it never did. With you dead, how can things turn out all right?_

**Everything will turn out alright. **

Sasuke couldn't help but think that was a lie.

* * *

Sometime later Sasuke woke again, this time in his own bed. He rubbed his face, sleep stubbornly clinging to him. He glanced at his clock. 

11:03 AM.

Wednesday.

_Fuck._

Only his third day at a new school, and he was missing it.

It was the only time he got away from Orochimaru.

He swung his legs over his bed, wincing as his feet touched the cold floor. Well, there was no chance of going to school, so he'd have to tough it out. Breakfast (brunch?) was up first.

Initiate Operation: Get Food from the Kitchen Without Being Seen by Orochimaru.

Vaguely praying to Amaterasu and any spirits that favored him for a safe passage, Sasuke quietly traveled downstairs to the kitchen. He had never been a breakfast person, but he hadn't even had dinner last night.

The only thing Sasuke felt he could stomach was some yogurt, which he ate quickly, then left through the French doors.

Well, either his prayers weren't heard, or they were severely misunderstood. Orochimaru stood before him.

The Snake looked him over carefully.

"How do you feel, Sasuke?" While his voice wasn't syruped in its usual teasing quality, it wasn't concerned either. It was simple curiosity.

Eyes narrowing, Sasuke swept past him, radiating anger.

Orochimaru's hand caught him full in the chest, pushing him hard into a wall. Sasuke winced and glared up at the Snake.

"I only ask this out of concern for you." His voice was teasing again.

_The hell it's concern for me. All you care about is yourself.  
_  
"Now let's try this again. How do you feel?"

"Fine." Sasuke bit out.

Orochimaru smiled, "Good." He released the boy and took a step back. "Just try to get some rest today, hm?"

Sasuke watched through narrowed eyes as Orochimaru stalked into the kitchen.

Well... At least he wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

A few hours later, his stomach reminded him he hadn't eaten. Glancing at the clock, he estimated that if he left now, he'd make it to Konoha by 2:30. Searching his memory, he recalled a little restaurant near the train station. That was good enough. Sasuke had to settle with wearing his school uniform, since he hadn't unpacked most of his clothes, and they were the only clean ones anyway. Pocketing some cash, he very carefully sneaked out of the mansion and to the train station. Not long later, he was safely sitting on a stool at the resturaunt, enjoying udon. No one questioned the fact he should be in school, and he was safely alone. 

Feet scuffed as they approached the ramen bar, and Sasuke glanced up (he was half-expecting Orochimaru to turn up) and nearly choked.

Apparently he wasn't the only student to skip school that day. The Uzumaki kid was at the counter, all smiles and cheer as he chatted amiably with the old man that worked there. Sasuke sent an urgent prayer to whatever god would listen, asking for the blond moron not to see him; to leave him alone and let him be in peace.

He really would have to stop praying to those deities. They never listened.

Naruto tilted his head curiously, then picked up his bowl and sat across from the pale boy.

The raven kept his face carefully blank as he studied the blond. He had a definite westerner look to him, with his yellow hair and blue eyes, but Sasuke somehow doubted he was foreign. Height-wise, he was a few inches taller than the Uchiha, and he had a sturdier build. He gave his best 'what do you want?' look to the fox.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Naruto questioned.

"Shouldn't _you_?" Sasuke countered.

Naruto shrugged, "I had things to do, tests to avoid." He replied with a vague grin, "What's your excuse?"

"I was sick." Sasuke clipped.

Naruto eyed him warily, as if he expected Sasuke to sprout wings or something, "If you're sick, why're you here?"

The raven sighed, "I said I _was_ sick, loser. I came here because I was hungry and didn't want to stay there."

Naruto didn't need to ask to know that 'there' was his home, "Don't like your family?"

Sasuke didn't like the sympathetic tone in the fox's voice, and his stomach churned at the thought of Orochimaru being family.

"Something like that." He stood, sighing, "Now I've got better things to do than talk to you, loser."

He stalked out of Ichiraku, having already eaten his food and paid for it.

Sasuke detested the idea of going back to the mansion, but he had no choice. He tried to ignore the fact that he really _didn't_ have anything better to do than talk to Naruto, and that he was the first person in a long time Sasuke confided even the slightest bit of personal information in.

When he got home, he went straight for his knife.

**_End Chapter 1_**

**Amaterasu:** The Sun Goddess. This is also the name of one of the Mangekyo's abilities (the black fire thing).

I swear it'll get better.

Also, I swear on my life **I will** **update regularly**, probably once a week. If I don't update regularly, feel free to flame me to your heart's satisfaction.

That said, I'd be highly encouraged if I got... five substantial reviews per chapter (yeah, I'm not holding my breath). :puppy eyes:

And before anyone mentions anything about emo-ness and Sasuke and cutting—well, what do you think those armbands were for? Just kidding. He's emo already. But we love him for that anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I can't think up something witty, so I'll just say this, "Don't own."

Thanks for the reviews, guys. They totally made my day(s). And I even got a cookie. :glows:

**Chapter 2**

_I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!_ Naruto was glaring at Sasuke, who seemed to sense this and looked up at him.

He smirked.

_I hate him! _

Since their chance meeting a week ago at Ichiraku, Sasuke seemed to have turned over a new leaf. He liked to torture the younger boy. Today the Uchiha had corrected Naruto when he had done a problem on the board and said it in such a way the fox was immensely embarrassed. It was also the most Sasuke had ever said. Of course, most of the class thought this was highly amusing, the exception being Hinata, Shino, and Shikamaru.

_Just you _wait_ Sasuke-bastard. I'll get you back for that.  
_  
Naruto was still plotting Sasuke's slow and painful death when the bell rang.

By the time school was over, Naruto figured he could just beat up the brat and call it good. The students were milling about the schoolyard, some carpooling or taking the bus, but a good amount were walking. Naruto spotted the raven, his dark eyes scanning the grounds, currently free of his fangirls.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto snapped, ready to bring about his revenge. The Uchiha fixed him with a blank stare, a tiny frown forming.

"Not now, Uzumaki."

Naruto was about to yell at him, but he caught the tired tone in Sasuke's voice. He couldn't begin to imagine why he would sound so _worn out,_ and he backed off.

Sasuke turned and began to walk away, beginning the long trek toward the train station. After a moment, Naruto fell in step with the raven. He was greeted by a sidelong glare.

"We walk the same way. Why not walk together?"

Sasuke's eyes flicked forward, face giving away nothing.

Naruto mostly figured that meant something along the lines of 'okay'. They were silent for a long while until Sasuke made to leave for the station. Naruto then remembered Sasuke saying something about not really liking his family. With a sigh, he gave in to his nice side.

"Wanna go to Ichiraku with me?" Naruto couldn't help but offer.

Sasuke's features _almost_ registered surprise, and after a moment's consideration, nodded.

"Sure."

Moments later, the two were sitting side by side at the booth, each eating a different type of ramen.

Silence...

"Don't you ever talk!" Naruto cried, frustrated.

Sasuke rose a brow, "Why should I?"

"Don't you want friends?" Naruto growled.

Sasuke snorted, "So I can have annoying brats like you following me around? No, thanks."

Naruto glowered, "You shouldn't take friends for granted! They'll always be there for you—"

"Just like family?" Was the mocking interruption, laced with just a tiny bit of bitterness.

Naruto bit his tongue and looked away, twiddling his hashi in his ramen. Sasuke snorted again and lept easily off the stool, heading back toward the train station.

"I'll see you later, loser." The aloof tone was back, and Naruto didn't watch as he walked away.

* * *

It was much later, the moon well into the sky. Sasuke dryly noted he was going to be tired in school; he had stayed up too late. 

The pain behind his eyes was a sign of his migraine, although he wasn't sure what caused it.

He figured he could blame Naruto. The blond kid was annoying... Although it confused him to no end that he really didn't_ mind_ his company during the walk or going to Ichiraku with him...

He was still a fool though; or maybe just ignorant.

After all, once Sasuke had also been ignorant enough to think that those who cared would always be there for you.

The raven climbed into bed. Oh, how he hated this bed. It was soft, warm, and comfortable, and given to him by Orochimaru. Maybe—_maybe—_if he had gotten it from someone else he would like the damned thing, but there was no way he could enjoy the false comfort it offered.

Sasuke closed his eyes, his mind and body exhausted.

Just as he felt sleep overtake his senses, he felt someone standing next to his bed. Did Orochimaru want something? Or was it Kabuto?

Lips brushed his ear, making the hairs on his neck stand on end.

_"Otouto..." _

With a tiny cry, his eyes flung open and he pulled away from the voice.

Nothing.

Only the dark outlines of his door and dresser and desk.

Not the red eyes he expected.

He glanced at the clock. It was easily four hours since he had closed his eyes.

He hated it.

He hated not realizing a dream was a dream, even after he woke up.

Then again, maybe he hadn't been asleep...

Under his pillow was a cold blade. Wondering fingers reached for it...

* * *

So far, so good. Sasuke glanced down the halls quickly, not seeing Orochimaru. Maybe he would manage to get to school unhindered... He turned back. He froze at the sight of the Snake in front of him. 

_How does he do that...?  
_  
"I heard you shout last night." Orochimaru said softly, tracing Sasuke's lips, "Nothing I should worry about, I hope?"

Sasuke couldn't reply, his heart pounding.

"Get to school." The man said coldly, brushing past him, and the raven could breathe again.

It took him a little while to stop shivering.

* * *

Sasuke felt a desolate anger creep up his spine as he watched Naruto interact with his friends during lunch. Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru, and the blond _moron_ all sat at a table in the schoolyard joking about something. 

With a quiet hiss, Sasuke turned away, shoving his fists in his pockets and finding someplace _far away_ to eat his own lunch.

It wasn't fair. How come—how come that moron, that idiot, got to have friends? How come _he_ could have everything Sasuke ever wanted?

But his lip curled at the thought of Orochimaru and he _knew_ why he couldn't have friends.

Was it really so much to ask for? To just talk to someone... Sasuke shook his head to clear away the thoughts. No use in thinking them _now_. He really shouldn't be so selfish. (He ignored the fact that Orochimaru would say the same thing to him.)

With a sigh, Sasuke glanced at his surroundings. He'd managed to find a portion of the schoolyard that was unoccupied and without the chatter of other teens. He found a spot and opened his bento, frowning at the food.

_You see? This is how it's supposed to be._ A chiding, soft voice whispered in his head. _You're alone and you can't hurt anyone like this. You can't even hear anyone, can you? Did you really think, yesterday, that you might have a friend? Remember, Uchiha, you _have_ to be alone._

Sasuke sighed. He knew. He closed his bento and pushed it away, no longer hungry.

* * *

"Hey! Hey Hinata!" 

She turned and stopped, forcing herself not to fidget as Naruto approached her.

"N-Naruto-kun." She greeted, smiling shyly.

"I'll walk ya some of the way, okay?" He offered. She blushed prettily and nodded, self-consciously smoothing the pleats of her school skirt as they walked side-by-side. For a long moment they said nothing, Naruto idly humming tunelessly. After a while it died out and he said,

"What d'you think of that new kid?"

Hinata started at the question and looked down at her shoes. "Sasuke-kun is very intelligent." She said softly. "Although... He's not very social..." She swallowed, hoping that was all she had to say.

Naruto hmphed. "He's such a priss. He must be PMSing or _something_. He's seriously got a stick up his—"

"Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed, mortified. "Y-you shouldn't talk like that!"

Naruto gave her a vulpine grin in apology. "Sorry Hinata. But he's so..."

"I..." Hinata cleared her throat. "I think he's a bit... lonely." She said. Naruto made a sound in the back of his throat. "I mean! Today. At lunch, he was looking at you and your friends like he wanted to join you... I-I think he just doesn't know how to act. Around people..."

Naruto made a small 'oh' and frowned thoughtfully. After a moment, he came to a conclusion and said, "He's still a priss."

Hinata gave a small laugh. "Maybe. Ah... This is my turn, Naruto-kun. I'll see you tomorrow." She gave a small wave before she crossed the street.

_Lonely, huh?_ Naruto gave a sigh and scowled at the thought of his dark-haired classmate. _Well he can't fix that by pushing people away._

* * *

Sasuke looked away as Orochimaru held his chin, inspecting the boy's split lip. He jerked back when Orochimaru brushed a finger over the lightly bleeding tissue and he heard the Snake chuckle. 

"Who did it?" The man asked, watching the teenager shift under his gaze uncomfortably and refuse to meet his eyes.

"Just an idiot at school. It's nothing."

"Hm... You fought back, I hope?"

"Yes." Sasuke felt small under those golden eyes and he knew it showed.

Orochimaru reached out and lifted Sasuke's chin, deliberately pressing his thumb into a bruise on the boy's cheek and watching him wince.

"You should put an ice pack on that." And he let Sasuke go, brushing past him, unable to see the boy shudder.

Sasuke did as he said, taking one of the ice packs from the freezer and wrapping it in a paper towel, placing it on his cheek and walking upstairs to his room.

Sasuke didn't know what Naruto's problem was. After all, why couldn't he just leave Sasuke alone? It wasn't like he wanted company. And that was what had caused their scuffle. Sasuke's nerves had not mixed well with Naruto's over-cheerfulness. Sasuke had thrown the first punch, hoping that the moron would just back off.

He should have known that Naruto's idiocy knew no bounds.

It must have been a tie, in the end, because they had both been sitting in the parking lot, trying to catch their breath. It had been an interesting fight. Sasuke had very obviously been formally trained in martial arts, but Naruto had developed a highly effective form of street fighting. But the punch he'd given Naruto in the stomach was going to hurt tomorrow.

Naruto had been laughing in the end, and at first Sasuke thought the moron had been laughing at _him_, and he hadn't felt the least bit amused.

But then Naruto had stood, and dusted himself off, and offered a hand up to Sasuke, with that ever-present, ever-annoying grin of his.

Sasuke had refused his help.

Strange. Sasuke frowned. In a way, it had been the most fun he'd had in a long time.

**_End Chapter 2_**

**(O)Bento:** Basically, a lunchbox. Only cool, and Japanese-like. The 'o' is honorific. Note that Sasuke doesn't use it.

Hum... Sorry that this is a bit short. Just barely six pages.

But I love Hinata. She's so sweet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Naruto? Nnnnope!

**Chapter 3**

"Hey! Sasuke-bastard!"

Naturally the black-haired teenager didn't wait.

"You jerk, why'd you do that!?"

Sasuke gave him a sidelong glance.

During their last class—Literature—Sasuke had called Naruto an idiot in front of the whole class. After Kakashi had reprimanded both of them, he said they would _always_ work together on projects. Apparently it would help them learn teamwork.

Teamwork.

Yeah.

Right.

"I said it because it's true."

"You're a bastard!"

"Is that so?" Sasuke's dry, almost-but-not-really amused monotone was grating on Naruto's nerves.

"Yes, that's so!"

Sasuke snorted. "Idiot."

He turned without a word, headed toward the train station.

"Burn in hell!" Naruto called out, glaring at the pale boy.

"I'll try." Was all he could say honestly before he boarded the train.

* * *

"Okay, Sasuke-bastard. Let's get this over with." Naruto declared as he sat down huffily next to the Uchiha. 

"Hn."

Damn this project. Damn Kakashi for giving out this project. Damn Sasuke for calling him an idiot and thus making them partners. Damn Kakashi for hearing damn Sasuke calling him an idiot and making them damn partners and giving them this damn project. Dammit.

Naruto sighed. He would have to take the initiative and start talking. Sasuke wasn't.

"Okay; what topic should we do?"

"..."

"Wanna... wanna do a paper on Aokigahara?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Okay, Aokigahara it is. Uh... Do you want to do the legends or the facts?"

Another shrug.

"You can do the facts."

"Fine."

Naruto squirmed in his chair, uncomfortable.

"Dammit, can't you at least _try_ to act like a human being?" Naruto snapped.

Sasuke rose a brow and looked at him.

"No." He said dryly.

For the rest of the period, Naruto entertained himself with thoughts of killing Sasuke.

And Sasuke found himself in a reasonably good mood.

* * *

Monday they finished up their mini-project on Aokigahara. Somehow, it had been done with minimal insults. 

They both figured there was some sort of divine intervention.

Kakashi, meanwhile, divided his attention between one of his books-that-shouldn't-be-allowed-in-school and the two boys.

It occurred to him that, compared to Friday, they were communicating more easily, more relaxed around each other, and overall more pleasant. The only logical—wait, could that be right? Logical?—explanation was that the two were learning to get along. They still had a way to go... but Kakashi figured it could be fun. He glanced around the room to make sure no one was setting anything on fire (with some of these kids you never knew what would happen next), and returned to his book.

Yep. Things could get interesting.

* * *

Naruto glanced at Sasuke suspiciously. Was he actually becoming... bearable? He watched as Sasuke's eyes skimmed the page of the book he was currently reading. 

The raven was still a prick, yes, but a bearable prick.

Sasuke glanced up.

"Have a staring problem, loser?"

No, he was just a prick. Nothing bearable about him.

* * *

Sasuke shivered, wrapping the blankets tighter around him, but it failed to bring any warmth to his frame. 

His eyes dully gazed out the window, to the lawn, the sky, the stars. He wished he was as free as them... The stars... He wished...

* * *

"So, Sasuke!" Naruto said cheerfully, clapping a hand on the raven's shoulder and earning a glare. Said fox grinned cheekily as he kept with Sasuke's pace, once again walking with him to the train station, "How've you been?" 

"What are you doing, loser?"

"Just making conversation!" He said innocently.

"Liar."

"No, really, I am. I'm bored an' I need to talk to someone."

"..."

"So... uh... What's your blood type?"

"..."

"I'm a B Type."

"...Figures."

Naruto's eye twitched. "What type are you?"

"AB."

"Figures."

A glare.

Another cheeky smile.

The rest of the walk was in silence.

* * *

Sasuke's fingers scratched frantically, searching for something, but there was nothing for him to grasp, the nails slipping and sliding in vain. 

His head hurt and he wondered if he was going to die.

He felt someone take his hand, and he didn't need to look to know that person wasn't alive anymore, no matter how badly Sasuke wanted him to be. The cool hand that held his and the concerned green eyes were only that of a ghost (_Or, _a voice taunted in his head, _perhaps not even that_).

He gritted his teeth and squeezed the hand as the pain intensified and then at long last it began to diminish. He relaxed and he took in several ragged breaths.

The hand was no longer there.

He drifted off to sleep, the slow beeping of machines his lullaby.

* * *

It took all of Sasuke's will not to fall asleep in class, nearly nodding off several times. _Why can't we just have nap time...?_ The raven mentally complained as he packed up his school supplies, getting ready to go home. 

"All right, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha turned wearily to Naruto,

"Just didn't get enough sleep, that's all."

"Oh..."

"Hey, you two better hurry up or I'll lock you in the classroom." Their silver-haired teacher threatened.

"You wouldn't Kaka-sensei!" Naruto feigned shock.

"Want to try me?" Kakashi grimaced at the nickname.

Naruto pouted and exited, followed by Kakashi and Sasuke. Kakashi gave an affectionate, but somewhat mocking, pat on Naruto's head and bid both the students farewell before leaving to go home. Or maybe to read _Icha Icha Paradise_.

The two began to walk, not saying anything.

"Kakashi would make a really weird dad." Naruto said suddenly, thoughtfully.

Sasuke hesitated and turned to Naruto in curiosity. "Why do you say that?"

Naruto shrugged, smiling, "Just a thought—don't die of shock now."

Sasuke cast his eyes to the heavens in a silent plea for help and rolled his shoulders.

"So what, don't like your family either?" He asked with just a hint of a sneer.

"Oh... I'm an orphan... I forgot you didn't know."

Sasuke blinked, "...How did that happen?"

"Eh... It's a long story."

"It's a long walk."

Inwardly, Naruto was a bit surprised that Sasuke was actually curious about his past. Sasuke was... not quite self-absorbed, just not interested in hearing of other people's woes or joys.

"Well... My father died a few days before I was born, and my mom died in labor... I was raised by a foster family. They weren't too bad, but they weren't exactly what you'd call... loving or supportive. They just gave me what I needed. So... when I was fifteen I wanted to get emancipated. They helped me out with that, though, and so... there ya go. Kakashi became a teacher here a little while after all that... He mentioned once he would have considered adopting me if I wasn't already out on my own once." Naruto's face was distant for a moment before he was pulled back to Earth by a mocking snort from Sasuke.

"That wasn't all that long, moron."

"Whatever. What about you? What's your past like?"

Sasuke couldn't help a shiver, despite the fair weather out.

He didn't want to think about—

_Laughter... _

—Something that never happened—

_...No... _

—None of this happened—

_...Those were screams... _

—No... He didn't remember that—

Sasuke swallowed,

"My past's not all that interesting."

"Really? All right."

Naruto didn't fail to notice Sasuke's shaking hands.

* * *

The next Friday was a beautiful day; it was warm, but not hot, with a cool breeze that rippled through the air. The students of Konoha High were hopeful that spring was beginning to settle in, and it was a perfect opportunity to sit outside and eat lunch. 

Sasuke and Naruto sat together at an isolated table (Sakura didn't want to eat with Naruto, and Sasuke didn't want to eat with Sakura or any other girl for that matter).

Sasuke looked up from his tomato sandwich.

"I heard Kakashi isn't here today. Any idea what that's about?"

Naruto wasn't sure if the pale boy was making an attempt at conversation or if he was really curious. All the same, he had a small desire to glare at Sasuke, but suppressed it. Really, did he have to be so informal with _everyone_? He didn't even say 'sensei' after a teacher's name. What kind of people did he live with, that didn't teach respect?

Then again, what did he care?

Actually, it seemed that Sasuke had taken a (vague) liking to Kakashi, and would actually _converse_ with him... albeit minimally.

"Kakashi-_sensei_," (Sasuke rolled his eyes,) "probably had to do a bit of work at his other job," Naruto took a sip of Sasuke's tea (he had stolen it earlier and was somewhat surprised the older boy didn't snatch it back) before continuing, "He's an assistant detective, but it usually doesn't interfere with his job as a teacher."

"Really?" Sasuke glanced over at Naruto, "Is he any good?" Sasuke imperceptibly held his breath, not sure what he was hoping for; a yes, or a no.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "You mean as a teacher?"

Sasuke scowled and mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'idiot'. "No, as a detective."

"Yeah!" Naruto looked _almost_ offended that Sasuke had to ask and slightly embarrassed at his momentary idiocy, "He's real good."

Sasuke's eyes flickered, and Naruto thought it was odd he didn't smirk.

"Is he working on any big cases right now?"

"I don't think so... Why...?" He grinned, "Do you want to be a detective, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's brows shot up as he regarded the fox. Want to be... What a bizarre concept. Dreams were... dreams... Those were things of the past. Things that... Sasuke never thought of the future, of dreams... Of want. He couldn't.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Maybe."

Sasuke turned away and lunch passed in silence.

* * *

Literature class fell apart with no one to keep the children in line. Or, more accurately, the sub didn't know how to control the classroom like Kakashi did. Sasuke sat in his desk, idly watching the activities of the other students. Naruto was rambling to Shikamaru, who Sasuke was pretty sure wasn't listening, and Sasuke could see Sakura out of the corner of his eye, trying to piece together courage to talk to him. 

Sasuke liked to watch Sakura. She made him think of what an older sister would be like. Even when she was infatuated with him, she fussed over things and worried about him due to silly things. And she had green eyes.

They were quite different from the green eyes of the past, the ones he still remembered hazily. Those eyes had been so sad, yet warm and caring. But Sakura's eyes were lively, and while they, too, were warm and caring, they didn't shine quite like those eyes did. He supposed it was an infantile infatuation, to be so in love with her eyes; he associated one person with green eyes, and he couldn't help but feel affection for another who had the same color eyes. It was stupid and childish, but it was what he felt, and he couldn't help it.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? Do you want to come get ice cream with Ino and I after school?" She asked sweetly, looking shy and biting her lip timidly. Her hands were clasped in front of her, to keep from fidgeting.

He arranged his features into a pleasant expression, raising his eyebrows just a tiny bit in apology. "I'm sorry Sakura. I can't."

There was a bit of disappointment in those green eyes, but she smiled anyway, giving a tiny, polite bow. "It's okay, Sasuke-kun! Maybe some other time?"

No, not some other time. He couldn't afford to be so selfish as to have a friend, even one so normal and naïve as she. "Maybe." He said, noncommittal.

A white lie never hurt. Only in the worst cases.

* * *

"Sasuke," Naruto finally caught up to the pale boy, who never waited for him, the bastard, "If you want to, I know a long way to the station. It goes through a really cool park. No one's there this time of day, and I think you'd like it." 

Sasuke's head tilted slightly, regarding the taller boy at his side. His mind was a swirl of conflicting emotions (he shouldn't feel more than _one_!); in his chest was a swelling of affection that he thought he would never feel again, and bitter hatred for the boy who brought it back, and at the same time there was a sharp pain and tightening of his throat, because it had been so long since someone had thought just of _him_, and he wasn't sure if he didn't like it when people did that.

"Sure." No tone, no expression, no sign of those confusing emotions he wasn't allowed to feel.

A block down they crossed a street, eastbound now, and Naruto announced it was just a bit ahead. Sasuke allowed himself to trail behind just slightly.

For the first time, Sasuke looked at Naruto. Not just saw him, but _really looked_.

His messy hair was the color of the sun, his eyes were bright blue, full of light and laughter, the ever-present smile an obvious clue to his liveliness. He has more solidly built than Sasuke was, but not as agile or elegant, although he was likely just as strong. His sun-kissed skin, Sasuke couldn't help but think, was a nice contrast to his own creamy complexion.

All in all, Sasuke thought he was the embodiment of life, light, and hope; everything Sasuke had lost. And he was sure that was why he was so drawn to the idiot, too-lovable boy.

They crossed another street and there was the park.

Naruto had been right. Sasuke thought it was beautiful—_You would have liked it, wouldn't you? You loved these sort of parks that aren't forced beauty, but a piece of land that has been worked alongside instead of against._—and he couldn't help but relax.

Naruto indicated a path that would swing around the park and then set them back on track to the station. It was a dirt path, long and winding with weeds sprouting up every so often, but its effect was calming and Sasuke began to feel himself relax. Naruto accidentally brushed against Sasuke and the blond quickly put space between them, a tiny blush gracing his cheeks.

The path eventually led up to an untamed, wild field of tall, green grass. Another sign of spring.

"It's pretty huh?" Beamed Naruto, "Sometimes I go here with Shikamaru and we cloud-gaze."

Sasuke ignored him and stepped out onto the field. _You would have loved this spot._ He walked further into the field.

"Hey, Sasuke-bastard, let's fight!" The challenge was marred by the large grin on Naruto's face.

Sasuke snorted and kept walking, "I don't want to fight, Naruto.

"...

"Naruto?"

No sooner where the words out of his mouth, a blond form tackled him from behind. Sasuke managed not to do anything undignified, like yelping, but when he hit the ground the wind was knocked out of him.

Eyes narrowing, he managed to shoot an awkward punch at the fiend on top of him and dislodge Naruto enough to jump to his feet...

...which backfired, Naruto tackling him again as soon as he stood, but this time Sasuke was lying on his back.

"You jerk, you weren't even trying." Naruto accused, grinning.

Sasuke smirked, "Idiot."

Naruto chuckled, his warm breath tickling Sasuke's collarbone. Suddenly the raven was aware of their close proximity.

"I said I didn't want to fight. Get off!" The words weren't harsh, rather, a firm monotone.

Naruto obliged, standing at his full height and offering a hand which Sasuke ignored.

Sasuke blankly dusted himself off and the two resumed walking on the path, but this time with a strange tension that wasn't there before. A while later they had made their way to the station and,

"Hey, Sasuke, if you ever want to talk about your family—"

A sigh blew past his lips.

"You're annoying."

"And you're a jerk!"

Instant defense, good.

"I don't know how Kakashi can put up with you." Sasuke drawled.

"Yeah, well I don't see how anyone can put up with _you_!"

Sasuke snorted. _They don't. _

Sasuke turned sharply, making his way to the platform without looking back. Then,

"Bye Sasuke!"

That weird feeling, like wanting to cry because someone was being kind, came back. Sasuke didn't reply, or acknowledge the farewell, or...

When Sasuke got home, the cool feeling of a knife against his skin took away those confusing feelings he wasn't allowed to have.

**_End Chapter 3_**

**Blood Type:** In Japan they have a sort of zodiac-esque thing that has to do with blood types. It's as common to ask blood type on the offhand as it is in the West to ask zodiac. B is generally energetic, curious, but irresponsible. AB is rational, aloof, and has a personality for those on the 'outside' and 'inside' circles. Yes, those are Sasuke's and Naruto's actual blood types. Interestingly, AB is considered the least desirable of blood types. For more info look it up on Wikipedia.

**Aokigahara:** The forest at the foot of Mt. Fuji. According to legend it's haunted by demons and such. People tend to go there to commit suicide and it's very easy to get lost there. Don't ask why they did a project on it.

I don't know how emancipation works in Japan. We'll pretend it's the same as the US.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Behold my awesome 1337 powers of not owning Naruto.

Every time I read this chapter... The more I think that you'll think that Orochi-kun is a kinky pedophile. But he's not! Not in this story. Truly. (Well, okay, I don't know about the kinky part, but I promise he isn't a pedophile.)

**Chapter 4**

"Hey. Naruto." Kiba called as he and his three friends (Chouji and Shikamaru in addition to Naruto) exited the theater.

"Yo." Replied the blond.

"You and that new kid, Sasuke—you guys friends?"

Before Naruto could answer, Shikamaru sighed loudly, gaze directed upward at the evening sky. "That boy is so troublesome." He drawled, "I don't mind that he's antisocial or whatever, but he's kinda moody."

"He's not that bad," Naruto insisted, "I mean, for being a bastard he can be pretty okay."

Shikamaru frowned and turned to look at Naruto, "Hey, it's cool with me that you two are friends, but... something about that kid bothers me. Be careful."

Naruto snorted, "Yeah, his bastardness might be contagious."

Shikamaru smirked slightly, but kept a serious tone, "Just try not to be an idiot when it comes to him, okay?"

"Yo, guys..." Kiba interrupted with a raised eyebrow, "I hate to interrupt this deep conversation you're having but _no one cares_. So let's find something to do before curfew."

Shikamaru sighed and trailed behind a little, Chouji keeping level with him.

"Those two are so tedious." He whined.

"Don't worry about it." Chouji popped a chip into his mouth, "They're listening even if it doesn't seem like it."

"They'd better be..." Shikamaru mumbled.

* * *

"Guh! Why does it have to rain?" Naruto whined one day after school. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Eeeeh... It's going to be a pain walking home." Naruto gave the sky a death-glare.

"Aa..." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets. At least Naruto would keep him company some of the way...

Sasuke felt a sharp, cold pain in his neck, and glanced to his side, hoping he was wrong. He wasn't.

Orochimaru was leaning against his car, coolly regarding Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke, what's up?" Naruto had noticed his friend's hesitation and backtracked. Orochimaru crossed the distance between Sasuke and himself.

"Let's get going Sasuke," A subtly cruel smile was sprawled across his face. He noticed Naruto, and it was replaced by a look of genuine curiosity. "Who is this?"

Sasuke's eyes flickered toward Naruto, but did not face him.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, this is Warujie, my guardian." He used the false name Orochimaru made him use.

_A guardian? Why didn't he ever mention that he was...? _

'Warujie' smiled again, and Naruto shivered.

_This guy is really... _

"Would you like a ride home, Naruto-kun? I would feel guilty if you caught a cold."

Naruto saw the tension rise in Sasuke's frame, although his face gave nothing away.

"No... Thanks. My home isn't too far." He lied, "Um... I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke?"

He nodded, lips pressed tightly together. Naruto turned and walked away. After a moment, he glanced back. 'Warujie' was walking at Sasuke's side, back to the car.

_Why do I feel like I'm abandoning him?

* * *

_

It was several minutes before Orochimaru spoke. 

"Do you have homework?"

"No." A lie, but if Orochimaru knew, he would try to help Sasuke.

"I had a few errands to run, so I went ahead and picked you up."

Sasuke looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

_Does that mean he's...? _

"I see."

More minutes passed.

"We're home, Sasuke." A smirk of lips.

They walked up to the mansion in perfect silence, Orochimaru mimicking Sasuke's stride perfectly, almost as a white shadow.

They entered the house, and Sasuke pulled ahead.

"You must feel elated."

Sasuke stopped and turned toward Orochimaru. The Snake stalked up to him.

"Quite the find, isn't he? Naruto-kun, was it?" Orochimaru's hand brushed Sasuke's cheek, trailing down to his jawline, then tracing his lips.

Sasuke did not react, eyes kept placidly on the floor. Orochimaru continued, "He's so different from you, isn't he? Pure... unlike you. That must be why you like him... Those who are tainted always try to spread their disease..." The Snake smiled, "You should invite him over for dinner, Sasuke. It's only polite." The long, white fingers traced his left eyebrow before lifting away. "He's welcome to come over next Friday."

The Snake stalked away, leaving the teenager alone, in the middle of the room, face expressionless. His fists shook, nails digging into his skin.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke, wanna come to the matsuri with me?" Naruto asked him one day after school. 

"The matsuri?" A street festival.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. They've got good food at this one!"

Sasuke's eyes flickered to the ground. When... If Orochimaru found out, he would be tortured with that information... He could be putting Naruto in...

"I'll see if I can." _I'll see if I can make up a lie that Orochimaru will believe. _

"Awesome! Meet me at the train station tomorrow at 8?"

"Sure."

"Cool. See you then." Naruto ran off, giving him a wave over his shoulder. Sasuke raised a hand in farewell.

* * *

Naruto was surprised with Sasuke's clothes. He wore a plain black t-shirt with white armbands and baggy jeans. So casual, like a typical teenager. Naruto had never been able to imagine him in anything other than his school uniform, that being so... formal. 

"C'mon, let's go!" he grabbed Sasuke by his wrist, dragging him down the street toward the matsuri. Sasuke scowled and jerked his wrist out of Naruto's hand, but not angrily so.

The two walked side-by-side; Naruto grinning brightly, Sasuke his stoic companion. They wandered about the festival, stopping occasionally for Naruto to play a game or to buy something, Sasuke just with him, not wanting or needing. Naruto was rambling about something, Sasuke not really paying attention, just nodding occasionally, and scanning the crowd. Then he heard a crash.

Sasuke sharply looked over at Naruto, who, walking backwards, had bumped into a table and had sent it to the ground.

"Quick! Run!" Naruto cried, and he grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran as fast as he could. Sasuke stared at him from behind; they wouldn't have gotten in much trouble. All they would have had to done was set it back up.

No... That wasn't why Naruto was running. He was being silly... and having fun...

Sasuke laughed.

It was a soft, light sound.

He smiled and laughed, running after Naruto.

_This is fun.  
_  
Hearing his laugh, Naruto giggled, dashing around a corner to a deserted part of the street, softly lit by paper lamps.

He stopped and laughed again, facing Sasuke.

_Smiling... he's never smiled before... _

Naruto reached out and brushed hair out of Sasuke's face. Sasuke blinked in surprise, his smile fading.

A pair of chapped lips pressed against chapped lips.

_He _is_ pure..._ Sasuke thought, returning the kiss.

Naruto's right hand wound into Sasuke's dark hair, and his left hand rested on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke's tongue brushed over Naruto's lips, gaining entrance.

_I'm tainting him... I'm going to ruin that purity... But I don't care... _

They parted, and Naruto's wide blue eyes looked down at Sasuke's slanted black ones.

_Damn you, Orochimaru. How were you right? _

_How did you know I wanted him before_ I_ knew? _

Naruto pulled him in for another kiss, and Sasuke found himself returning it, his back pressing against a brick wall.

There was a buzzing sensation in Sasuke's chest and stomach. It took him a moment to identify it.

_Happiness...? _

The next kiss was deeper, and he moaned softly.

_I'm ruining him... _

_...And I'm happy..._

The two were dimly lit by the soft, hazy glow of paper lanterns.

* * *

Naruto saw Sasuke off to the train station, but he was unusually silent. After all, it wasn't everyday you kissed your (best?) friend. 

The train ride seemed too short and too long, sleep pulling at Sasuke enticingly.

His stop came and his feet pushed him...

...Down the street...

...To the gate...

...Up the path...

...Through the door...

...And face-to-face with Orochimaru.

"You studied awfully late, Sasuke." He smirked.

"Aa."

"It occurs to me that there was a matsuri on that side of town."

Sasuke snorted. Why would he go to a matsuri?

"Did you have fun with Naruto-kun?"

Sasuke felt his blood turn to ice.

"What are you talking about?"

Orochimaru stroked his cheek, making him shudder.

"Don't lie to me, Sasuke. I'll always know when you do... You belong to me, and there isn't any place where my eyes can't see."

Sasuke pulled away, feeling sick. He walked up the long stairs to his room. He undressed and pulled on the loose sweatpants and shirt that served as pajamas, and went to sleep.

He couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched.

* * *

"We need to talk, Sasuke." Naruto declared the next day after school. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him away. 

Sasuke followed after him, trying to decide if he should be angry Naruto felt the need to lead him; if he liked the warmth of Naruto's hand...

The blond had led him under the bleachers, far away from prying eyes.

Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand before he could decide anything.

"Um... Sasuke, about matsuri..." His eyes flickered, "I... Do... Where exactly do we stand?"

"...?"

"I... Well..." Naruto blushed, "Did that kiss mean anything or were we just fooling around?"

_That's what he...?  
_  
"It meant something." _But I wish it didn't. _

Naruto looked up at him and smiled.

"Good." He murmured as his lips touched Sasuke's.

Sasuke savored the warmth and softness that Naruto offered. His world had always been so cold and cruel...

_No... Not always... _

Sasuke pulled away, missing the warmth. "Naruto," _I can't stop myself... I have to..._ "Do you want to come over for dinner Friday?"

Naruto ran a hand through Sasuke's dark hair, "Sure."

A part of Sasuke cried out in protest, but it was soon drowned out as Naruto claimed his lips again.

In the shadows, Orochimaru smiled.

* * *

Friday dinner was a tense affair. Naruto and Sasuke sat across from each other, Orochimaru at the head of the table. Naruto shifted uncomfortably, feeling 'Warujie's' bizarre eyes on him. He glanced up at Sasuke, the pale boy offering an apologetic smile before fixing his eyes on his plate. 

Following his lead, Naruto focused his attention on his meal. It was chicken with some sort of spicing. It wasn't too bad, but the thought that 'Warujie' made it was unappetizing.

Shockingly cold fingers touched his hand. He didn't need to check to know it wasn't Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't that cold or pale.

"Are you enjoying your dinner, Naruto-kun?" The voice was unpleasant in its faux care.

He saw Sasuke's hand twitch, fingers curling inward.

"Yes, Warujie...san." Naruto was careful in reply.

A decidedly nasty smile spread across 'Warujie's' features.

"Good." He pulled his hand back, and Sasuke relaxed.

The rest of dinner passed in silence.

* * *

"_Fuck_, he's creepy!" Naruto declared as soon as they left the mansion behind. 

Sasuke smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Naruto sighed, "Let's not do dinner at your place again, okay?"

"Aa."

They walked down the street in silence, their surroundings absent of any life except for the couple.

_Why do they live in such a desolate, isolated place?_

The train station was only a few meters ahead, bathed in light; a stark contrast to the dark streets they had been traveling. Sasuke stopped just outside of the ring of light.

"I'll see you later." Naruto promised, squeezing Sasuke's hand.

"Bye."

Sasuke stood in the darkness, watching Naruto depart, walking in the luminescence.

He turned back to the mansion...

Back to Orochimaru...

* * *

When he entered the mansion, there was no one in sight. 

Relieved that Orochimaru had apparently found something else to entertain himself, Sasuke kicked off his shoes, intending to retreat to his room.

"Where does he live, Sasuke?"

Blood running cold, Sasuke faced the Snake.

_He was hiding just inside the door... my blind spot._

Orochimaru lightly lifted Sasuke's chin with two fingers.

"Well?"

"I don't know."

"Hm." Orochimaru searched Sasuke's eyes, looking for any signs of a lie. "Find out."

Sasuke had been with Orochimaru for nine years, and the Snake had ensnared many children—varying in age, gender, and ethnicity—most of which Sasuke never saw, much less learn the name of.

They usually died the first night.

There were a few exceptions to this rule: he recalled a girl named Tayuya that lasted two weeks, she had something to do with music; another boy named Dosu that lasted eight days; and there was...

Sasuke had been Orochimaru's longest living, and his apparent favorite. He had never tried to stop the Snake, he had too long ago given up, but...

"You can't have him."

Orochimaru's golden eyes widened, then narrowed. His hand dropped down to Sasuke's right wrist, pushing up Sasuke's sleeve. Sasuke's eyes widened, Orochimaru's sadistic smile returned. He held Sasuke's wrist firmly, running his thumb along his forearm.

"Don't forget, Sasuke, you belong to me. Mind," His thumbnail dug into Sasuke's scarred wrist, drawing blood. He pulled down, slicing his skin.

"Body," Blood flowed onto Orochimaru's hands, dripping onto the carpet, staining it. It took all of Sasuke's willpower not to wince and pull away.

"And soul." The nail bit in deeply, the dark crimson was flowing more thickly. Sasuke gasped, unable to keep from flinching. Orochimaru stopped there, holding his wrist, "Naruto-kun can never belong to you, because anything that is yours is mine. Naruto-kun _will_ be mine. Just like you're mine... Just like _he_ was mine." Sasuke winced, eyes flickering away, "Don't worry, Sasuke, you'll still be my favorite, as always. No one can replace you."

The pallid fiend smiled, noticing that Sasuke was beginning to breathe rapidly and feel light-headed. At long last he released the boy.

"Leave." It was a simple command, one that Sasuke was quick to obey, clutching his bleeding wrist, hurrying upstairs to his room.

His hand frantically searched under his pillows, mattress, bed. Where had he left it? He rummaged through his drawers, ignoring the blood getting everywhere.

Panic was making him breathe harder. Where...? A glimmer on his window sill caught his eye, relief overwhelming his senses.

He picked up the knife as if it were horribly fragile.

He tried to breathe evenly, taking it in his left hand and resting the blade on his right wrist.

He would kill himself. If it meant saving Naruto, he would kill himself.

He bit back a sob, thinking of the sweet, blond fox.

_Naruto... Thank you. And I'm sorry. _

Sasuke closed his eyes and the knife swept downward.

**_End Chapter 4_**

Ugh, I feel like I made them hook up too quickly. I checked and they've known each other for about three weeks. :shrug: It was just how it came out, I guess. Nonetheless, I think this is my favorite chapter.  
**_  
_**I know SOMEONE is going to ask how Orochimaru was able to cut Sasuke's wrists so easily. Anime physics, my friend. Either that or really damn sharp nails. You know, there was a tribe of Native Americans that would grow out their nails and harden them over a candle flame to use them as a last-resort weapon. Or so I've heard. Don't hold me to that.

Haha, and stalker!Orochimaru is rather voyeuristic. Not that it's a surprise...

And to lighten the mood: Orochimaru in a pink polka dot apron making food!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I've been trying to talk Kishimoto-sama into giving me Itachi... or borrowing... y'know...

Chapter 5

Sasuke's eyes opened slowly, a long moment before everything came into focus.

_Orochimaru's private hospital?? Dammit... Then it didn't work..._

He glanced down. His wrists were both carefully bandaged.

"Oh, you're awake." A familiar voice drew Sasuke's attention. Kabuto, a medic employed by Orochimaru, was across the room, apparently having just noticed Sasuke. He crossed the space between them. "How do you feel?"

Sasuke half-chuckled and closed his eyes. "Alive."

Kabuto sighed. "Sasuke-kun, don't do this. You're playing right into Orochimaru-sama's hands... Do you realize that?"

Sasuke's lips twitched downward. "I know."

Even though his eyes were closed, he knew Kabuto was frowning. "I've taken care of your other cuts as well, so they'll heal better. If you won't stop, at the very least take care of your wounds. For my sake?"

Sasuke opened his eyes. He had nothing against the doctor. After all he was fairly kind (but not overly so), taking care of the teenager since he was young; Orochimaru would never put him in a real hospital.

_Lest I be out of sight for too long..._

"Alright."

_For your sake... so you won't have to waste time on me.

* * *

_

That same day, Sasuke returned to his room, not in the best of moods. Tiredly, he sulked over to his dresser, glancing at the top. 

It would be in Orochimaru's sense of humor to leave it for him.

As it was, there were no sharp objects in his room. He wondered what would happen now.

"I see you're feeling better."

Sasuke turned toward the sneering voice impassively. Golden eyes took in his appearance in a measuring sort of way. Sasuke was paler than usual with dark shadows under his eyes as if he hadn't slept for a long time. Orochimaru seemed thoughtful for a moment before speaking, a smirk adorning his face.

"If you ever want to talk, I'm here for you."

If Sasuke were any more of a fool, he would have shouted for Orochimaru to get out. He held no love for Orochimaru's mocking words or veiled cruelty. Instead he mutely fixed him with a blank stare. It was one of the few things he could do in defiance.

"Hm. Get some rest. And don't bother trying to look for a knife. There are none in the house."

And with that Orochimaru left.

Truth be told, the Snake hadn't realized how far he'd pushed Sasuke until he had seen a dark stain forming on a rather thin ceiling. It was fascinating, really, what would send him over the edge; the last time Sasuke had tried to kill himself, he had been nine. Maybe he'd have to be a bit more careful on the topic of Naruto; Sasuke was growing very fond of him.

Orochimaru's smirk widened. Breaking the boy would be fun.

* * *

On Monday, Sasuke had been glomped by Naruto in the morning, stating that he had missed the raven over the weekend. 

It was enough to make Sasuke give a tiny smile, and he felt a bit of pain in his chest, knowing that he had been so close to leaving Naruto forever, and there the fox was, holding him...

The two of them ate lunch together in an isolated part of the schoolyard when the bell rang. Sighing, Sasuke stood, having enjoyed Naruto's soothing company and reluctant to leave it. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, taking him by surprise. He felt warm lips brush the back of his neck.

"We don't have to go inside, right?"

"It'll be hard to get to class if we don't." Sasuke countered, trying not to get distracted by the presence behind him. He wasn't doing a very good job.

"Then let's skip class." Gentle kisses trailed along his neck, and Sasuke tensed at the (not exactly unwanted) attention. "Let's go out and do something. It'll be fun."

"They'll call home."

"So?" Was the murmur in reply.

"I don't want O—Warujie to find out." Naruto paused. He bit his lower lip, remembering the tension between the ward and guardian on Friday.

"All right. But," He grinned mischievously, "They won't call if we're a few minutes late to class."

He pushed Sasuke into the tree next to them and buried his face in the crook of the shorter boy's neck.

Sasuke was irritated that he didn't mind the attention at all.

His fingers laced behind Naruto's neck, tilting his head back slightly. Well, he _was_ right. Being a few minutes late wasn't that big a deal. Naruto's head lifted and he nibbled on Sasuke's earlobe, his tongue outlining the contours of his ear. Sasuke shivered, allowing a sigh to escape his lips.

Through half-lidded eyes, Sasuke saw the world contrast drastically; the bright became blinding and the dark became abyssal.

_"Otouto..."_

Sasuke squeezed his eyes closed, willing his world to return to normal.

"Sasuke?"

Dark eyes fluttered open, and he was relieved to find that he was seeing normally again.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto had heard a tiny whimper that had nothing to do with pleasure and ceased in his ministrations to find Sasuke in distress.

"Yeah. Just a headache."

Naruto hid his concern with an awkward smile, "Oh. Let's go inside."

Sasuke nodded mutely and they each grabbed their respective bags, returning to the brick building.

* * *

Sasuke was barely able to walk straight as he entered the mansion. The symptoms had relaxed during the school day, but once he'd gotten on the train they'd made a comeback, and now his breathing was labored, his eyes hurt, and he felt dizzy. 

As much as he hated to admit it, he needed to find Orochimaru.

One hand trailing along the wall for balance, Sasuke struggled toward Orochimaru's study. In uncharacteristic clumsiness, Sasuke tripped over his own feet, and the next thing he knew, he was kneeling, side leaning against the wall.

This didn't happen often, but when it did—

His head hurt more, and he began to hear the whispers. He clapped his hands over his ears, but the words only became louder.

_Stop, stop, stop. Dammit, shut up! _

He felt arms wrap around him, and Sasuke could tell from the gentleness that it was _him_, not Orochimaru. He wanted so badly to lean into the embrace, but one could not rely on the dead.

At long last Sasuke's consciousness slipped away.

* * *

Kabuto's pen scratched on the clipboard, taking the necessary notes. 

Actually, to all appearances and information, the raven-haired boy was merely asleep, in the stage before REM. It did not take Kabuto long to decipher this was, in fact, false. Sasuke was an eternally light sleeper and should have woken when Kabuto (deliberately) slammed the door behind him.

The medic wasn't sure what happened—he was never told—but he was occasionally called in for things like this.

Satisfied that he really couldn't do much for the teenager in the pseudo-coma, Kabuto finished off his notes, left the room, and closed the door (gently this time).

* * *

Sasuke woke heavy-headed, sluggish, and he felt exhausted. His head tilted to the side, eyes at half-mast, and even though sleep was clawing at him, he knew he would have to stay awake. 

His mind seemed to be stubborn, taking a long time to process information. At long last his hand reached out for the call button that he had just realized was there.

While waiting for the medic to appear, he forced himself slowly into a sitting position, resting his head against his knees as there was no headboard for him.

A click of a lock and the door opened, revealing the medic, his hair hastily pulled back, glasses perched on his nose.

"Of course, you would wake up in the middle of the night, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke only turned his head slightly to face him, but still resting upon his knees.

"What time is it?"

"2 AM, Thursday." Kabuto replied curtly, shuffling around for instruments.

"I've been out for three days?" Surprise laced his thick voice.

"Yes," Kabuto had apparently found what he was looking for, "And don't get your hopes up for school."

Sasuke scowled. He had been doing just that.

"I want to run tests and besides, I need to make sure this was an isolated incident. It won't due for you to act up during school hours, now will it? In other words you'll have to stick around here for twenty-four hours. Sorry."

"Hnn..." If Sasuke was a bit more awake, he'd probably have snapped at the doctor.

"Sit up straight." Sasuke complied, Kabuto shining a light into each of his eyes, temporarily blinding the poor boy, who had been sitting in darkness. They went through a few standard tests before Kabuto declared that sleeping hadn't killed his reflexes or eyesight which was _such_ a big surprise.

"Okay. No sleeping for twenty-four hours, got it? Anything weird happens, tell me. I'll be sleeping in my room." At Kabuto's smirk—because he was truly a sadistic man, albeit a professional one—Sasuke scowled and considered making a rude hand gesture, but thought it would be wiser not to.

Instead opting for an incoherent mumble, Sasuke stepped onto the cold tile floor and left the room with Kabuto. It would be a long day.

* * *

Friday, finally. Sasuke was waiting in the front of the school for the blond idiot that he didn't want to admit he was looking forward to seeing. For most of Thursday he had managed to avoid the Snake aside from cursory and mocking inquires to how he was feeling. And after all that he _still_ only got four hours of sleep. Life was so unfair. 

His black eyes zeroed in on the blond; his hands in his pockets, kicking a rock around, and totally oblivious. A sadistic smirk graced Sasuke's pale face as a plan took form.

He moved quickly in a wide arc, maneuvering himself behind the slightly sulky blond. Sasuke leaned close, lips almost touching his ear—how was he not noticed?—and whispered,

"_Na—ruto..._"

The blond jumped a mile high and spun around, nearly tripping.

"Sasuke!" The raven was forced through the trauma of a quick hug, and he couldn't help but think _'nice'_ before he was released. "Where were you all week?"

"I was sick..." True enough.

"Really? I tried calling you, but no one picked up the phone."

_What? Dammit! Orochimaru must have given him my phone number when I was getting the food... Why can't he... just leave Naruto out of this... Why does he have to destroy—_

"That must be our old number... You must have gotten the wrong one by mistake."

"Oh..." Naruto looked a bit disappointed, "Well, write your number down for me later, 'kay?" Naruto's eyes shifted around slightly, and upon seeing no one nearby, he quickly kissed Sasuke on the lips.

Sasuke was slightly surprised, then he pulled Naruto down for another kiss. He could feel Naruto smirk as he pulled the Uchiha closer, nipping at his lower lip, Sasuke's slender fingers combing through Naruto's messy hair. Naruto pulled away.

"I missed you, Sasuke. Don't get sick." His face was honest and Sasuke allowed himself a nearly invisible smile,

"I'll try not to." He hoped he could keep that promise.

* * *

At lunch, Sasuke and Naruto ate with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji due to Naruto's insistence that Sasuke needed a social life. 

Naruto had some how managed to drag Kiba into a conversation about ramen, Shikamaru was dully watching whilst eating, Chouji was inhaling an impossible amount of food. Sasuke, meanwhile, picked at his smoked eel. He wasn't very hungry. Naruto shot him a glance from across the table and turned back to Kiba, arguing that pork ramen was better than shrimp ramen.

Sasuke felt something slide up his leg. Then down. He smirked knowingly at Naruto, who gave him a sideways glance before grinning in return.

* * *

It was the first time Sasuke considered his height, when Naruto smiled in borderline-mischief and pulled him into a tight embrace. Orochimaru was much taller than both boys, but all that meant was that he had looked more intimidating when Sasuke was younger. But Naruto, he was just a tiny bit taller than himself, no more than four inches. And he was warm. The warmth soaked like water into his clothing and finally into his body, encompassing him, strangely comforting. 

His mind told him to hate and damn the warmth. His heart told him to love it.

The embrace was different. The last time he had been held, he was nine. This one was closer and more intimate. That one had been comforting.

"You're so short, Sasuke." Naruto teased, either not sensing the raven's mood or trying to distract him.

"Hardly shorter than you, loser." Came the automatic retort, the mild insult a reflex.

"_You're_ the loser, idiot," The blond held him closer, "You're short."

"I might get taller." Sasuke felt like a child.

Naruto lifted Sasuke's chin and kissed him gently.

"I like you short."

Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder.

He really should damn the warmth. For Naruto.

He slowly pulled away.

_Dammit, Naruto, you don't know what you're doing to me, do you? _

"Let's do something." Sasuke said suddenly.

"What—now?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you didn't want Warujie to get mad at you?"

"I don't care anymore. Let's just do something."

Naruto's face split into a smile. A real smile, not the fake ones he would dish out.

"Let's go to that park again. You liked it right?"

"Hn."

Sasuke felt the arms unwrap from around him and they walked side-by-side.

For a long time they were silent; arriving at the park and meandering through the path, Sasuke absently enjoying the scenery. Naruto took the chance to study the older boy.

Sasuke's face was ever-blank, but Naruto thought he seemed more relaxed than usual, his usual frown gone. Naruto wondered at Sasuke's movements, how he made everything seem natural, fluid, and graceful. It wasn't until they arrived at the field where they had 'fought' last time that the idea arrived and he halted.

"Ne, Sasuke, do you dance?"

The shorter boy sent him a sharp glance, turning and stopping.

"Why would I _dance_?"

Naruto shrugged, "Well, I dunno. Maybe if a girl asked you to dance... or something."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I don't like girls and I don't like dancing."

Naruto stepped in front of him, close. "You like _me_, right?" A mischievous glint was in his eyes again, "And what if _I_ like dancing?" Naruto smiled at the blank look on Sasuke's face. "C'mon, I'll teach you."

"You're teaching me how to dance? I'm never going to dance, Naruto."

"Sure you are!" Was the grinning reply.

Sasuke felt a hand on his hip, and Naruto used his free hand to place Sasuke's hand on his shoulder. Then he took Sasuke's other hand.

"Now we just move."

Sasuke followed Naruto's movements smoothly, too entranced by the fox's closeness and warmth and gentleness. And those cobalt eyes.

Naruto's lips were brushing his own, and he felt breathless.

Was this what it was like? Was this what it was like to...

The warm lips pressed gently against his own and he felt his heart speed up. They had both stopped moving.

Sasuke felt like he was drowning in warmth.

Naruto pulled away, their eyes meeting; coal and cobalt.

Their lips met again, gentle, and...

Sasuke was drowning in gold.

Their lips departed, and Naruto held Sasuke in another warm embrace. The raven buried his face into the taller boy's shoulder. Was this...?

They held each other for a long time.

By the time Sasuke returned to the mansion, the warmth had left him.

* * *

Sasuke had deliberately not given Naruto his phone number. The blond, of course, did not know this. As it was, the infamous fox was spread out on his couch Saturday night, wishing he could call the raven. Sasuke was a mystery. It was like he was afraid that Naruto would _want_ to be with him. 

There was something wrong; Naruto could tell. Despite Sasuke's porcelain mask, he slipped sometimes. Sasuke was miserable. He could see it when he looked into those onyx eyes; when family or past was mention; when _Warujie_ was mentioned.

Sasuke was an actor: aloof, cold, mean, even cruel on the outside, but inside hurting, alone, miserable. Wanting someone.

And Naruto didn't know how to help him.

He had once told the raven that he would listen to him, if he needed to talk about his family. He hoped that Sasuke knew that invitation extended to all aspects. Naturally the boy had brushed the offer away with an insult. It had been a quick attempt to get Naruto off-topic, and he realized that now.

He had to help Sasuke, because something was very wrong.

He only wished he knew what.

* * *

Tuesday after school, Sasuke found himself pinned against a wall, with a _certain_ annoying blond attacking his lips. 

Their tongues were battling for dominance, breathing hard. Sasuke moaned and pulled Naruto closer.

"Can you two find a place a bit _less_ public?"

Naruto jumped off Sasuke, blushing immensely. The paler of the two was more subtle on embarrassment, shifting slightly.

"Kakashi-sensei!" A second of silence, "Ero sennin!"

Sasuke winced at the sheer volume of the shouts.

"What're you two doing here?" Naruto asked, his embarrassment making his voice a bit louder than usual.

"We were going to ask the same thing..." Kakashi drolled.

"But I encourage you to keep going... Research y'know." Said the elderly man next to Kakashi.

Sasuke stared at the hermit. _Ero sennin..._ How... accurate. He had never met someone so open about their, shall we say, 'naughty' side. He was afraid to ask what kind of research he was doing.

"You're writing another perverted book aren't you...?" Naruto accused, eyes narrowed.

"Yes!" The sennin declared proudly.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Not that it matters to me, but would you two happen to be...?"

Naruto squeaked, glanced at Sasuke (who dryly rose a brow at him), back to Kakashi, to the old man, then to Kakashi again.

"Um..." The blush was getting deeper.

"I assume that's a yes." Kakashi said, "Congratulations. Be sure to use protection."

Naruto's face resembled a tomato, "B-b-but we're boys!"

"Well it makes clean-up easier and helps against STDs." Kakashi said this all matter-of-factly.

Sasuke thought if Naruto turned any more red, he'd be blue.

* * *

The mansion was empty. Kabuto had likely returned to his apartment; he had his own room in the mansion but preferred to lived on his own. Orochimaru was probably getting supplies. 

Sasuke walked upstairs to his room, flicking the light on and dumping his messenger bag at the entrance.

He walked across the room, to the window, and stared at the outside. The mansion's yard was impressive; wide and impeccable, a forest reserve bordering the east side. Sasuke hated it.

He would love nothing more, at the moment, than to set the trees on fire, to watch the forest burn, to revel in the destruction.

He hated the forest, because Orochimaru loved it. To the Snake it offered mystery, intrigue. To Sasuke it offered only suffering. That was why he loved fire. Fire was something certain: add oxygen, and it will grow; add water and it will diminish; leave it be, and it will destroy. Sasuke found that, with so many uncertainties in his life, the certainty of fire was reassuring.

Cutting had long been his release, but Orochimaru had taken away all of the sharp objects in the house. Sadistic bastard. Once, when Sasuke had been playing with fire, Orochimaru learned of his infatuation with it. Thus, all lighters and matches were kept out of the mansion.

Sasuke needed to use the next bit of money that came his way to buy a knife or a lighter or _something_.

Giving a nonchalant shrug, Sasuke turned away from the window, unbuttoning his white dress shirt and abandoning it on the ground, more comfortable in his black undershirt.

He collapsed onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling for a long while. Finally, he turned to his side and instead stared at his wrists. They were still bandaged from his recent suicide attempt.

He closed his eyes.

He wanted to sleep.

* * *

The two were about halfway down the school block when it began to rain. Loud protests came from other students who walked this way home, and Naruto swore. Sasuke rose his brows at Naruto, face giving away nothing. He sighed. 

"Aw, man... Sasuke, this sucks."

A tiny smirk. "Hm."

"Are the gods trying to drown the world?" Naruto scowled. The downpour only seemed to become thicker.

"Che... Uh, hey, wanna go to my house?"

Sasuke shot him a surprised look. Naruto grinned in amusement.

"Well, you have a lot further to go... right? And this doesn't look like it'll let up soon." A tiny glance at the sky, down the road, and then a nod.

"Okay."

The two were completely soaked when they arrived at Naruto's apartment.

"Uh, I can let you borrow some of my clothes and we can just throw yours in the dryer."

Sasuke was running a hand through his hair, trying to keep his wet bangs out of his eyes. He gave Naruto an uncertain look.

"Alright."

He followed the blond to his room, and after a moment a long-sleeved black shirt and jeans were thrust into his arms.

"These'll fit you. I think."

A short time later, both were in dry clothes and the dryer was fully operational. He noticed that the dark-eyed boy was fidgeting with the sleeves of his borrowed shirt.

_What, Sasuke, knower-of-all, is nervous? Well... I suppose he isn't the type to go over to many people's houses..._

Naruto made his way to the kitchen and claimed a seat at his western style table.

"Feel free to help yourself to the fridge... And can you get me a soda?" Naruto grinned, deliberately being a poor host.

Sasuke gave him a knowing, nearly amused look, but didn't comment. He opened the fridge.

Soda, bread, a can of unmade orange juice, apples, and...

"Your milk is expired."

"Oh... Uh... I'll take care of that later."

Sasuke grabbed two bottles of soda and handed one to Naruto as he sat across from him.

"You look better in regular clothes than your school uniform." Naruto decided. Sasuke's lips twitched.

This... It was so... right.

Relaxing after school with someone who cared about him...

It took a moment for him to identify the feeling he had... He wasn't sure, because he hadn't felt it in a long time... but, he was pretty sure it was... love.

He felt himself smile.

* * *

Orochimaru was well aware that Sasuke was at his dear boyfriend's house. He had no solid proof of this, but it didn't matter. Sasuke wouldn't run away. Sasuke had no friends. Sasuke had no hobbies. There would only be one reason why Sasuke would be late. 

Ah, Naruto. He was quite an interesting specimen. He was beginning to change Sasuke. The same young boy who was so afraid of happiness, friends. Lovers. He had several options in mind for the blond.

The first was to kill him; devastate Sasuke into submission. That however could simply make the boy suicidal and he really didn't have time for such antics.

The second was to torture him to death and force Sasuke to watch. One might think that would only serve to make the raven more suicidal and self-abusive, but Orochimaru knew him like no one ever would. It would simply break his spirit, all life would be gone, including the want to die. He was, though, a bit fond of Sasuke's passive-aggressive fire.

The third option was simply to move elsewhere with Sasuke. It was the safest for Sasuke's sanity, but there was always the chance they would communicate.

And the final option. To make Naruto 'useful', as he had originally intended. That could, though, go wrong in many ways.

Well, he had time to think about it. Orochimaru glanced at the clock. Sasuke would be back late.

* * *

Sasuke had only interacted with Naruto in public, and now he realized what he had been missing out on. 

Naruto was sucking on his bottom lip, laying on top of him on the couch. Sasuke couldn't help a groan as Naruto's tongue slid into his mouth, massaging his own tongue.

The blond retreated, trailing kisses along Sasuke's jaw, down his throat, before selecting a spot on his neck, sucking hard.

Sasuke moaned, sliding his hands under Naruto's shirt, feeling his chest. He _really_ needed to come over to Naruto's more often.

Naruto's own hands were running up and down Sasuke's sides, breathing hard. Sasuke's couldn't help but dig his fingers into Naruto's back. He had to admit, he was getting aroused and the fact that Naruto's hips were grinding into his wasn't helping.

Naruto's tongue ran across his collarbone before their lips pressed together again.

Suddenly there was a loud buzz and both boys pulled apart quickly, alarmed. Naruto smiled and with a breathy laugh, buried his face into Sasuke's neck.

"The dryer." He clarified.

Sasuke couldn't help a tiny laugh as Naruto pulled back.

"You look beautiful when you smile, Sasuke. You should do it more often."

They met in a chaste kiss before Naruto pulled away.

"Let's get your clothes."

Reluctantly, Sasuke allowed Naruto to leave the couch. The words were on the tip of his tongue, but he wouldn't say them. Couldn't.

He couldn't love Naruto. Because that would be too great a cruelty.

* * *

Sasuke wanted to hate him. It was a desire that drove him mad; to just _hate_ the blue-eyed bastard and to make him hate the raven right back and then everything would be _okay_. 

Not like _this_.

Not like feeling love, and happiness, and emotions he _couldn't _feel, because if he did—

He had loved once. Kimimaro had been like a brother to him. After Orochimaru had 'adopted' him, Kimimaro had shown him kindness. No cruelty, only sympathy and understanding. As long as they had been together, they had a chance.

Kimimaro had saved him, in more ways than one. When he had been bleeding to death from slit wrists, _he_ had been the one to find help. He had comforted him when Sasuke was at his lowest.

Kimimaro was his earliest memory. He had no recollection of any life before Orochimaru and he didn't know if that was right or not, but Kimimaro was the only one _ever_ there for him.

When Kimimaro had died, Sasuke knew that really he should blame Orochimaru, because if it wasn't for him then all of this wouldn't have happened. But Sasuke knew it was really his fault. He was the only one to be blamed for Kimimaro's death. And he accepted that.

If Sasuke loved again, even if it was differently from the way he had loved Kimimaro, it would only end in death.

It had to end.

He just didn't know how to make it.

* * *

This was different. He didn't feel as disconnected as he usually did; the cool metal table was clearly felt by his naked back; the lights did not play tricks on his eyes. 

There was no ghost to keep him company.

His eyes were half-lidded, the tranquilizer still doing its job. At his side he could hear the man arranging everything. His loose pants were too thin and he felt cold. There was a light touch at his wrist.

"This will hurt a little."

Sasuke didn't care.

There were no concerned green eyes to watch over him.

**_End Chapter 5_**

**Otouto:** (弟) Younger brother. I forgot to translate this last time.

What did you think of the dancing thing? Rather cliché, but I couldn't help but write it out and then I ended up liking it a lot, so I kept it in.

Yeah. Kimimaro. Only one person got it. Actually, I was surprised no one guessed Gaara. But then again, he'd probably be all, "...get over it..." and walk away. For an emo he's pretty down-to-earth. All that sand he carries around must ground him... Some of you guys guessed Itachi, and I thought that was really cool. I love him, but he gets a bit of a different role here.

And I know Sasuke's falling 'hard and fast' as they say, but I think that's a bit of the point...

And no. That last part was not yaoi. Scout's honor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Don't own  
**Warning:** This chapter has mood swings.

**Chapter 6**

_I have to do it._

Sasuke breathed. He felt the old loneliness creep up his spine and begin to tear at his heart again. He hated the feeling, yes, but he'd rather feel that again then...

_For him. I have to do it _for him.

He wondered... Did Naruto know something would happen? Would he hate the pale boy he had put so much trust in? Sasuke hoped so. Blue eyes met black. Sasuke's gaze shifted away. He couldn't look at those eyes. It felt like a thousand swords were ripping through him whenever he did. He couldn't look at those eyes.

"Ne, Sasuke, are you feeling okay today?"

Troubled blue eyes looked down at the slightly shorter boy, but his eyes were not met. Naruto's concern had mounted throughout the agonizingly slow day, and now they were nearing the train station.

"Fine." Sasuke's mouth was dry.

Two tan, calloused hands gently grabbed his face and lifted it, forcing eye contact. Sasuke saw those azure eyes, and he just... couldn't.

"Why can't you tell me what's wrong?"

Sasuke's mind flew through every wrong and unjust thing in his life, and it was becoming harder to keep eye contact. He was dying to look away. Anywhere but those eyes. A hand ran through his hair.

"I'm here for you Sasuke."

_I know, I know, dammit! That's why... We can't... _

Eye contact wavered, and finally broke. Sasuke looked at the ground behind Naruto. The raven gasped as he was drawn into a hug.

"Do you want to come over to my place?"

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut—_dammit_—and nodded into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto pulled away gently, keeping an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and leading him past the train station, to Naruto's apartment.

_Dammit, Naruto, why is this so hard?_

Silently, the pair entered the small apartment. It was the same as before: a small entryway, leading to the tiny living room, complete with a couch, coffee table, and TV, the kitchen entrance to the left of the living room, and further past the living room was a small corridor containing the bathroom and bedroom.

Naruto turned to the other boy, his eyes—_ those eyes!_—full of worry, love, and concern.

_Those eyes... Why can I not look into them without feeling this?_

His broad hand lifted, gently smoothing Sasuke's brow, and placing a gentle kiss on the raven's forehead. He pulled away, hand absentmindedly caressing the pale cheek. The onyx eyes met his mixed with fear and something else, and suddenly his slender, pale arms slipped around the taller boy's waist, burying his face into his broad shoulder. After a moment's surprise, Naruto's arms wrapped around Sasuke's slender shoulders, hands running up and down his back, trying to comfort the boy.

"Please tell me what's wrong." He begged, voice thick, feeling useless to the pale boy.

_I wish I could. Oh god, I wish I could. _

Sasuke's form began to tremble more as he squeezed his eyes shut, a tiny whine escaping his throat.

_Why the hell does this hurt so much?_

Naruto held him close as possible, chin resting on the silky black hair, at a loss as to how to comfort the trembling teenager. _Sasuke... You're finally breaking, aren't you?_

It wasn't long later that Sasuke found himself in Naruto's lap, the taller boy's arms around his waist and chin tucked over his head. Sasuke vaguely felt like a little kid again: curled up in Kimimaro's lap, seeking comfort and receiving it in the best way the older knew how to give it.

Naruto shifted slightly as he ran a hand through Sasuke's dark locks. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

Sasuke pressed his back against the fox, curling up slightly and savoring the warmth. And finally the words just came to him and there was nothing he could do to stop them; the words he'd been trying not to say because he had to end it, if those words had ever been or would ever be true.

"I love you."

Warm, calloused fingers brushed across his pale cheek, tucking some of his longish bangs behind his ear and coming to a rest at the crook of his neck.

"I love you too."

And Sasuke could imagine the bitter, worried smile on Naruto's face. There was a small kiss on the top of his ear, and Sasuke closed his eyes.

* * *

Sasuke had a feeling he would not be going to school tomorrow. Maybe it was the look Orochimaru had given him when he returned to the mansion at 5:30, or maybe it was just the way the world had felt in general. He didn't give it too much thought. 

But his head hurt from the conflicting emotions he was so unused to experiencing, and he decided to take a shower, as if to wash them away.

He had a bathroom connected to his room—a small upside to living with a rich man—and Sasuke found he had some semblance of privacy due to this. Stepping inside the bathroom, he shed his shirt, annoyed with how uncomfortable it was. He caught his reflection in the mirror—a silly, full-length thing that he always thought was an unnecessary luxury.

Sasuke was too thin. In the mirror he could see his ribs, clearly defined. It wasn't that he didn't eat enough. He had an unnaturally high metabolism. Blankly, he ran his fingers along his side, feeling as his skin dipped and rose, stretched over the slender bones. He was too thin.

Kimimaro had been thin too. He had wasted away to nothing. Naruto, though, he was strongly built. He remembered feeling his bare chest; he could feel the ribs, but they had bulk around them; he was normal.

Sasuke turned on the shower, giving it a moment to warm before shedding his pants and boxers.

The water thrumming against his skin was far too hot, making it redden, but he didn't care. He didn't care it hurt, stinging his back, seeming to make him drown.

Sasuke pressed his hands against the tile wall in front of him, eyes squeezing shut and he felt dizzy, waiting for his body to numb to the water.

At long last he only felt the pressure of water against his back, but never the heat. He straightened, eyes still closed but now meditatively, lips parted only slightly.

It felt nice to be numb for a little while. After a while Sasuke realized he was loosing sense of space, time, and balance and shut off the shower. He leaned against the still-hot wall, catching himself, and he left the shower, drying off with a towel and pulling on the drawstring pants he had left out for himself.

Absently, he ran a hand through his hair to smooth it out, then slipped into bed. His eyes remained half-open for a long time. He really did feel tired, and he wanted to sleep.

_Kimimaro... _

Sasuke was strapped down to the table, shirtless. The rough bonds dug uncomfortably into his skin, but he didn't care. By age ten, Sasuke was used to this treatment. He heard Orochimaru at his side, going through his things, the clinking of metal as he got what he needed.

"This might hurt, Sasuke." The cruel voice said. He felt a cotton swab dab at the inside of his elbow. A moment later there was a needle prick. A sickening sensation as he felt the liquid enter his body.

Then total pain.

Sasuke ground his teeth together, arching his back, despite the firm straps. A whimper escaped his throat, not daring to scream.

_Suddenly the pain was gone, and Sasuke collapsed to the table. He felt his body shaking, and he gasped for breath._

_"My, that doesn't seem to have gone well." Mused Orochimaru, unseen to the child._

_Sasuke felt darkness overtake his vision. Things never went well... Not with Sasuke... Not with Kimimaro... not with all the children before them... The only thing Sasuke could look forward to was the sweet oblivion that followed the cruel experiments._

Sasuke gasped as he woke from the dream. Oh gods. Oh gods, not _that_ dream again. A year. That memory took place a year after his death—and oh gods, he could never forget the total hopelessness that encompassed him that day forward. Forcing himself to take deep, slow breaths, Sasuke stood and walked into his bathroom, pouring himself a cup of water and drinking it slowly. The empty glass clattered against the marble surface as Sasuke absently put it down and closed his eyes.

He couldn't think about Kimimaro, no, not now. Sasuke felt a mad burning for his knife. He wanted to see blood now, his blood, and he wanted that sweet numbness, and that state of nothingness, and he _didn't want to think of Kimimaro_.

Sasuke's hands clasped the sink and he leaned forward, closing his eyes tightly. He had to get his emotions under control. Since when _weren't_ they? Ah, since Naruto. That blue-eyed lovable bastard. That boy would be the end of him. Or vice versa.

Taking another deep breath, Sasuke straightened and opened his eyes. He felt his blood turn to ice as he saw a figure standing behind him in the mirror, but quickly masked his face.

Orochimaru. How much of the breakdown had he seen? Emotion was weakness, and weakness had never been a luxury Sasuke could afford. Narrowing his gaze to the cold, aloof, resentful one he usually bore, Sasuke turned to the pallid man.

"What?" Venom dripped from his voice, and he couldn't help it.

That sickly sweet smile was on Orochimaru's face. "Come with me, Sasuke." He reached out, as if to grab the young boy by his shoulder and guide him, but Sasuke flinched back. Pointless, he knew, but it made him feel better. He arrogantly swept past the older man, who's smirk bore into his back.

No, he would not go to school tomorrow.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto skidded to a stop in front of said dark-haired boy on Wednesday morning. Sasuke was relieved he didn't attempt a glomp, because at the speed he had been going, Sasuke wouldn't have been able to stop himself from falling over and most likely hitting his head on the sidewalk. 

"Where were you yesterday! I was worried!"

Sasuke blinked. "You were?"

Naruto looked about and noticed they had garnered a few curious glances. He grabbed Sasuke by the arm and found a more private spot, behind the tennis court.

"Yes, I was worried!" Naruto hissed quietly, "You were all depressed on Monday and when you didn't turn up on Tuesday I was afraid you... did... something..." Naruto's eyes flickered away, but the message had been conveyed.

Sasuke pulled the taller boy into a hug. "I wouldn't do that." It felt so strange saying that, as he remembered the bandages on his arms from his recent attempt, but he didn't care. He couldn't stand for Naruto to worry. "Something came up is all. I'm sorry." A part of Sasuke's mind was amazed at how he was able to feel and convey all those emotions...

Naruto shrugged in Sasuke's hold. "Don't worry about it," He said with one of his false laughs. "It's nothing... Just," He pulled back to get a good look at Sasuke's face, "talk to me. I feel like I don't know anything about you."

Sasuke's mind already knew how to turn that comment into a fight, and _then_ it would finally be over, but his tongue froze in his mouth and the words never came. Instead, "Let's go to your place again. We can talk there."

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "After school, right?"

"Yes, moron. After school." Sasuke smirked amusedly.

It wasn't until well into his first class that Sasuke had to refrain from smacking his forehead. _Idiot. What are you going to say if he asks a question you can't answer?_

* * *

Naruto had no clue whether to laugh or cry. 

Their usual gym teacher, Gai, was absent. Instead they had a man named Ebisu. Who was quite possibly worse. Then again, he didn't ramble about the 'spring of youth' or whatever and didn't burst into tears along with Lee, so maybe he _was_ better. He wished he had gym with Sasuke, if only to see him attempt to escape his fangirls. (_Maybe _that's_ how he stays in shape. I know for a fact Ino and Sakura are pretty quick._ Naruto thought amusedly.)

At least he had Shikamaru. And Kiba. So it could be worse.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, isn't it terrible that Gai-sensei has left us!" Lee cried to the blond.

"He'll be back tomorrow, fuzzy brows."

"But tomorrow is so far away! The power of youth cannot wait!"

"Uh-huh. I've gotta... bye."

He had no problem with Lee... He was just... weird...

"Hey Naruto."

_Why is everyone talking to me today? Oh yeah, 'cuz I'm great.  
_

"Hey Tenten. I didn't know you have gym with me."

The brunette sighed. "I don't. Kakashi-sensei wants to see you."

"O—kay." He didn't move.

"Now."

"Now?"

"Yes, Naruto." Tenten gave an exasperated sigh.

"Uh... right! I'm going."

And with that, Naruto unwittingly walked out of the gym, down to room 116, and into torture's waiting arms.

"You wanted to see me, Kaka-sensei..." He trailed off as he spotted the second man in the room.

"I'm sorry Naruto," There was genuine apology in Kakashi's voice. "He insisted on it."

Naruto had to keep from whimpering in fear. There, next to Kakashi, was the one man he truly feared.

Jiraiya.

The elderly man smiled in a way that clearly bespoke suffering for the teenager. Knowing there was no way out of it, he closed the door behind himself and braced for the torment.

"Sooo. What's his name?"

"I _told_ you, Jiraiya, it's Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi sighed and shot his student a sympathetic glance.

The man's grin only widened and gestured for Naruto to come closer. Against his better judgment he obeyed, taking a seat at a desk.

Jiraiya leaned forward. "Have you done it yet?"

"No!" Instantly his face resembled a tomato and jumped out of his chair. "We've only been going out for three weeks." He flushed more when he realized he said 'going out'. At this point, Kakashi's sadistic and perverted side decided to rear it's ugly head.

"So, your _boyfriend—_is he a good kisser?"

"Sh-shut up!"

"Uzumaki, respect your teachers!" Was the false scolding of Kakashi.

Naruto felt a distinct desire to crawl into a corner and die.

* * *

"What's your favorite color?" 

"That's all you can think of? Pretty cliché, don't you think?"

"Just answer the damn question, Sasuke."

Subjects: Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto.  
Location: Naruto's apartment. Kitchen table.  
Time: After school. Who cares about specifics?  
Reason: 'Learning about each other'. You'd think this was suggested by a marriage counselor.

"Blue. Yourself?"

"Orange!"

"Should have seen that coming." Sasuke was smirking at the boy across from him. He glared, but continued.

"What teacher do you want to dismember the most?"

"Hm... That sub. Ebisu."

"Kakashi. I'll mutilate the bastard."

Sasuke rose a brow and his voice took on a mocking tone, "Now, now Naruto. Watch your language. And I've heard that murder lowers your GPA."

"I said _mutilate_, not murder."

"And that's so much better. He'll live to tell the tale."

"I'll cut out his tongue."

"He could write."

"I'll cut off his fingers."

"Type with his toes."

"And his toes."

"He could glare fiercely in your direction. The police would figure it out."

"Oh fine, I'll just kill the bastard."

"That's a good boy."

"Fuck off, Uchiha."

"But I thought you loved me?"

"I'd love you more if you weren't such a bastard."

"I'm hurt Naruto."

"Hey! Don't change the topic! What's your favorite animal?"

"Raven."

"And _I'm_ cliché?"

"Shut up, Uzumaki. Yourself?"

"Fox!"

"_So_ saw that one coming."

"Yeah yeah. Best kisser?"

"Shikamaru."

"WHAT?"

"I'm kidding. Kiba."

"_Sasuke..._" The whine was reminiscent of a child.

"Fine, fine... You. Happy?"

"Yes!"

"..."

"Aren't you going to ask me who I think the best kisser is?"

"I already know. Yourself."

"Damn! How'd you know?"

"You're you."

"Deep, Uchiha. Very deep."

"You're doing so much better."

Sasuke was smiling slightly at the blond boy opposite of him. Somehow this was... more fun than he expected. He thought there would be harder questions. Like why he had no parents or why he lived with 'Warujie'. He didn't know how to answer those.

"Hey, Sasuke-bastard."

"Yes, loser?"

"Let's work on homework?"

"What? You want to do work?" Sasuke rose a brow. The Uzumaki was up to no good.

"I work..."

"And I like girls."

"Sasuke, how could you?"

The pale boy rolled his eyes. "C'mon, moron. Let's do homework."

They both stood and left for the living room where they had promptly abandoned their schoolbags.

Upon walking into the rug-clad area, Naruto suddenly spoke.

"Great. Now let's fool around."

"Wha—" The smaller was tackled around the midsection, colliding with rug. To his dismay he let loose a tiny yelp.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's predictability. The blond was straddling his hips, hands on either side of the raven's head. Naruto grinned in a feral way before roughly claiming Sasuke's lips. Surprised at the ferocity, for a moment all Sasuke could think to do was tangle his fingers in the fox's wild hair and lick at Naruto's lips. Gently, Naruto took Sasuke's tongue with his teeth and tugged slightly.

Whining, Sasuke lifted his head from the ground to more fully lean into the kiss. Naruto broke the kiss, still smirking, and licked Sasuke's ear before sucking hard on his neck. Sasuke tangled his fingers in the blond hair, panting.

Maybe he could put off homework for a little bit.

* * *

Sasuke frowned as he stared at himself in the mirror. On his neck was a _very_ obvious dark mark. It did not help whatsoever that he was so pale. Pouting slightly—wait, no, _frowning_, he didn't pout—frowning slightly he buttoned his school shirt to the top. He hated how stuck up he looked like that, but at least he wouldn't be parading around a...

...hickey.

Dammit! Sasuke scowled at his reflection. The damn bastard! He was going to _kill_ him!

Quite suddenly, he smirked.

If anyone knew how to get under his skin it was Naruto.

_**End Chapter 6**_

I know what you _all_ were thinking when reading the beginning of that flashback. Get your mind out of the gutter. ...On second thought; don't. Anyway, no one guessed experiments, which kind of surprised me. I thought right when I posted the first chapter, someone would review and say, "I know EXACTLY what's happening!" And proceed to lay out my entire story before me. But no one did. Maybe some of you guessed it and just didn't say anything? (Don't lie, please!) I hope it's not so weird that I've managed to scare people away. But if I did... eh. Oh well.

That last line—look back at chapter 1 for a slight variation on it. You'll see things are changing. Yay for character development (sort of).

I'm not particularly fond of the beginning of this chapter, but... whatever. It's mushy. :pokes it: Ew, it makes a squishy sound...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Hot damn, if I owned Naruto, I'd never have thought up that LOVELY line about Naruto having an affinity 'for' Sasuke. :swoon: Shonen-ai goodness.

**Chapter 7**

"Sasuke." He narrowed his eyes as he stood in the doorway. His prey was still in bed, back to him, the navy blanket drawn up to his shoulder. Morning light poured in from the French window; the wooden sills casting a stark shadow. They formed a cross, splaying across the ground and snaking up onto the bed.

The was no reaction to his call.

"Sasuke." This time Orochimaru's voice was far more firm, bordering annoyed, "Get up _now_. You have school."

And still there was no reaction.

Hissing in annoyance the tall man walked around to the other side of the bed to get a look at his ward.

Sasuke's black eyes were blank and unfocused, face smooth and expressionless. For a moment, Orochimaru wondered if Sasuke was simply sleeping with his eyes open. This theory, however was soon dispelled as he placed a hand on Sasuke's cheek, earning a vague blink and the tiniest frown.

"Sasuke?" Curiosity genuinely piqued, Orochimaru knelt in front of the young boy. Those black eyes continued to stare at nothing. Slipping two fingers under Sasuke's chin, he pushed the head up on the pillow. He made no reaction to this, and gently, Orochimaru traced the teenager's lips with his thumb. A tiny knitting of the eyebrows was the only response.

Tilting his head to the side, the pallid man withdrew from Sasuke's personal space. He pondered bemusedly for a moment. Odd. This had never happened before. Standing, he briefly ran a hand through the boy's raven locks. He stalked across the room to the boy's desk, where a black phone resided. He picked up the piece of technology leisurely, dialing Kabuto's number.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" The terse answer was.

"Good morning, Kabuto."

"Orochimaru-sama? Why are you on Sasuke-kun's line?"

"Hm..." His golden eyes flicked over to the prone boy's form, "There's something wrong with him."

There was a pause on the other end, then, "Such as?"

"I'm not sure... Come over here and check him. He's hardly responding to anything."

There was an obvious puzzled tone, "I'll be right over." The line went dead. Orochimaru dropped the phone back in its cradle. He strode back to the bed, and after a moment, sat on the edge of it.

"You are quite the mystery, Sasuke."

* * *

"It's not medical. It's psychological." Kabuto stated coolly. "He's aware of what is happening around him, but he's seeing it as if it happens to someone else." 

Orochimaru didn't bother to ask how this came about. He had a good enough idea. "How long will it last?"

"Who knows? I've taken basic tests—everything is normal. He's awake, just not 'there'. I say we see if he shakes it off by tomorrow morning and if not I'll take more full tests on him."

"Thank you, Kabuto. Stay here for the day, will you? I'll check his records for any anomalies." Orochimaru turned to leave.

"Perhaps he has been broken, Orochimaru-sama?"

The Snake smiled as he looked over his shoulder at the medic, "I'm convinced that this one won't break so easily."

* * *

A doll. 

That was what he was.

Just as lifeless, easily manipulated; a toy for a power far beyond himself.

_He watched as a bird flitted about at his window._

In the last mansion, there had been a small camellia garden. Camellias, Kimimaro had once said, were the most beautiful flower. He asked why. The only reply he received was a sad smile.

_The bird was fighting with another bird._

Camellias... They flower early. They represent young strength. Is that why they are beautiful, Kimimaro?

_A raven and—what was that?—a falcon or hawk. _

Camellias are highly valued in Japan. Or is it young strength that is valued? Young strength... like...

_What were they fighting over? Food?_

Naruto. It wasn't normal strength. What made him face each day with cheerfulness? It didn't make sense... Nothing about that boy made sense.

_The hawk swooped up, then darted back down, raking out its claws._

That boy. Why was he so strong? Was he a fool? Or was he...

_Even through the glass he could hear the raven's cry as it was struck by those talons. He saw a bit of blood fall from the sky—wasn't the sky always raining blood?_

(The moonlight refracted off the red-silver blade.)

A tear fell down his cheek.

_The raven fell._

He blinked, jolted back as if by electricity.

_The raven fell..._

Squeezing his eyes shut, he suddenly felt as if his senses were rushing back. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

Somewhat numbly, he pushed himself up and ran a hand through his hair. What had happened to him...? Shaking his head again, he stood and, almost as though he were doing it automatically, walked out of his room, down the stairs, and outside. He didn't care that the hems of his sweatpants were getting damp—it had rained last night—and walked to the place under his window.

There was a small black mass, writhing amidst the grass, crowing weakly. For a long moment he stood above it, staring. He sank to his knees. It was such an infantile and childish curiosity. He reached out with one hand—

"That bird is wild, Sasuke-kun. It won't be friendly."

He rocked back on his heels and turned to stare at Kabuto.

"It's hurt." He said simply.

Frowning, Kabuto kneeled next to him. "It is." He agreed with a sigh. "Got cut up fairly well and broke his wing on the way down." He turned and saw a shadowed, but unmistakable, look on the boy's face. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. Very gently, he wrapped it around the bird and its eyes before picking it up, mindful of it's hurt wing. "He'll probably die."

Sasuke looked from the bundle held in Kabuto's hands to his eyes.

"Ravens are stronger than that."

* * *

"Do you know what woke him?" 

Orochimaru's glance told him to continue.

"He wanted to help an injured bird." Kabuto smirked sardonically, "He doesn't like to see things hurt."

The Snake laughed dryly. "Rather childish of him. I thought he'd have grown up."

"There is nothing immature about ideals, Orochimaru-sama."

A slow smile spread across his lean face as he regarded his right-hand man, "I suppose that is true."

* * *

Sasuke gently touched the raven's back, trailing his fingers along the feathers. The bird turned its head to look at him warily. 

Kabuto had long ago wanted to be a vet. How... ironic. He had known the proper amounts of tranquilizer to give the bird while he set the wing. Sasuke had watched in detached fascination.

"You'll fly again." Sasuke promised the raven.

* * *

"Sasuke... he misses a lot of school." 

Jiraiya looked up from his laptop, where he was typing X-rated material. "Hm?"

"Sasuke. You know. Naruto's boyfriend. He misses school a lot, but he never really seems sick." Kakashi was frowning at a book written by none other than Jiraiya himself.

Jiraiya shrugged nonchalantly, "Maybe he likes to play hooky and his guardian doesn't care."

"If that were true, he'd probably tell Naruto that instead of saying he was sick or something came up."

"What are you getting at, Kakashi?"

The silver-haired man blinked, then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry, that was just a mix of worry for Naruto, a student, and my habits as an investigator."

Jiraiya sighed, "That Yamato. Can't he just do investigations on his own and let you read my masterpieces?"

"He pays me. You don't."

"I thought you were above material things such as money, Kakashi."

"Nope."

"Hmph. What has Yamato been having you do that takes up so much time, anyway?"

"He got a lead on a big criminal. Everyone's working on it."

"Well good luck. Don't get shot. I need you to beta my new book."

"Your concern is overwhelming."

"Of course it is, Kakashi."

* * *

Sasuke sighed, looking blankly at a book without reading the words. It wasn't often he would sit in the backyard, but today he just wanted some fresh air, something that couldn't be done in his own room with sealed windows. He leaned back against the tree and sighed. It was mid-afternoon and he felt hungry, but he didn't feel up to the possibility of dealing with Orochimaru. If he was lucky, Kabuto would take pity on him and bring out a sandwich. Not likely. 

Giving up, he snapped his book shut and casually placed it on the grass. The injured raven was now in a small cage that Kabuto had somehow managed to scare up. Apparently Orochimaru had not minded that there was a bird in the house. If Sasuke really thought about it, it was almost sickly amusing. He had found an injured animal and his guardian was letting him keep it. Like a child.

"Tch." Sasuke scowled as he ran a hand through his hair. He knew that was how Orochimaru thought of him: as a child. He knew he amused the older man. He knew Orochimaru thought his 'infatuation' with Naruto was _cute_. His desire to save the little raven was childish; his suicide attempts only showed he was spoiled. To Orochimaru, he was just an object that had no _real_ free will. Sasuke's 'childish antics', as they had been called more than once, were just a source of amusement for the Snake and if they got out of hand, they would be stopped.

He was nothing. Not even human. He had realized this early in life. He had learned not to dream. Dreams were for fools. He acknowledged this idea, and then embraced it when Kimimaro died. Their dream of escaping and having a _normal_ life died even before Kimimaro. Sasuke would not live a lie.

Then, Naruto... He was... just a game? The thought hurt with such intensity that Sasuke had to squeeze his eyes shut and grit his teeth. He felt his nails digging into his palms and forced himself to relax. Naruto... it couldn't last. Sasuke didn't like how his throat constricted at that thought, but forced himself to accept it. He could never have Naruto. (Had he been dreaming? He hadn't meant to.) Naruto, like everything else, was just a temporary distraction until Orochimaru deemed him a waste of time and got rid of him too.

So why did he keep playing the game?

**Because you need to. **

The answer came in Kimimaro's voice. Sasuke shook his head, eyes still closed.

"What's the need?" He murmured. He didn't get a reply. He couldn't say he was surprised. Kimimaro always wanted him to figure things out on his own.

* * *

"Sasuke-kuuuuuun!" Sasuke winced and half-expected his ears to bleed as a pink-haired girl attached herself to his arm as he walked to school. 

"Good morning, Sakura." He sighed. He really didn't mind the girl, but she... really needed to stop clinging. She was like Saran Wrap.

"Why weren't you at school yesterday, Sasuke-kun? I was really worried."

"Busy. Could you let go?"

Sakura looked dejected as she released the unfortunate boy.

"Did I miss anything in Literature?" Sasuke found he always felt much more willing to speak with Sakura when his personal bubble was only minimally invaded.

"Not really. We just had to read a short story. Um... Sasuke-kun? Do you want to do anything after school?"

"Sorry. I'm doing something with Naruto."

"Oh. Alright. Hey, are you two best friends or something? You're always together."

Sasuke shrugged and nodded. Not a whole lot of people knew they were together; only a handful of the faculty (largely thanks to Jiraiya and Kakashi), and Shikamaru and Shino, and Kiba. Sasuke figured it was really no one's business, so he didn't tell anyone.

"You know, I never used to like Naruto," Sakura stated thoughtfully, "but, I dunno, he doesn't seem so bad anymore. He's still _loud_, though." She grinned at Sasuke, "Maybe you've knocked some sense into him?"

Sasuke snorted.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, are you ready for the finals?"

"Hm?"

"Well, we've got them next week..."

"Aa... I'm sure they'll be easy."

Sakura gave an uneasy smile, "Right. Of course, how could they not be?"

Sasuke gave a little sigh and said, "You'll do fine, Sakura. You're one of the smartest kids in class."

Sakura blushed and looked at her feet. "Th-thank you, Sasuke-kun. Uhm... Will you... keep in touch over the summer?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Hn. I'll try." He had no intention to—for her safety—but a little lie never hurt too badly.

"That's great, Sasuke-kun! We should all get together; you, me, Ino, and Naruto."

Sasuke looked away.

"Yeah, we can try to do that."

"Ah... well, I've gotta go. Bye!" Sakura waved as she departed for her friends. Sasuke began to look for Naruto.

* * *

It wasn't long after Sasuke entered Naruto's home that he was pressed against the wall and kissed. He responded in kind, playfully fighting with Naruto's tongue. Naruto pulled him closer, weaving a hand into Sasuke's black hair and his other hand around the smaller's waist. Sasuke hesitated at the more intimate contact, but brushed it aside as Naruto kissed him more insistently. 

A moment later, they moved to a more _suitable_ place to make-out, also known as the couch. Naruto attacked a sensitive spot on Sasuke's neck with licks and bites, noting with satisfaction he was _always_ able to get a reaction from the stoic bastard that way.

Naruto began to grind their hips together and Sasuke bit his lip, flushing, uncertain of the contact. Naruto's fingers began to clumsily unbutton Sasuke's shirt, sadly touching his too-visible ribs, not registering Sasuke's small flinch.

Breathing heavily, Naruto's hand tugged at Sasuke's waistband, but this time, he noticed when Sasuke gasped and instinctually shied away from the touch. Uncertainty stopped the blond, shifting back.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he met those deep eyes and said,

"Do you want this, Sasuke?"

"Do what you want with me." His voice held no emotion.

"What about what you want?"

"Does it matter what I want?" Those dark, infinite eyes stared up at him. They seemed empty.

"Yes. What you want means the world to me."

Sasuke's eyes closed.

"Do you want this, Sasuke?"

"No... Not yet."

He leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Eyes opened.

"You're not some tool, Sasuke. I love you too much for that."

"You shouldn't lie, Naruto." His voice held a flicker of uncertainty.

"It's no lie, Sasuke. I want for you to be happy."

Sasuke closed his eyes again and turned his head away. For just a moment Naruto thought he was crying.

"Will you... hold me?" His voice was small and timid.

"Of course."

Naruto shifted so he lay in front of Sasuke and wrapped his arms around his waist and tucked his head over the raven's. Sasuke buried his face into Naruto's chest.

_Not a tool...?

* * *

_

Eventually, Sasuke fell asleep with Naruto's arms still around him. Naruto studied the sleeping raven. His shirt was still on, even though it was unbuttoned, and he could see his ribs—he could _count_ them. Was... that normal? His mind flashed back to the gym locker room. While he didn't stare, he knew that none of the other boys were this thin. Did Sasuke not eat enough? 

And...

What if he hadn't noticed Sasuke's discomfort? Would he really have let Naruto do whatever he wanted? Even though he wasn't ready? The guilt drove the fox up the wall; he should have asked before things had gotten heated. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

"Sleep well, _koi_." Naruto murmured, before leaving the couch and covering him.

**_End Chapter 7_**

**Koi:** (恋) Beloved. Because it's cooler to say things in Japanese.

What's wrong with Sasuke this chapter? Seriously, is there a _name_ for his issue? Don't ask me where all that came from... (Was it too weird and random? I think it was.) He's just a strange kid... I think he might be a bit Borderline...

I'd also like to remind you all that Sasuke's school uniform has long sleeves and his casual wear has something to cover his arms. That's why Naurto hasn't seen Sasuke's scars. It wasn't really a detail I emphasized. Sorry for any confusion.

And I finally elaborated on Kakashi's part-time detective job. Yay. For the record, Yamato is not an OC. He's a character introduced in Part Two.

And if you can tell... I read too much Yami no Matsuei. I blame Muraki-kun.

One last thing! I try to avoid cluttering my story with author's notes (with varying degrees of success), so if you review and you aren't logged in and you would like me to respond or if you have specific questions, please leave your e-mail address in the box-thing. While I might not give you a flat out answer for the sake of the storyline, I'll maybe push you in the right direction or give a hint. I try to give replies when I can, and I always feel bad when someone that's not signed in reviews and I can't talk to them because they don't leave an e-mail, and I can't post individual replies each chapter because I've promised myself not to clutter up stories with my rambling. Like I am right now. Oops.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-nii-sama won't share Kimimaro with me...

**Chapter 8 **

"Things are looking up for the bird."

Sasuke looked up from his book, which was currently laying atop his desk, at the man standing in his doorway.

"Thanks for telling me." He said.

Kabuto did not move.

"Is there anything else?"

Kabuto sighed and stepped closer. Sasuke frowned at the action.

"Are you studying for finals?" The older man said after a long moment.

Sasuke's frown deepened at this. Kabuto wasn't one for random small talk, unless he was giving the boy a check-up.

"Yes."

"Which one?"

"Chemistry."

Kabuto caught the irony in this and offered a tiny smirk. "I'll be leaving you alone then." Sasuke saw that look in his eyes, near invisible as it was. Kabuto turned.

"I don't need your pity." Sasuke snapped.

Kabuto turned back to the pale boy, who had sharply risen from his seat before the desk, and was glaring hatefully at the medic. Kabuto sighed.

"I'm sorry." He stepped out and began to close the door behind him. "I did not mean to anger you." The door closed.

Sasuke's wrath dissipated immediately. He collapsed back into the chair, heaving a sigh. "You did nothing wrong." He called. He wondered if the other man had heard him. When he looked back at his chemistry book he felt only disgust, so he slammed it closed and turned away, drawing his knees up to his chest. He looked at his scarred wrists, visible due to the fact he had rolled up his sleeves. He needed a knife. It was the only way he knew to vent his frustrations.

_'You're not some tool, Sasuke.'_

_That's where you're wrong Naruto... I'm just a toy. When Orochimaru tires of me, he'll kill me, like everyone else. _

But the idea of being a human was enticing to Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto sent a baleful glance to the damned building that was slowly growing closer to the walking teen. 

Friday.

Next week was finals.

Heaving a great sigh, the blond continued forward and hoped that Sasuke would show up today, and all next week as well. He didn't like it when the raven wasn't around, and not only for lack of company. There was something wrong; definitely. Tuesday had proved that, and not even Sasuke's efforts to reassure him on Wednesday had eased his mind. But the week had passed uneventfully, and Naruto hoped that it would be just as uneventful today.

Speaking of the confusing jerk, there he was now. The smaller boy was leaning against the side of the school, where he customarily waited for his boyfriend.

"Hey bastard." Naruto greeted as he approached the boy. Sasuke offered a smirk in greeting, his dark eyes meeting blue ones.

"We've got about twenty minutes until the bell rings," Sasuke informed the blond when they were at a closer range, "let's go find someplace else to hang out at."

"Behind the bleachers?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"No, moron. That's where everyone else goes to make out." There was a wry tone to Sasuke's voice. He hesitated, then added, "No one's near the east side of the building, last I checked."

"When did you last check?"

"Just a few minutes ago." Sasuke admitted, then picked up his bag, which had been resting next to him, and slung it over his should before walking off, assuming Naruto would follow.

A few short moments later, they were on the east side, sitting side-by-side and leaning against the prickly bricks of their school.

Sasuke was wearing his usual slight frown, eyes idly tracing the shape of clouds above. Naruto grinned as he watched the boy and began to play with his soft obsidian hair, running his fingers through it. Sasuke's frown twitched up into a smirk as he leaned into the touch.

With a bit of coaxing, Naruto pulled a disgruntled Sasuke into his lap; the shorter seeming a bit displeased with his current situation.

"You're just too cute." Naruto teased in response to the idle glare he received, cupping Sasuke's face.

"I'm not cute." Sasuke insisted, cringing at the word.

"Fine. You're pretty..." And Naruto titled Sasuke's head back and began to kiss him.

Sasuke found he couldn't stay irritated with the blond for very long.

"Hey hey hey hey! Not in _public_."

The two broke apart, and Sasuke had to turn his head so he could place his annoyed glare on none other than Inuzuka Kiba.

"Maybe you shouldn't _look_, Inuzuka." Sasuke growled at Naruto's best friend.

"As you wish, Princess Sasuke." Kiba smirked, earning a low growl from the pale boy.

Naruto only sighed. Kiba and Sasuke didn't hate each other—they just liked giving the other a hard time. He was pretty sure it was harmless banter. He _hoped_ it was harmless banter.

By now, Kiba had crossed the distance and sat in front of the couple, and Sasuke climbed out of Naruto's lap.

"So how have the lovebirds been?" Kiba inquired casually, earning another glare from Sasuke.

Naruto hesitated before replying. Was it worth the possibility of cold shoulder just to tease Sasuke? He smirked as the obvious answer came to him. Yes; it was.

* * *

Naruto now always walked Sasuke to the station, especially if the pale boy was not going to the blond's apartment after school. They stopped just a short distance away to say their goodbyes. 

"Wanna do something over the weekend, Sasuke? Have fun before finals?" Naruto offered with a grin. Something flickered in Sasuke's eyes before he said,

"Can't. Sorry. I'm busy."

Naruto felt that worry well up in his chest but didn't let it show and insisted, "Ditch, then."

"I _can't_. I want to hang out, I just can't."

And this time Naruto felt just a bit of irritation—perhaps not directed at Sasuke, but it was still there—and said, "You won't be busy next week, right?"

Sasuke hesitated before saying, "Right. I'll be here and we can try to do something next weekend."

"Great." He kissed Sasuke's forehead and walked back toward his apartment, glancing back at his boyfriend only once.

* * *

As Sasuke had promised, he was at school on Monday. They had only two finals to take—both took Asuma's chemistry, and Sasuke took Kurenai's math while Naruto took Gai's gym. Naruto was pretty sure he failed the chemistry final, but Sasuke insisted he must have done fine—they studied together, after all. Naruto broke down this argument quickly by reminding him that they hadn't done much studying at the time. 

They got out early, so they both went to Naruto's apartment to study. Again, they didn't study much—Sasuke blamed Naruto who insisted on giving the smaller a shoulder massage which also consisted of small kisses along his neck, shoulders, and ears. It wasn't his fault he got distracted. Really.

On Tuesday, Naruto took Aoba's math and Sasuke took Gai's gym; then Sasuke had Art—taught by Genma and Naruto was subject to Raidou's cruel business test. He was pretty sure he failed that too.

Again, they went to Naruto's place, but completely abandoned the farce of studying as Sasuke immediately claimed the couch to use for a nap. And nap he did—until Naruto finished his after-school ramen and bugged the raven until he gave in and let Naruto sit on the couch and rested his head on his boyfriend's lap while he slept.

In his half-awake state, he enjoyed the feeling of Naruto's warm hand on his stomach and his other hand gently tracing the features of Sasuke's face. That was what he liked about Naruto—he could be so gentle. Sometimes he was sure he didn't deserve it...

He leaned into Naruto's touch at one point, and the blond paused.

"Are you awake?" He asked, a bit embarrassed.

"No." Sasuke mumbled, turning his face into Naruto's hand, enjoying the warmth. Naruto snickered and turned Sasuke's face up and the next thing Sasuke knew, there was the taste of Naruto in his mouth. His eyes reluctantly opened. Naruto was kissing him upside down.

_This is fun._ He thought before returning it. The kiss broke and Sasuke was sure he heard an ill-hidden chuckle.

"What?" He frowned.

"Nothing." Naruto grinned, "You're just cute when you're tired—Pretty! I meant pretty."

Sasuke scowled. "You're an idiot." He pulled Naruto down for a kiss again and when they broke apart Naruto promptly said,

"I'm _not_ an idiot."

"Yes you are." Another kiss that made Sasuke shiver with warmth. When they parted, Sasuke shifted and closed his eyes for sleep.

"If you wake me up, I'll hurt you." He teased, languidly at rest, using his boyfriend's legs as a pillow.

* * *

The last day of finals. 

Sasuke was not sure if he should be relieved or mortified, so he tried to settle for indifference.

Mortification won out, in the end.

He was terrified because this was it. This could be the last time he would ever see Naruto; that bright boy that made him feel again, even though he was afraid to. He wished he could have hated Naruto. He wished Naruto's good nature hadn't made him act almost... kindly toward the raven.

Things would have been so much easier if they just had hated each other.

But Sasuke knew that the world could not always work the way one wanted it to, not in the way it should.

"Mizuki failed me. I know he did." Naruto said, as they neared his apartment.

"Naruto, any home ec teacher with a sense of decency would fail you. All you can make is ramen."

"But what else do you need to eat?" Naruto cried melodramatically.

"Something with actual health value." Sasuke replied automatically. They had this conversation before.

"Variety is for people with no life."

Sasuke snorted.

Naruto unlocked the door to his apartment and they stepped inside.

As the blond flicked on the lights, a thought entered Sasuke's mind.

"Naruto," He said, "can I have your phone number?"

**_End Chapter 8_**

I think this chapter is boring, but maybe a good boring. Nothing _bad_ happens; everyone gets a short break. I mostly needed to finish up school, so it's a bit short. This is really a transitional piece; I guess you could say from here on out is the second part of the story.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, Agatsuma Soubi would make random appearances. And Kio too! I love Loveless... If that made any sense...

**Chapter 9**

_It was dark. _

_It was dark, and claustrophobic, and _suffocating_ and he couldn't help but wonder where the light had gone. _

_And he knew something was horribly, horribly wrong: he could smell it, taste it, and he wondered if he really wanted find out what was hidden behind all this darkness. He reached out hesitantly (he couldn't see his own hand) and stopped when his fingers encountered something wet and he pulled his hand back, wondering if it was water._

_No._

_Blood._

_With a sharp breath he looked up, feeling the blood drip down his fingers, and with sudden acuity he could _see.

_Blood-red eyes._

Sasuke gasped as his eyes flung open, his unfocused gaze staring through the window. _Calm down. Breathe._

These nightmares, the nightmares that he never understood, had been plaguing him for as long as he could remember. He didn't know what caused them, he didn't know how to stop them. It seemed like they were a virus: always twisting a good dream into a horrible one, and they always burned and hurt, and they always ended with those cold red eyes looking down at him...

Sasuke turned his face into his pillow and closed his eyes. He was always afraid to look around after those dreams, thinking that he would turn and find that man staring at him...

* * *

A few days later, Sasuke was able to secure some time with Naruto, both headed back from the train station to the blond's apartment. 

"Naruto?"

"Yep."

"How did you learn to dance?"

"Oh... heheh. You know that shy girl, Hinata?"

"Hn."

"Well... She likes me. And a few years back, during a dance, she was standing all alone and Sakura-chan and Ino-chan made me dance with her. So I learned then."

"Should I be jealous?" Sasuke scoffed, half-serious.

"What? Of Hinata? No way. She's really sweet, but I think Kiba has a thing for her and she's not my type."

Quite suddenly, an arm wrapped around Sasuke's waist and drew him against a chest.

"I don't mind the quiet ones, but she was missing certain parts." Sasuke shuddered as Naruto's warm breath hit his ear.

"Naruto..." He scolded, mindful of the people around them, "not in public."

Naruto nuzzled his neck, "I can't help my boyfriend is _pretty_."

"Pervert. Can't you wait until we get to your house for you to molest me?"

"No."

Naruto pressed Sasuke against a wall before crashing their lips together. Sasuke made a mental note to kill him later before kissing back, hands tangling into his blond hair.

They were interrupted as someone tapped Naruto's shoulder.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to take yourself and your girlfriend to someplace more private."

Naruto grinned widely, "Sorry. I guess I got carried away. We'll go now. Bye!" He grabbed Sasuke's wrist and dashed off before anyone could get a good look at them.

Sasuke silently marveled at how Naruto could go from feral to silly in all of two milliseconds. He found his back against Naruto's apartment door that had closed only moments before.

"He thought you were a girl." Naruto snickered as he buried his face into the smaller boy's neck.

He was like a fox, Sasuke decided. He acted silly, but he was really quite feral. Naruto looked up at the small boy before giving him a (unsurprisingly) vulpine grin and hungrily claiming his lips. Sasuke kissed back, fighting to take charge of the kiss.

There was a small chuckle as they parted and Naruto looked down at him, "Since when did you get aggressive?"

"Since I decided I like you." Sasuke smirked.

"What? You decided just now?"

Sasuke gave a tiny snort, "I'm kidding, loser." He kissed the other boy chastely on the lips.

Naruto grinned, then slid his arm around Sasuke's shoulder. "Let's go to the kitchen."

They entered the kitchen and Naruto's arms fell from his shoulders, the blond taking a seat at the table and loudly propping his feet onto the wooden surface. Sasuke rolled his eyes and took a seat.

"Naruto," He began, "are you getting a job?"

The blond scowled, "You sound like Kakashi. Yeah, I'm getting a job. What about you?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No. Warujie doesn't want me to."

"Lucky..." Naruto whined with a sigh.

Sasuke frowned slightly at that, but understood that Naruto didn't realize his freedom. Orochimaru wanted him to have as few excuses to leave the mansion as possible. Sasuke wished he had a job. Just a moment of independence...

* * *

Sasuke had never been particularly fond of the parlor of the mansion. It was disgustingly elegant, and seemed like a place a woman would sit with her friends and giggle and drink tea. But since the injured raven was moved there, sitting in its cage atop a small table near a window, he found himself frequenting the room. 

He was kneeling in front of the cage, the wire door swung open, and running a finger gently down the raven's back. It had become rather tame in its time of captivity—Sasuke had been worried that its tameness would be a hindrance once it was re-released, but Kabuto had assured him that it would be fine. Its wing was almost healed.

The raven tilted its head toward Sasuke quizzically as the boy petted it, and Sasuke's lips lifted into a friendly smirk.

He didn't notice Orochimaru coldly watching him from the doorway.

* * *

The next day when Sasuke went to check on the raven, he found its neck broken. 

His only sign of emotion was a small sigh before gathering it up and burying it in the backyard.

Afterwards, he sat on his bed with his door closed, staring at a black feather, twirling it between his fingers.

* * *

"What do you think of life, Naruto?" 

Sasuke was sitting in the park bench—yes, _the_ park—elbow resting on the back and head propped up on his hand, eyes not quite looking at or seeing his surroundings, a tiny frown on his face.

He could tell why the park wasn't so popular.

It wasn't pretty at all, like he'd first thought. There were large patches of dead, tan grass, and the trees were old and looming and lifeless. He hadn't noticed back then, when he first came, because it was still early spring and not everything had sprung to life just yet. He supposed some thought it was ugly, and one day, it would probably be cleared out and be replaced by buildings.

Naruto was perched in a (dry, mostly dead) tree behind the bench Sasuke sat on. He looked down at the raven.

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head, mussing his own hair. "What's the point of it? Everything's so fleeting. It seems foolish to cling to anything, when in the end, it'll just disappear... and the memory will fade."

Naruto frowned at the words that seemed to thoughtlessly spill from Sasuke's mouth and recklessly scrambled down from the tree to stand behind his boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" He asked, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. The raven straightened, hand falling to his side and looking up at the blond.

"Just thinking too much." He said by way of apology.

"Hm..." Naruto frowned, then placed both hands on the back of the bench and hoisted himself over, sitting next to Sasuke. "I think... Everyone's life has a meaning to it. When you're born, there is a goal that you're supposed to reach. But you can wander off that path, because of what happens around you... But it's not always a bad thing, when you get distracted, because what you reach then might be better than what you were going to get to."

Naruto stopped and laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry. I guess I've been thinking too much too."

Sasuke, who had been listening carefully, snorted amusedly and shook his head. "Philosophy doesn't suit you, moron."

Naruto chortled, blue eyes crinkled with laughter. "And it suits you? Heh..." He sighed leisurely and leaned against the back of the bench. "Who knows what the point of life is? If you spend too much time thinking about it, it'll all pass you by and then what will you do?"

Sasuke had sobered, listening almost thoughtfully to Naruto words, like he was trying to wring out the meaning and study its essence and see if it was right. After a moment, he seemed to have decided something, the light frown dissolving into just a barely-there smile. Sasuke leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips before standing.

"Let's find something else to do." He suggested, raking a hand through his hair.

The blond, somewhat confused by Sasuke's actions and moods, shook his head and called up a smile, falling in step with the already-departing Sasuke.

* * *

Orochimaru noted Sasuke's return home when the front door slammed shut and there was a pointed lack of greeting from the boy. He was an amusing kid, really, so childish and stubborn, but still so fragile. He heard the teenager slam his door shut and Orochimaru chuckled in the back of his throat. He knew that Sasuke was only trying to irritate him, not that he'd really had a bad day. 

With a shake of his head, Orochimaru turned back to his report, writing down notes in detail. Sasuke's health, at the moment, was somewhat delicate. The overall effect of the experiments were taxing on him, and his body hadn't quite adapted just yet. As it was, Orochimaru had just a bit further to go before everything came to a state of equilibrium and Sasuke would no longer suffer from his 'fits'.

Yes, just a bit further, and then his records would be complete. Orochimaru allowed a serpentine smile to linger on his face as he looked at his stack of papers; the records on Sasuke, ranging from mental health to the stages of the long, fine-tuned experiment.

It seemed his job was coming to a close.

* * *

Sasuke's hands absently smoothed out his shirt, frowning at the light wrinkles. 

"I can't stay long. Warujie wants me back by four." He said, looking up at the blond. He was haphazardly pulling his shirt off.

"That's okay." He grabbed a random orange shirt from the couch and pulled it over his head. Sasuke realized too late he was looking at Naruto's toned chest. The blond smirked. "Like what you see, Sasuke?"

Immediately, the raven turned away and swallowed. Naruto's warm hand slipped under Sasuke's shirt, pressing against the small of his back and drawing him close. He lifted Sasuke's chin with a finger before devouring his lips.

Sasuke found himself wrapping his arms around Naruto's torso, the blond's hand entangled in his black hair. Their tongues explored each other's mouths and there was a moan before the kiss broke. Sasuke was vaguely aware that Naruto was still pressing a hand against his back.

"Sasuke..." And the blond caught his lips again, pressing the shorter boy as close as possible. Sasuke looped his arms around Naruto's neck for better leverage. He could feel Naruto's calloused fingers trace circles into his back. Naruto gently bit Sasuke's tongue, the smaller gasping slightly before kissing him harder.

They parted for air, and Naruto caressed Sasuke's cheek. "Now _that_ was a kiss. Have you been holding out on me?"

"Moron." He buried his face into the crook of Naruto's neck. How the hell could a mere kiss be so... dizzying?

Naruto nipped at his ear. Sasuke smirked as he buried his face further into the taller's neck. He could hear Naruto's pulse.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"...Nevermind."

Sasuke didn't press the matter.

* * *

Kabuto chewed his lip as his pen scratched against his clipboard, making his hourly check-up. Sighing, he put the notes on the desk and turned to leave. 

"Kabuto." He winced and turned back to the bed. It was a harsh, cold metal thing that could offer no comfort in its lack of mattress and covers. The boy that lay on it was covered in cold sweat, breath coming in gasps. His eyes were covered by a thin cloth and his arms and legs were bound down with thick straps.

"It hurts." The boy continued, a little whimper in his voice.

Kabuto sighed—he seemed to do that often—and padded toward the boy.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. Orochimaru-sama has asked me not to give you anything. I think the chemical composition of a painkiller may conflict..." He trailed off, realizing there was no point in continuing.

Sasuke swallowed dryly and gave a slight nod, but Kabuto saw his fist clench shakily.

Again, Kabuto sighed and he turned to the sink, twirling the cold knob and thrusting a cloth under the chilly water. Wringing it out, he pulled a chair up to the bed and placed the cloth on Sasuke's forehead.

The boy visibly relaxed a little and Kabuto continued to dab at the boy's face and neck until he fell asleep.

* * *

"You've made a breakthrough." Kabuto said calmly to Orochimaru as he helped to organize materials about the room. 

Orochimaru smirked, "Yes."

Kabuto's black eyes drifted toward the teenager in the bed. He was fairly sure the child was unconscious, being so still. He began to arrange files, and a silence settled into the room.

Quite suddenly, the eerie calm was broken by a shattering scream. Both Orochimaru and Kabuto rushed to the hysterical boy. Sasuke was in a seizure-like state, his unrestrained head, hitting against the hard surface of the operation table.

Kabuto rushed to hold his head, mind instantly taking note that his heart rate was too high and erratic, while Orochimaru filled a syringe full of an unlabeled liquid. A whimper on Sasuke's part as the needle slid into his neck and finally the boy's movement was reduced to a mere tremble. Kabuto released him. Sasuke's heart rate fell and evened out. Orochimaru began to flip through charts, looking for something, and Kabuto simply took a seat on a nearby stool, watching it all.

* * *

Sasuke was soon released from the room, even though he felt heavy-headed and sluggish. His throat was dry, and he kept having to get a drink of something, but most of all, his eyes hurt and he opted to sleep and hope it would go away. Every so often, Orochimaru or Kabuto would inquire into how he was feeling. 'Like shit' was his usual response. Eventually they got the point and left him alone. 

Sasuke was lying on his stomach in bed, blearily staring at his phone. He wanted to call Naruto, but he didn't want the fox to worry over him. Mumbling incoherently, he turned away from the phone and promised himself to wait until tomorrow.

**_End Chapter 9_**

Well, now, looks like we're getting somewhere! But anyway: enjoy winter break. I might be unable to update next Tuesday seeing as how I will likely be kidnapped by my family for the break. But I will do my best to resist.

And how cruel am I, killing a defenseless animal?. :snicker: I almost feel bad for doing that... I hope the meaning was effective.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own Naruto nor the cute and cuddly Sasuke. Actually, Sasuke's more cute and _prickly_; with his hair and sword and all. :wince:**  
**  
Since FFnet majorly sucks ass, I'm reposting this chapter in hopes that people will actually get the alert this time.

**Chapter 10**

"Naruto," He had waited until the next day to call the boy, "are you doing anything this weekend?"

"No." Naruto's voice sounded higher over the phone. "You wanna do something?"

"Hell yes."

There was an amused snort on the other end, "Saturday good with you?"

"Yeah. Pick me up from the station at 9. What do you want to do?"

"Well... We..." Naruto's hesitance caught Sasuke's attention quickly and he frowned slightly. "We haven't ever... really had a _date_ you know..." The blond mumbled on the other side of the line and there was an awkward silence.

"Are you... asking me out?"

"...Yeah."

"So..." Sasuke cleared his throat, wondering if this sort of nervousness was normal. "What do you want to do...?"

"Ah... There's this diner, and it's got good food..." Naruto chuckled nervously.

Was this normal? Not really having a date until later? Was it normal to just hang out first? Or was this not normal at all? Sasuke gripped the phone tighter.

"We'll split the cost." He said, a bit sudden, and he winced at his abrupt, jerky words. "And... just meet me at the station..."

Naruto sighed in obvious relief, completely forgetting to remember to be polite and insist on paying for the whole meal.

"I'll see you then!" He chirped and hung up without a second thought.

Sasuke scowled at the phone as he put it back in the cradle. That kid really didn't have manners.

* * *

Sasuke cried out as Orochimaru twisted his wrist painfully behind his back. Even with his exceptional skill in martial arts, Sasuke had never been able to overpower the Snake, and Orochimaru enjoyed flaunting that. Sasuke was sure that sometimes the man would intentionally start scuffles just to remind Sasuke who was in control. 

As if he'd forget so easily.

"You really are childish." Orochimaru's dry voice taunted next to his ear, and Sasuke could just _see_ the smirk on his face. He felt a flicker of marrow-boiling rage, and he tried to turn around—just to land one punch on the bastard!—but Orochimaru tossed him aside with maddening ease, the boy wincing as his shoulder collided with the wall.

He glared up coolly, rotating his sore shoulder. He'd do anything—_anything—_just to take that smirk of that bastard's pale face. His body itched with a desire to hurt the man—but he didn't move, not an inch. And he hated himself evermore when Orochimaru seemed pleased by that.

"Don't forget who you belong to, Sasuke." The man said haughtily. "And don't think that just because you have a little _pet_ that you've achieved something. You're really no different from me, are you?" Orochimaru took a single step forward, and Sasuke looked away, feeling something wrap around his heart and squeeze painfully. "You see something you want and you take it. You're selfish and cruel, and you want to _own_ that boy's soul. You take some sort of pleasure in dirtying him with your presence, don't you?"

The Snake stopped and studied the boy's tense features and considered his goal reached. Just one last thing... "And the worst thing about you is... you know I'm right."

He turned and left the room, practically _feeling_ Sasuke's heart shattering and savoring the inner anguish the boy must have been feeling by now.

Orochimaru might not have been right about Sasuke, but he knew Sasuke _thought_ he was.

* * *

Sasuke toyed with the cuffs of his shirt, tugging them down as if to ensure they would cover the undersides of his wrists and arms. 

He ran a hand through his hair.

Shit, he felt like a nervous little school girl. He scowled. Maybe Sakura had rubbed off on him somehow.

"Now, now, Sasuke." Orochimaru sauntered into the boy's room without knocking. Sasuke stopped in his pacing. "Don't frown. You'll get wrinkles." Sasuke bit down the desire to throttle the old man.

"You know, Sasuke," Orochimaru stepped forward, "You never told me where Naruto-kun lives."

"I don't know the address." It was true; he deliberately made sure not to look at street signs or apartment numbers when he was with Naruto.

"Sasuke." Orochimaru's hand firmly cupped his neck, deliberately digging his nails into the back. "Get his address. Understand?"

Sasuke felt hatred rise in his chest, but he forced himself to nod.

"Good." Orochimaru's hand lightly dropped to his shoulder before pulling away. "Get going, then. I'd hate for you to be late."

Sasuke turned curtly and walked to the train station, forcing any thoughts of Orochimaru out of his mind.

* * *

_"Sasuke?" _

The almost-nine-year-old looked up from the book he was reading and smiled faintly, the tall, white-haired boy sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Kimimaro."

The teenager smiled slowly, sadly, the gesture not quite reaching his eyes. Sasuke hesitated.

"Sasuke... I know it was a while ago, but do you remember what you were telling me when you first came here?" There was a hint of urgency in Kimimaro's voice, and at Sasuke's look of uncertainty he pressed forward, "About your family," his voice softened almost imperceptibly, "about your brother..."

Sasuke's grip tightened on the book he held and he shook his head. "I don't remember..."

Something passed over Kimimaro's face, a shadow, and he persisted, "Are you sure? Nothing about your family?"

A terrifying feeling crept up Sasuke's spine, something cold and sickening. "I'm sure."

It was gone, with those words, that feeling was chased away, as if he had been tested and gotten the answer right.

Kimimaro's reaction, though, indicated quite the contrary, as he shifted back, frowning in a resigned, disappointed, worried, yet unsurprised way. He sighed and shut his eyes. "I see..."

"What was it?"

Kimimaro opened his green eyes to look down at the faltering countenance of the young boy. He smiled kindly, reassuringly, and shook his head. "It's okay. It's not important." He lied.

He shifted again, as if to leave, but suddenly seemed to change his mind and turned back to the boy. In a brotherly gesture he inquired, "What are you reading?"

They somehow fell into a conversation about the book, about school, about general things, and it managed to stay light-hearted and calming. It was one of those rare moments they had where things seemed so real and uncomplicated; like real siblings.

But Sasuke remembered, throughout the entire conversation—the words of which had blurred into nothing in his memory—past his kind smile, Kimimaro's eyes had seemed so distant and worried...

Sasuke flinched as an automated voice woke him from his sleep, and it took him a moment to realize that he was on a train—to see Naruto. He had fallen asleep. He bit his lip at the memory of eight years ago, something that still made little sense to him, still trying to decipher Kimimaro's cryptic words... Shaking his head, he glanced up to see what stop it was, then realizing it was his, he thanked the gods for good timing and stepped off the train, pushing the memory back into the depths of his mind.

Naruto was there waiting for him, and Sasuke was relieved to find he was not wearing orange.

The diner was a nice place—casual, but with a nice enough atmosphere for a date. Sasuke had to wonder if anyone thought they were more than friends, seeing the two boys together.

Naruto ordered ramen—big surprise—and Sasuke ordered tomato curry. Their dinner was filled with barely stifled giggles by Naruto and tiny flickers of smiles by Sasuke as they idly played with each other's feet.

It was dark as they walked to Naruto's apartment; the blond insisting on holding Sasuke's hand (an idea the raven had never quite gotten used to); it hardly mattered, though, because no one was really around to notice, and the contact was... nice.

When they arrived at Naruto's door, the blond hungrily claimed Sasuke's lips, hands entwined into his raven hair. Sasuke gasped as they parted and Naruto murmured,

"Want to come in?"

Hesitance colored Naruto's voice and Sasuke knew what he was thinking. There was no mistaking what Naruto was implying, and there was a fear that things would end up like last time; that things would go all wrong and instead of becoming closer, they would be torn apart and things would become much more ugly than they needed to be. And a part of Sasuke—a reasonable, responsible, cautious part—warned him he shouldn't commit at this level. This couldn't ever be a _real_ relationship and he shouldn't even try and he shouldn't hurt Naruto this way. Just a simple, polite, 'no' was all it would take and things would be just fine...

But why couldn't he ever have something just for himself? Why did everything he ever had have to be taken away? Why couldn't he belong to someone _besides_ Orochimaru...?

He nodded, and Naruto was kissing him again as he opened the door—out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke could see brass address numbers _46—_he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, as he was led inside and the door slammed shut behind him. The kiss broke just long enough for air before they were kissing again, almost sloppily, and Naruto was unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt.

Naruto pushed Sasuke's shirt around his elbows, suckling at his earlobe. Sasuke gave a little whimper and held Naruto closer. Tender kisses began to trail their way down his pale neck and a calloused thumb brushed his nipple. He moaned softly as Naruto caught his lips in a passionate kiss.

As their tongues slid against each other, Naruto ground their hips together, earning a small gasp from Sasuke. Naruto pulled away slightly and bit down on the raven's lip before grazing the hollow of his throat with his teeth. He slid his knee between Sasuke's legs, rubbing against his growing hardness. Holding Sasuke's sides, Naruto very gently bit his nipple, earning a breathy gasp. He began to suck on it, and Sasuke's hands wound further into his hair.

"Naru..." He gasped, closing his eyes.

Licking his hardened nipple one last time, Naruto kissed Sasuke gently on the lips. The raven bit Naruto's ear, then jaw, his breathing panting, and pressing their hips together. Naruto groaned at the contact.

A hand slid up Sasuke's inner thigh and Naruto lifted his head to meet his eyes, asking permission. "Are you sure?"

The smaller boy answered by pulling Naruto down for another kiss.

Sasuke felt a smirk against his lips, a hand wrapping around his waist as they pushed away from the wall and down the hallway.

Sasuke was acutely aware he didn't _want_ to want this.

Didn't want to _ruin_ him.

Naruto's warm, deep kisses kept coming, his hands caressing him.

Sasuke's fingers began to unbutton Naruto's shirt, without the raven's consent.

He didn't_ want_ to want this.

But the selfish side of him was loving it.

Naruto was guiding him, bringing him to his room.

The kisses were hot and passionate.

Oh, the selfish side of him was _ecstatic_.

**_End Chapter 10_**

:blushes bright red and hides:

Them teenagers are so progressive these days. And I loathe/fear writing limes.

No lemon 'cuz I don't want to write one and it's against the rules anyway. Use your imagination. And on a quick note, seeing as how I never mentioned their ages, and some of you may have felt disinclined to do math pertaining to the flashback—Sasuke and Naruto are seventeen.

_"Don't frown. You'll get wrinkles."_ That line makes me giggle every time.

This story seems to go so fast. We're here already?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, you would never see Sasuke or Naruto because they would be busy doing unspeakable acts. Like they did last chapter.

Taking advantage of the fact that FFnet seems to actually be working and I'm updating a tad early. I'm not sure if everyone got last chapter's alert; if the above disclaimer makes no sense to you, you need to read the last chapter.

**Chapter 11  
**  
Naruto took a deep breath, inhaling Sasuke's scent.

The paler boy was still asleep, and Naruto took this chance to study him.

The sheets were pulled up to his shoulders, blocking his body from view, but his right arm was loosely curled in front of him. Naruto ran a finger down Sasuke's thin arm and shivered. No one else got to see Sasuke like this; no one else got to see him smile or hear him laugh or... or _touch _him. No one but Naruto got to see Sasuke completely vulnerable. Everyone else just got a mask of indifference.

Naruto smiled into Sasuke's hair and affectionately traced circles into the other boy's wrist, hesitating at the unusually rough skin there.

No... That wasn't rough skin.

Naruto frowned and shifted, lifting Sasuke's arm to take a good look at it.

Scars.

They were scars. And they were oddly hypnotizing; some angry and red, other criss-crossing. Some were deep and others shallow. They ran all up and down his arm, marring what should have been flawless skin.

And Naruto _knew_ that there were too many, too many of varying age, for all this to have come from some sort of accident.

Sasuke opened his tired eyes, finally noticing the contact. He looked up at Naruto.

"Sasuke..." Naruto couldn't tear his eyes away from the marks. Some seemed to be fairly recent, while others seemed to be fading, just a white line on pale skin. "What are these?" He already knew the answer.

Sasuke pressed his lips together and Naruto could feel the emotional barrier between them. Sasuke made to leave the bed.

Naruto squeezed his wrist, not confining, but requesting.

"Sasuke, please talk to me."

"It doesn't concern you." The tone was flat, refusing to let Naruto in.

"Yes it _does_, Sasuke. I care about you. I don't want you to hurt yourself..."

Sasuke's eyes flickered.

"Can you at least tell me why?"

The idea of telling Naruto was so bitterly amusing that it hurt and Sasuke's free hand clenched tightly into a fist.

"Is it... Warujie?"

Sasuke took in a breath, and met Naruto's eyes.

"What does he do to you? Does he hit you?" Naruto's eyes narrowed.

Sasuke snorted, and shook his head.

If only what Orochimaru did was as simple as abuse.

"Please, tell me what's wrong." Naruto was pleading with him now.

_If only it was as simple as that._ Sasuke looked away. _Sometimes _I'm_ not even sure what..._

"Sasuke... If... You won't tell me what's wrong..." Naruto's voice gained confidence, finally voicing what he had been wanting to, "Sasuke, I know that you hate Warujie and... I don't want you doing this to yourself, so why not... move in with me?"

Sasuke breathed in sharply, not believing what he heard.

"We can sneak into your house and get what you need, and Warujie doesn't know where I live, so you'll be safe from him here. And... we can both register at new schools for next year. You'll be eighteen next month, so it'll be easy." Naruto was rambling, trying to convince Sasuke.

"I don't need anything from my house." He said softly.

It took a moment for it to sink in.

Naruto smiled, "Good."

_Maybe things really will turn out okay...

* * *

_

Sasuke winced as he settled into a chair at the kitchen table. It hurt to walk, despite Naruto's best attempts to be gentle. He was dressed in sweatpants and a short-sleeve shirt that he borrowed from Naruto. They both smelled like ramen (he was later informed of a grand misadventure involving the noodley food, a cat, and a misplaced calligraphy brush that resulted in ramen spilled all over the outfit). He folded his arms on the table, shifting so the scars were less obvious. He heard a shuffle and he was hugged, rather awkwardly, from behind. 

"Took you long enough to get out of the shower." Naruto teased, lips brushing his ear. Sasuke nearly shivered.

"It's your fault. And don't expect me to move from this spot. That's your fault too."

Sasuke nearly _heard_ Naruto smirk. "You weren't complaining last night."

"I'm complaining now. That's what matters."

"You're so mean, Sasuke!"

"You weren't complaining last night."

Naruto frowned. "You bit me, you know."

"You leave marks." Sasuke retorted with a snort.

Naruto shifted one hand and lifted the collar of Sasuke's shirt to get a better look at his collarbone. "I certainly do. But now everyone knows you're taken."

"Do you really think that will stop the fangirls?" The other boy half-complained.

Naruto sighed. "Probably not. What if I ravish you in front of them?"

"I would castrate you." He growled lowly.

Naruto squeaked. "But if you did that how would you have any fun?"

"Well Shikamaru is kind of cute..."

"Sasukeeeeeee!"

"Okay, jeez. Don't do that in my ear."

"What about this?" He blew in Sasuke's ear, causing a flinch.

"Not that either."

"Mou, Sasuke, you're no fun." He tightened his hold on Sasuke and nuzzled his neck. "Except for last night..." He added in a sing-song voice.

Sasuke sighed and said in monotone, "I get it. You had fun. Can you get me some food now?"

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Can't you get it yourself?"

"No."

Naruto pouted, but quickly left his lover alone and opened the fridge. "I've got soda... cold ramen, roast beef, nigiri, milk—"

"Is the milk expired?"

"...Yes."

Sasuke sighed. "I'll take the nigiri."

Naruto picked up the container of nigiri and placed it in front of Sasuke. The raven reached out for the food, but stopped short as Naruto took his wrist. He looked away, at his other hand, where he couldn't see scars.

"You won't hurt yourself again, right Sasuke?" Sasuke winced at the weakness in that voice, hating the way it made him hurt.

"I won't."

He felt a kiss pressed against his wrist. Sasuke looked up. Naruto's eyes were full of concern.

"I love you, Sasuke. You can tell me about anything."

"I love you too, but I can't..."

"It's okay. But I'm here for you." Naruto gave a watery smile and Sasuke looked away for a moment.

"I know..."

Naruto released his wrist and kissed Sasuke chastely. He pressed their foreheads together. After a moment, he pressed a kiss to the crown of Sasuke's head and pulled away.

"What are you waiting for? Eat!"

Sasuke offered a tiny smirk and Naruto took a seat, watching the smaller boy eat. He tried to ignore the scars.

* * *

Naruto called in sick to work that day to help Sasuke settle in. The raven was quick to monopolize two of his boyfriend's dresser draws and steal a few shirts to make up for his lack of wardrobe. 

"Bastard. You're stealing all my stuff." Naruto grumbled as he went about reorganizing (well, really it was just 'organizing', because it wasn't before) his remaining drawers.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and drawled, "Don't you know Naruto? That's what love is. Having your things stolen by other people."

Naruto growled, "Oh yeah? What have I stolen of yours?"

Sasuke rose a brow and fought down a blush. "Virginity."

To his surprise, Naruto had the decency to look embarrassed. The blond paused in his folding of boxers and turned to Sasuke and said, "So... that was your first time?"

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably and was sure he couldn't keep his blush down much longer. "Yeah." Finally a bit of pink showed on his cheeks, "What... about you?"

Naruto nodded, "All I've done before you was just a few kisses, mostly on dares. Nothing ever serious. Although Sakura-chan sure does hit hard..." For a moment he looked thoughtful, then he folded his arms, "So you've stolen more things from me than I have from you."

Sasuke only rolled his eyes and made a disbelieving sound. He hesitated, then said, "Naruto... I should get a job too. I don't want you to have to do all the work by yourself."

"No way! We've gotta be careful. I don't want to risk Warujie finding you. I'll manage, Sasuke. Besides," Naruto sighed, "I'm making you look into what schools we should register for."

Sasuke winced. He knew that Naruto didn't want to leave his friends and that he was only doing this to protect Sasuke. He closed the distance between them and pulled Naruto down for a kiss.

_Thank you._

Naruto smiled at Sasuke before returning to folding clothes—or trying to anyway.

* * *

They made it work. Over the course of the week, a rough routine was established. They would wake up, shower (if Naruto got his way, together), eat, banter, and Naruto would leave for work while Sasuke stayed home and did nothing. 

Or that's what Naruto thought.

Sasuke was acutely aware that Naruto only wanted to protect him, but he didn't want to leave one prison for another. And there was only so much one could do at Naruto's home. He was careful, though, to stay away from any place near the train station, to keep his senses sharp and watch for Kabuto or Orochimaru. Although he doubted the medic would try to catch him in the open, he expected him to contact Orochimaru immediately, which would be something he really didn't want.

He wondered how Orochimaru was reacting to this; his favorite 'pet' gone... Did he think Sasuke ran away? Or that he had been attacked by muggers? It was an interesting thought, but not one the raven entertained very often.

It was on Friday, after Naruto left for work, that Sasuke left on one of his escapades. He felt bad for doing this, he really did, because Naruto worried over him so much, but he had always yearned to do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted, and he wasn't going to pass up this chance.

He wandered to a part of the city he hadn't been to before, mentally mapping it all out, alert, but mind still wandering as he walked into a few random stores—for a change of scenery—and walked back out.

It wasn't until there was a shriek of "Sasuke-kun!" and a pair of thin, feminine arms around him that he realized he had wandered right into the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

Needless to say, Sasuke was in a mild state of shock until his mind caught up with him and realized it was _just_ Ino (although, at times she seemed quite the threat. He was sure she meant well) and he allowed his lips to lift into a friendly (albeit, uncertain) smirk.

"Ino." Was all he offered by way of greeting. The blond girl smiled at him, hands on her hips.

"Hey, haven't seen you around all summer." She mock-pouted, "Been hangin' out with Sakura instead of me?"

And that was how it went. They mostly talked, and went over what they did over the summer—Sasuke left out the parts about running away and living with and dating Naruto. While he was sure Ino was just after him for the sport, he had a feeling she'd be a bit put out if she found out he wasn't exactly _straight_.

He left an hour later and he felt... lighter. It was unexpectedly nice to see and talk to Ino. It was true, they weren't very close; indeed, he was closer to _Sakura_ than he was to her, but... it had been relaxing. To talk to someone from school. He had promised Sakura to hang out with her and Ino and Naruto sometime, hadn't he? Maybe they could go and do that sometime. Just watch a movie or something. He'd even put up with the Inuzuka mutt if Naruto insisted.

When Naruto returned home a few hours after Sasuke, the raven found himself torn between telling Naruto about his visit with Ino and not. While he was _sure_ Naruto would be less than pleased, he wanted to tell Naruto about his thoughts. About getting together with their friends and hanging out.

"Naruto."

The blond was doing dishes tonight—Sasuke insisted they should take turns—and the raven was sitting at the table, fidgeting slightly.

"Yeah?"

Gods, why did this feel so weird? Why did he feel like such a kid? "I saw Ino today."

Naruto stopped, looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend. "You mean she came over?" His nose was scrunched in confusion, and Sasuke looked away, down at his hands.

"No. I walked around. Came by her family's flower shop by chance."

There was a small clatter as Naruto put down a dish and stood in front of Sasuke.

"What do you mean you walked around? You went out?"

"Yeah. I did. I have been." A spark of anger lit in Sasuke's stomach.

"What—what the hell, Sasuke!" The tone and volume of his voice made Sasuke's head snap up and meet blue eyes clouded by anger and worry. "What if Warujie saw you? What if you'd been caught?"

And that small spark of anger exploded and Sasuke stood abruptly, eyes narrowed in a glare. "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? I'm not a kid! You're not my keeper!"

Sasuke stiffened as a tan hand hit the wall next to his ear and he felt trapped and Naruto's eyes were _furious_. And Sasuke stood there, staring back up at him, waiting for him to do something. And then he did.

Naruto's hand grasped the back of Sasuke's pale neck and kissed him roughly, tongue exploring his mouth. Sasuke moaned and kissed back hard, panting when they parted. Naruto found a spot on Sasuke's neck and began to suck on it.

"Fuck, Sasuke, that was _hot_." Naruto grumbled out between licks and bites.

Well, mused Sasuke, it was certainly an unexpected twist, but he'd _so_ won this fight.

* * *

The next day was warm and light-hearted, filled with the usual banter, flirting, and jokes. It was like an underlying tension had been lifted and things were falling into place for them both. It was nice; it felt like real life, not just the fake one they'd both been living for too long.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes were unfocused as he gazed at Naruto, the blond still fast asleep. He gently reached out, long pale fingers touching the tan throat. 

How easy it would be to simply take a knife and cut his throat up.

The weakness would forever be severed, and Sasuke would go back to sleep, a warm body no longer at his side.

Then he could be just like—

A laugh escaped his throat, but soon it turned into a sob.

"Sasuke?"

The raven's body trembled, crying without tears. Warm arms wrapped around him, pulling him close.

He buried his face in the tan neck that only moments ago he had wanted to tear apart.

"Sasuke..." Naruto's fingers ran through his dark hair.

Sasuke could no longer understand why he wanted to kill the only person who cared.

* * *

Sasuke had been unable to return to sleep, so both he and Naruto began their morning routines early—showering, eating, brushing teeth. But both were aware of the acute lack of banter and taunts that usually filled the silences. Naruto was glad it was Sunday, conveniently giving him an excuse to be with Sasuke and find out what it was that had upset him. 

They'd somehow managed to end up curled up on the couch, likely because they were both still tired, but couldn't go back to sleep. There was no talk between them, and a tired, dreamy, numb sort of peace settled over them.

Sasuke had finally fallen asleep on the couch an hour later, his head resting on Naruto's shoulder, when the blond distinctly heard the door open, bang shut, and in strode none other than—

"Aw! It's so cute!"

—Jiraiya.

Naruto scowled and lifted a finger to his lips before gently shifting Sasuke's weight off of him and settling the smaller boy on the couch. Naruto strode over to Jiraiya.

"Quiet. He didn't get any sleep last night, so don't wake him."

Jiraiya lifted a brow suggestively,

"So why didn't he get any sleep? Did you keep him awake?"

Naruto's scowl (more of a pout) deepened.

"No! I said _he_ didn't sleep. I slept fine."

"Oh, so he did all the work. Apparently not very good at it..."

"We didn't do anything... We didn't do anything! He just couldn't sleep! And besides—he's the girl!"

Jiraiya grinned widely and one could almost see the perverted thoughts in his head.

"Oh ho ho! Is that—"

"Naruto." A third voice, sleepy and thick in its monotone, broke in, "If your friend doesn't shut up, I will kill both of you. And if you call me a girl again, I will castrate you."

And Sasuke once again settled back for sleep.

Naruto had fully expected a sharp remark from Jiraiya, but when the man didn't speak, the blond glanced up, then followed his gaze, then his blue eyes widened.

In their state of comfort, both had forgotten Sasuke was wearing a short-sleeve shirt. And his wrists and arms were showing. And Jiraiya had _seen_.

Naruto caught the man's eye and motioned him into the kitchen.

"His arms—" Jiraiya began quietly.

"I know, I know. I've talked to him about it and... he's promised not to do it again, and I think he's telling the truth."

Jiraiya studied the boy. Naruto could be naïve and trusting, and while he didn't think that Sasuke would deliberately hurt him... "Some of those scars," He said, "they look pretty deep."

Naruto nodded slowly, "Yeah. I know."

Jiraiya knew then what Naruto did not. In his life, Jiraiya had seen many things; those included people whom had attempted suicide by cutting. He knew how deep such a scar would run and what direction it would take. Naruto did not. He did not know that Sasuke had attempted suicide at least once in the last year. Naruto cared for Sasuke very much, and if he had known, pain would be all over his expressive features at the mention of those scars.

Jiraiya would not tell him, then, because it wasn't his right.

Trying a new approach he said, "Do you know why he did it?"

Naruto gave a vague shrug, "I know it has something to do with his guardian Warujie, but Sasuke said he wasn't hit or anything..." He swallowed before whispering, "He's never said... what happened."

Jiraiya squeezed his shoulder, smiling down at the youth, "He'll tell you when he's ready. And he will. I can tell he loves you."

Naruto's lips twitched into a smile, but it faded as he said, uncertainly, "I've never seen any marks or anything, so—I don't think he was abused or anything, but I don't know what it could have been..." He was bitting his lip with a distant look in his eyes.

"Sometimes... people can't handle their life very well. They can't deal with what has happened to them and... they don't know how to express their feelings," Jiraiya sighed. "Cutting could have given him a sense of control or release and Sasuke has never struck me as a social person. He hasn't mentioned friends from his old home or anywhere else, has he? He probably never had anyone to talk to."

As Jiraiya's mind flitted to every child psychology book he'd ever read, a look of understanding came across Naruto's face.

"So he'd—he'd cut himself, because that was, like... the only thing that'd make him feel better?"

Jiraiya smiled, pleased to see that Naruto caught on quickly. "Yeah. That's it."

Suddenly, his mood changed, mind snapping back to why he was here in the first place. "Hoy! So, let's go out and get ramen before Princess Sasuke wakes up all cranky!"

Naruto snickered, relief washing over his face. "You and Kiba would get along well."

**_End Chapter 11_**

And the moral is: sex solves all your problems. Unfavorable guardian? Disagreement with a spouse? XD I'm kidding. Practice safe sex and all that jazz. (Hey, I've got to keep my conscience clean, kiddos.)

Ahem. Jiraiya was a rather roundabout way of me trying to explain Sasuke's bad habits, partly because I needed to talk it out myself and partly to clarify anyone who was curious.

And Sasuke's a freak. Expect more next chapter.

It looks like FFnet is starting to fix up their issue with the alerts. If it wouldn't be too much a bother, maybe you could manually check the story next week, even if you don't get the alert? I promise to have the chapter up on Tuesday. :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I'm too lazy to own Naruto.

My beloved Sound Four have finally appeared in the English version of Naruto. With decent voices. :waves flag: I'm thrilled. Now I get to watch two old men duke it out. Joy.

Chapter 12

"Goddammit, Kiba, just sit down."

"Well _so-rry_, Princess Sasuke."

"Could you two _not_ fight?" Sakura sighed, rubbing her temples.

"And don't make fun of Sasuke either!" Ino shot in.

"Kiba—just take my seat if you have to."

Sasuke scowled as Kiba plopped down on the couch next to him, throwing an arm around his shoulders and wagging his eyebrows at the raven. "Hey cutie, what's—ow!"

Sasuke's scowl deepened as he put as much distance between himself and the dog-loving boy, whom was currently rubbing his aching cheek, as possible. He folded his arms, and Naruto gave him a look that clearly said, 'it was your idea; you can't kill me for this'.

The two girls sitting on the floor traded exasperated looks, before Ino took the initiative to play the movie. Naruto sat on the arm of the couch, next to the (not!) pouting boy.

And Sasuke sulked the whole time. Even during the funny parts.

Eventually, though, he leaned against Naruto a little and let the blond rub his shoulders. He wasn't sure if it had been a good idea to come to Sakura's house for a movie night; Sasuke never deluded himself into thinking he like socializing, and he was surrounded by four of the most social people he knew. _What_ had made him agree to this?

When the movie had ended—Sasuke hadn't particularly liked it—everyone began chattering, and Sasuke couldn't lean on Naruto because he didn't want to tell the girls he was dating the blond yet. Actually, he was trying to avoid it for as long as humanly possible.

Sasuke was bored. Instead of participating in the conversations going on around him, he leaned back against the couch and began to count the cracks in the ceiling. After a few minutes, Sakura, Ino, and Kiba went into the kitchen for more popcorn and food. Sasuke could hear the mutt hitting on Ino. Freak.

His mind went from drifting to alert when he felt a mouth gently take his earlobe. He glanced at the not-so-innocent blond out of the corner of his eye, best he could.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He hissed quietly, eyes flicking toward Sakura's kitchen. He heard Naruto chuckle in his throat and his heart lept.

"You looked bored." The blond breathed into his ear and Sasuke shuddered.

"Cut it out!" He warned quietly. He really shouldn't have been surprised when Naruto didn't listen.

Naruto pinned him back onto the couch and kissed his ear, teeth nipping down his jaw. Sasuke felt his face warm up, but couldn't help but tilt his head to give Naruto a better vantage of his neck. "Moron..." He muttered. Naruto only chuckled again, leaving warm kisses on Sasuke's throat.

"Oh!"

Both boys flinched and looked up at the exclamation and Sasuke's mortification only deepened at seeing Sakura with her hands over her mouth, expression caught between embarrassed and horrified. Ino stood slightly behind her, herself looking somewhat curious, rather than awkward. Kiba was just leaning on the door frame, smirking knowingly.

Sasuke was sorely tempted to close his eyes and will himself to stop existing. As it was, he was stuck lying under Naruto, who had the decency to look embarrassed—_What did he think was going to happen?_ Sasuke wondered, but decided that it wasn't important—and was forced to stare up at the blushing girl and feel unduly guilty.

"Sakura-chan—" Naruto began in way of explanation, but stopped short as the girl dropped her hands from her mouth and gave a shaky and uncertain smile.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... interrupt." Her voice came out as strained and it was clear she was trying to hide her hurt feelings and discomfort.

With a breath, Sasuke kicked Naruto in the knee, earning a sharp, "Ow!" and Naruto released his wrists and allowed the shorter boy to sit up. Sasuke struggled with his embarrassment and finally managed to choke it down, then tried to find words for the pink-haired girl.

He was spared the trouble, for better or worse, by Kiba, whom decided to take pity on the couple.

"Yo. Ino, we should leave..." He began, face having grown a bit more serious as he regarded the pink-haired girl. "So they can... talk." He muttered 'or something' and shifted uneasily. Ino seemed conflicted between staying with her best friend and giving her space, but in the end nodded.

"We'll just take a short walk, then." Kiba said as he turned, Ino in tow. "I've got my cellphone if you need us."

Naruto nodded and Sasuke was hit by a sudden impulse.

"Naruto, go with them."

"Wha—"

"_Go_." Sasuke demanded again and Naruto's expression was between worry and a pout, but nodded timidly and stood to follow Kiba and Ino, giving Sakura an apologetic smile.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose as he heard the front door click shut behind the three friends and was left alone with Sakura.

Truth be told, he wasn't sure if he'd made a good decision, but experience told him that he was _much_ more tactful than Naruto would ever be, and he felt like he owed Sakura this much. She was, after all, one of his few friends and while they had never been _very_ close, she'd always been polite to him and wasn't overly pushy.

"Sakura." He began with a sigh, not because it would be tedious, but because he didn't know exactly what to begin with.

"So, you and Naruto..." She intervened timidly, a small blush still present on her face. "You two are..." She cleared her throat, but couldn't seem to find the words she was looking for.

Sasuke didn't press her, though, and motioned her over to him. She sat next to him hesitatingly, unconsciously chewing her lip. He felt awkward, never having been an emotional person and never having really comforted someone. He took in a breath.

"Naruto and I have been dating since—" He thought back, "—April. I'm sorry, Sakura, I should have told you sooner."

The girl looked up at him and gave him a small smile, although it was still somewhat watery. "No, Sasuke-kun, it's okay. I mean, you and Naruto have always been close, right? Closer than you and I..." She gave a small laugh, "Oh, poor Hinata is going to be so crushed when she finds out!"

Sasuke rose an eyebrow and he looked down at his lap, seeing Sakura's hands fisted tightly in her own. If things had been different... If things had been different, if Sakura had reached out before Naruto had, he was pretty sure he could have fallen in love with her. And right now, maybe it would be Naruto in Sakura's place. Or maybe he'd be dating Hinata. Was it even right to love another boy? But things weren't different, and now that he'd been with Naruto, he didn't think he could love Sakura like he did Naruto.

A soft, warm hand touched his own and he looked up at her.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

He released the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He gave her a small smile.

"Naruto's really something, isn't he?" Sakura started.

"Hm?" Sasuke turned back to her, confused.

"Well..." She began, and grinned a little. "He's always so _happy_. Like nothing can bring him down." She gave a tiny laugh, "And if he can made a frigid icicle like you into a nice person, he's really a miracle worker." She laughed again as Sasuke rolled his eyes. "But I used to be so cold to him." She lamented with a sigh, "Even though he's really not so bad."

Sasuke only shrugged and muttered something about annoying blond morons and not liking them either.

For a long moment a companionable silence settled between them as they just listened to the small sounds of the house—Sakura's parents were gone for the night.

Sasuke thought it over and decided it wasn't so bad that he had gone to see his school friends.

* * *

"I said I'm sorry!"

Naruto whimpered and trailed after Sasuke, the shorter boy sulking as he walked ahead, leading the way to their apartment.

"C'mon Sasuke!" He pleaded. "Don't be mad!"

He got no reply for his efforts and was about to add something onto his pathetic pleas, when the dark-haired boy spoke up.

"Why did you have to jump me at Sakura's house? Are you that much of a pervert?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke's irritated black eyes.

"Yeah." He said pathetically and the annoyance flickered away as Sasuke sighed.

"You moron."

Naruto gave a vulpine grin and took his chance to sidle up to his lover and slid an arm around his waist.

"But you love me!"

Sasuke sighed again as Naruto nuzzled his neck and mumbled that he was a moron again.

Yes, he was in love with a total and utter moron.

Fate was cruel.

* * *

Sunday, Naruto was quite content to do utterly nothing all day.

This started with the fact that he, for once, woke before Sasuke, who just looked _so damn sexy_ and innocent when he was asleep. He reminded himself that if he jumped the raven before he was fully awake, he could possibly end up missing a part of his body he liked very much.

Sasuke woke up around 9'o clock.

They didn't eat breakfast until 11.

But Sasuke absolutely refused to let Naruto shower with him. He was proud to say he was immune to puppy eyes.

Naruto lounged around in sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt, sending Sasuke knowing looks that made him fidget.

It had been a fairly normal day. But it was just after the couple ate something that could be called dinner, that Sasuke stood from the couch—which he had been monopolizing—that he felt a sense of vertigo. Shaking it off, he stepped forward, wincing when his legs failed to support him and his knees painfully hit the ground. Sasuke tried to stand again, but his body was unresponsive. His eyes widened in realization and his breath came in quick gasps as he began to tremble lightly.

"Side effects." Sasuke gasped, his arm trembling as it kept him propped up. He saw Naruto kneel next to him, but couldn't meet his eyes, focusing on trying to keep his breathing even.

"Sasuke??" A rough hand cupped his cheek and caressed it, and before he knew it, the raven found himself in Naruto's lap, face buried in his chest and hand gripping his shirt like it was a lifeline. He focused on Naruto's heartbeat until he felt things begin to return to normal. Slowly, he worked his fingers into releasing Naruto's shirt, vaguely hoping he hadn't stretched it. After a moment, he slowly pulled back.

"I'm sorry." He whispered dryly, not quite looking up at Naruto.

"What just happened, Sasuke?" Naruto was running a hand through his hair, and it soothed Sasuke in a way that he didn't want to admit.

"Nothing... Just... didn't feel very well is all."

"Side effects of what, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. Had he said that aloud? He schooled his features and spoke calmly, forcing himself not to tug at his sleeves in anxiety. "I don't know what you're talking about. Side effects of bad food maybe..." He knew it was a horrible, not even decent joke, and he said it so monotone that it hurt, and he knew that Naruto could see right through it, but... He'd rather Naruto know he was hiding something than tell him about Orochimaru. He didn't want Naruto to look at him like... that. Like he was a case to be pitied...

The side effects had been pretty mild this time, Sasuke realized. Last time he'd been unconscious for three days, but this time he'd only been delirious for a few moments. He wanted to think that was a good sign, but he couldn't help but be doubtful.

And he could handle it; no matter how bad the side effects got, he could handle them. He wouldn't be reduced to returning to Orochimaru for help.

Naruto looped his arms around Sasuke protectively and searched his face. "Stop lying to me."

Sasuke pulled away, breaking Naruto's hold on him and slowly stood. "There's nothing to lie about."

"Goddammit Sasuke!"

The raven found himself pinned to the wall, Naruto's nails digging into his shoulders. He swallowed his apprehension and met Naruto's furious but desperate gaze.

"Just tell me. Tell me what he did to you." His voice broke and he swallowed, "I want to help you."

"It's nothing." Sasuke swallowed and looked to the side. "Naruto, let me go."

Naruto's bruising fingers disappeared from Sasuke's shoulders and Sasuke went into their bedroom and settled for some sleep without a glance at the blond.

He had been half-hoping Naruto would have made him stay.

* * *

Sasuke woke at the sound of the door creaking open, a sliver of light falling into the darkened room. Sasuke guessed he'd been sleeping for two hours, even though he was groggy, so that'd make it 10 PM.

Naruto was in the doorway, seeming to be torn between leaving or crawling into bed with Sasuke. He hadn't noticed the raven was awake yet.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called and the blond stiffened in surprise, automatically walking over to his boyfriend. Sasuke loosely intertwined their fingers, tone apologetic. "I'm cold. Come to bed with me."

Even in the dark Sasuke could see a bit of relief flicker over Naruto's face and he tugged on the blond's hand to encourage him, shifting over to make room. Naruto slipped into bed and Sasuke subconsciously wrinkled his nose at the realization that he had worn his pajamas all day. But he curled up against Naruto anyway, legs entangled and he drifted off.

* * *

At a time that Sasuke could only describe a 'early', the raven felt small movements next to him. "I'm leaving now, okay?" Naruto murmured in his ear. Sasuke shifted slightly, not opening his eyes. Naruto. Work. Right.

"Mmm."

Naruto kissed his collarbone, causing Sasuke's lips to lift, then he felt the taller, warmer body leave the bed. Sasuke drifted back into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Sasuke, finally crawling out of bed, dragged himself to the kitchen and made himself tea. He turned the cup in his hands and smiled a little. Even with all the complications—this felt so good. Waking up when he wanted, with no fear of someone using him. To do what he wanted, with no paranoia of been watched.

Being with Naruto...

He was free. He hadn't been this happy since...

As if in pure contradiction of his thoughts, Sasuke felt himself being to grow irrationally nervous, shivering at some unknown anxiety. Frowning, he stood, abandoning his cup of tea, and softly strode over to the living room.

Everything seemed to be in order: TV was as dusty as ever, couch had a blanket thrown haphazardly over it. Everything was right. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

There were recent footprints on the floor, just a dusting of dirt. Sasuke took a step forward.

His body turned to ice as a cold, white hand wrapped around his chest and pulled him back. He was acutely aware that a larger form was just behind him.

He couldn't move.

"Sasuke... I told you... There isn't any place where my eyes can't see..." Orochimaru's lips brushed his ear, voice falsely affectionate.

It was no use.

Sasuke couldn't do anything. Nothing could be done to stop him...

He had lost...

Eyes fluttering close in defeat, Sasuke flinched when a needle pressed into his hip and numbness quickly reassured him into sleep.

* * *

Sasuke groaned and tried to roll on his side, wondering why he felt cold.

_Where's Naruto?_

His fingers felt not soft bedsheets but instead...

His eyes shot open.

The cold steel of an operating table.

His eyes darted around the room.

No...

He couldn't be...

He knew his breathing was poor... It was too short and quick and it was only making things worse...

"Awake, dear Sasuke?"

The world came to a standstill.

He felt fingers brush hair out of his eyes.

"_No one_ gets away from me." He could hear the anger and cruelty in his voice. Then he heard the smile. "Not without punishment, anyway."

He felt a cold needle slide into his arm.

He felt his body go numb.

Sasuke wasn't sure what he was injected with—he never was—but being unable to move was now the worst torture he could think of. He couldn't do anything as he was unbound, Orochimaru lifting him; he tried to fight back, even so much as to push away from the Snake, but his strength seemed to have gone.

Orochimaru half-carried, half-dragged him. Sasuke's bleary eyes surveyed his surroundings.

Panic rose in him as he saw where Orochimaru was taking him; remembered the pointed explanation of what the room was for.

The Snake unceremoniously threw him into the soft room. It resembled a padded cell, empty, with nothing hard to cause injuries.

"Enjoy yourself."

The door swung closed, leaving Sasuke alone in total darkness.

Sasuke gathered what little strength he could muster and used his legs to help him sit up, with his back against a wall. He took a deep breath.

Sitting alone in the dark for long periods of time could ruin a man, but Sasuke wasn't fooled.

The real torture would begin in no more than an hour.

And then Orochimaru would savor his screams.

* * *

Three hours later, Kabuto was sent to retrieve Sasuke. He opened the door, light pouring into the small, dark room.

Sasuke sitting in a corner with his legs drawn up to his chest, arms folded over his knees and head resting on them.

"Sasuke-kun?" He called softly.

He didn't move.

The gray-haired doctor crossed the room and kneeled down at Sasuke's side. He touched the boy's shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun, we have to go."

Still no response.

Kabuto's gaze traveled down the boy's arm. His fingers were bloody.

The medic's heart rate increased as a thousand gory possibilities appeared in his head. He gently took the boy's arm. He almost felt relieved.

Long, bloody scratch marks marred the teenager's arms.

Kabuto glanced back at Sasuke and nearly jumped. The boy had lifted his head, dull dark eyes meeting meeting his.

"Come on." Kabuto beckoned.

He helped Sasuke stand, and led him out of the room.

Kabuto didn't know much about this particular drug; from what he understood it induced an extreme form of hysteria, complete with hallucinations. He could only imagine what a mind like Sasuke's could come up with.

He wasn't sure if Sasuke had scratched at his arms in an attempt to cause pain and thus attempt to block out the illusions; or if he really was trying to kill himself. Either way, the scrapes were far too shallow to do anything significant.

He gently cleaned the cuts and bandaged them, Sasuke's dead eyes staring into oblivion. Kabuto cleaned Sasuke's fingers with a damp washcloth, trying to ignore the fact that Sasuke's complete silence unnerved him.

Kabuto led him to his room, and left the boy in peace.

He was only able to leave the teenager alone in good conscience knowing that the room had been thoroughly searched for knives and other such things.

Of course, Sasuke might not have noticed anyway, far gone as he was.

* * *

"I'm home!" Naruto called as he entered his apartment.

No reply.

_Is Sasuke asleep? I wouldn't put it past him, that jerk._

"Oi, Sasuke!"

Still no reply.

_Maybe he left for something... _Sasuke was a light sleeper, and he would have awoken by now. Naruto wandered over to the kitchen, looking for a note.

Rather than a note, he found a long-cold cup of tea.

* * *

This time when he woke, he felt bedsheets under his skin, but still no trace of a warm human body. No Naruto was there.

In that sense, this bed was even colder than the operating table; as if it served only to taunt him.

He stared out the wide window, knowing that it was sealed shut; knowing it would be useless to try and jump.

He closed his eyes with a shaky breath.

Orochimaru would come for him soon.

* * *

Kakashi stopped by after work at the police station to catch up with Naruto. They sat at the kitchen table, talking idly, exchanging dirty jokes they had heard.

Kakashi went to the refrigerator to grab a soda ("By the way, your milk is expired."), and Naruto looked through the files that he had left on the table, knowing full well he wasn't really supposed to.

Naruto stared at the picture clipped to a file.

"Kakashi... Who is this?" He asked, lifting the photo for him to see. Kakashi glanced before turning back to the fridge.

"Orochimaru. He's a wanted criminal that we think might be active in this area."

Naruto swallowed, "What's he wanted _for_?"

"Lots of things. Mostly murder and kidnapping. Conspiracy. He used to work for the military until he was caught doing human experimentation, or something..." Kakashi replied casually.

Naruto took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. It wasn't working.

"Are you sure? That it's this guy...?"

Something in Naruto's voice made Kakashi turn to face the boy and he saw how tightly he was gripping the mugshot. His hands were shaking.

The man swallowed uneasily and resolved to tell the truth.

"I'm sure."

The change was so abrupt that Kakashi flinched. Naruto's barely contained emotions snapped and he stood sharply, nearly knocking his chair over, anger so thick and pure it was nearly tangible.

"That fucking... I'm going to kill him. I'm going to fucking kill that sick bastard."

It took Kakashi a moment to fully register how strongly the boy was reacting. It wasn't the first time he'd told Naruto about a criminal, after all: he'd spoken of rapists and murderers and anarchists, but before it was only distaste that colored Naruto's voice. Never, never before had it been such pure, unadulterated hatred and loathing.

When the man realized the blond was going to leave the apartment, he practically ran and grasped him by the shoulder and turned him around.

It was then he realized Naruto was crying. Solemn, painful, silent tears fell down his face and the anger broke into sorrow. Kakashi swallowed again.

"Naruto..."

"Kakashi..." His voice shook, "I know this person." He glanced down at the picture crumpled in his hand and then back up at Kakashi, the man's face flickering through several different emotions.

"He's Sasuke's guardian. Warujie." Naruto breathed past the tightness in his throat and continued. "He... I haven't seen Sasuke at all... Not since this morning."

Kakashi's heart seemed to stop beating as the confession stumbled out of Naruto's mouth and only by instinct did he wrap the teenager in a loose hug as his own brand of anger settled in.

Someone was hurting Sasuke—his top student, his almost-son's boyfriend, a mere _child_. The cold reality of the situation dawned upon him and hardened his resolve. He had a few phone calls to make._

* * *

_Sasuke knew something had happened to his eyes.

He knew he wasn't going blind; it didn't hurt, whatever had happened...

No, it more was like he could truly _see_...

"What do you think, Sasuke? _Amazing_, aren't they?" Orochimaru boasted. For the first time in nine years, Sasuke looked at him while he was on the table. "I developed the theory some time ago, but it seems that most bodies reject the procedure and die... Kimimaro, unfortunately, was unable to adapt... But I'm sure he'd be glad to know that his death helped me learn more about it... and I was able to safely give it to you... And even prevent the blindness that it usually causes. After all, I don't want to take risks with _you_..."

Sasuke's breathing was irregular, his eyes darting around the room.

_Kimimaro... you... this... killed him...?_

His hands fought against their restraints; he wanted to rip out his eyes... He didn't want these eyes... He didn't want the eyes that killed the only person that cared...

_No. Not the _only_ one..._

He felt the damned hands ensnare his left wrist, keeping it from moving despite Sasuke's best efforts. A needle slid into his arm and after a few moments, Sasuke's body felt too heavy to move...

"Sasuke, really, you should learn self-control... tsk... I thought you would like these eyes... It's called _Sharingan_." Orochimaru sighed in apparent disapproval of Sasuke.

Sasuke flinched; he saw Orochimaru's hand touch his brow before it actually happened.

Sasuke winced and tried to pull his head away from those cruel fingers, but they followed him, tortured him...

Orochimaru smiled.

**_End Chapter 12_**

Did you guys see kidnapper!Orochimaru coming? Of course you did. Because I'm so damn clichéd and predictable.

But did you see the Sharingan coming? (Now, now. Don't lie. I want to get a good idea of how well I can beat around the bush...) I gave you a few hints; mostly mentioning that the experiments effected Sasuke's eyes; made them hurt or he saw things in a contrasted sort of way. More fun stuff ahead.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is mine for nevermore... :(

**Chapter 13**

Kakashi paced, raking a hand through his hair, finding no other way to express his apprehension.

"Kakashi-san. Sit down." Yamato Tenzou watched his former-captain, now-subordinate with something akin to distress. From what he understood, not only was the Uchiha boy a student of his, but also the boyfriend of one of his friends. That coupling had immediately sent the silver-haired man's stress levels through the roof.

And he completely ignored the suggestion—because it wasn't an order—of his superior. Yamato sighed and tried another approach.

"You don't even know if he's been caught by Orochimaru."

Kakashi glanced up. "Wandering around the streets of Konoha isn't a much better theory."

Yamato had to agree. While Konoha was, for the most part, a good, respectable city, it had its share of unfriendly inhabitants. _Like Orochimaru, _he thought and sighed.

"Just relax. We should get a search warrant in just a bit longer."

Kakashi stopped. Frowned. "Just a bit longer might be just a bit too late."

* * *

Sasuke was only vaguely aware that he'd been brought back to his room, a light blanket wrapped around his form. 

The mild sedative numbed him and shock still shook him, literally, faint trembles flitting through his body at random intervals, and it made his head hurt to think about Kimimaro and... his eyes...

They weren't like before, right now. They were back to their old, familiar soulless black that seemed so infinitely better now. He couldn't see things before they happened and he didn't know how to make it like that again—but he wouldn't use them. No, he _couldn't_ use them. Not—not what killed his Kimimaro.

Sasuke tilted his head and wondered if he could somehow break the window and jump out of it. If he was lucky, he would die. It would be difficult, though; he wasn't very high up, but maybe if he landed right. Might break his neck...

He'd been such a fool. To dream of freedom. To think he could live with Naruto and be happy. But it had been such a nice dream. It was one he would remember for a long time; hold on to, no matter how foolish and child-like. He was already forgetting things. Like what Naruto's hair felt like between his fingers, or his smell. And little things, like how his voice would break if he shouted too loudly.

If Sasuke was honest with himself, he would admit that he couldn't let go of that—of that small moment of paradise. He clung desperately to those memories that hadn't slipped away just yet. Naruto's eyes crinkling when he smiled—_no, not a cruel smile, a warm smile—_or that low laugh when it seemed like he was half-trying to hide his amusement. Sasuke could remember things like that. But maybe he was holding onto those memories too tightly, because he felt like whenever he turned his mind to them, they'd just slip away. Disappear.

If Sasuke was honest with himself, he'd admit that he knew that he wouldn't ever live so freely again.

* * *

_"Kimimaro?" _

_The teenager opened an eye, smiling tiredly at the young boy nervously fidgeting in the doorway and looking quite uncertain. He waved the boy over, shifting to sit up a little in his bed. Sasuke hurried over with childish eagerness to his frail friend, but in a controlled manner. As if he was afraid Kimimaro would shatter if he wasn't careful._

_"Good morning Sasuke." The elder greeted, as if this was a normal thing. It wasn't; not at all. Sasuke couldn't meet his eyes, instead toying with a loose thread in the blanket. "What's wrong?" Kimimaro inquired, watching the boy carefully. The small child bit his lip._

_"When are you going to get better?" His voice was small and timid, as if he feared the answer—and with a start, Kimimaro realized he had every reason to fear it._

_"Soon." He promised hollowly._

_Sasuke looked up at him sharply, voice taking an upset tone, "But you've missed a whole week of school!"_

_"Shh." Kimimaro reached over and stroked Sasuke's hair, lamenting the cold, ironic fact that he could not hide the truth from the child. He swallowed, throat tightening, fingers trembling imperceptibly. He couldn't hide the truth from himself either. "Orochimaru-sama is working out a solution. It's okay."_

_"I hate him." Said Sasuke with childish disdain that was overshadowed with sorrow and truthfulness._

_"He's only doing what he's supposed to." Kimimaro murmured softly. His words changed nothing._

_White bandages peeked out from under the long sleeves of Sasuke's shirt and Kimimaro's stomach churned. He shifted his gaze to the boy's face._

_"Go to school. We'll talk later."_

_Sasuke hesitated and nodded, leaving the room with a quiet 'bye' and nothing more._

_Kimimaro directed his gaze to his lap as the door clicked closed and shut his stinging eyes._

_Sudden coughs shook his frame, thick, bloody phlegm splattering onto the hand over his mouth. The coughs subsided and tears collected with the blood at the corners of his mouth._

_He was dying._

_

* * *

_Kabuto frowned deeply as he watched Orochimaru look through his papers, his expression one that could only be described as happy, which, in his not-so-humble opinion, was never an entirely positive thing. 

"Orochimaru-sama," He began respectfully, "if I may, I'd like to give Sasuke-kun a quick physical check-up to make sure he is entirely healthy..."

"He's fine, Kabuto." Orochimaru said dismissively, hardly sparing his aide a glance. "The experiment was a total success. He may require some time to adjust to his new eyes and learn to control them, but he is entirely healthy."

Kabuto frowned, but gave a curt nod and backed out of the room.

It was moments later that he stood in front of Sasuke's door, frown still present and deeper than before.

He knocked politely on the door, calling out a gentle, "Sasuke-kun?" and when he received no reply, he unlocked the door and stepped inside. Orochimaru always made a point of giving Sasuke no possibility of escape now, but he seemed to enjoy taunting the boy with the view from the window.

Sasuke was tangled in his sheets, sleeping fitfully. The medic watched for a moment, observing how the raven's eyes flitted nervously behind his eyelids, how his foot would twitch at intervals, and the overall discomfort of the scene. It was all taking its toll on Sasuke's already-fragile psyche.

And Kabuto walked forward jerkily, as if he'd never intended to stay still in the first place, and planted a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, giving him a firm but gentle shake.

The reaction was instantaneous. Sasuke's eyes sprung open, blazing a fierce red, and he instinctually jumped away. Or rather, stumbled, as the sheets refused to give way, and with a small cry the teenager landed, colliding painfully with the floor. He stared up at Kabuto, red eyes flicking back and forth as if searching and Kabuto stared back at the child.

Finally, gradually, Sasuke's eyes shifted back to their endless black.

Sasuke was very unlike Kimimaro, for having loved him so. The green-eyed teenager had been docile and polite and obedient. Kimimaro had never hated Orochimaru; he had accepted quickly that the man had a job to do, and so he never begrudged Orochimaru the suffering he had to endure. Kimimaro had been broken, long ago resigned to his fate, but willing to help another refuse it.

Sasuke, Kabuto had always found, was angry, depressed, confused, but determined. He'd never figured out what drove the raven-haired boy so, but it didn't matter overly much. And peering into those black eyes, he saw a bit of Kimimaro there... a bit of... resigned hopelessness that had never been there before, or if it had been, Kabuto had never noticed. Sasuke was broken, and it seemed ironic, funny even, that it had been so easy, so _simple_ to do. Just to take him away from his one source of hope. But broken things could be fixed. Even Kimimaro, before his death, had displayed a fierce amount of strength.

Kabuto callously grabbed Sasuke's wrist, ignoring the uncertain flinch that accompanied the action, and pulled the boy to his feet.

"You look horrible." Sasuke blinked at Kabuto's bluntness and forced himself to calm down. "Take a shower and pull yourself together."

* * *

Kakashi sat next to Naruto in the hospital. They were both silent, unsure of what to say and minds on a dark mansion elsewhere. 

"They've left the station by now." Kakashi said with a sigh, staring up at the clock on the wall. The blond was silent next to him, fidgeting quietly. Kakashi understood, because the stress was killing him too. "They didn't want me to go." He admitted. "Said I was too emotionally involved in the case. They were afraid I would screw up. But Tenzou is a great captain. Used to work under me before I became a teacher. He's smart and I'm sure he'll handle the situation very carefully."

"Do you think that Sasuke will be okay?" Naruto asked demurely.

Kakashi hesitated as he remembered the files, the bold words 'deceased', 'suspect', and 'missing' flashing through his mind. He swallowed and hoped he wasn't taking too long to reply.

"Yeah." Kakashi gently ruffled his hair. "They have to take him to this hospital due to procedures. We'll find out almost right away."

Naruto gave a weak smile and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"I see." Orochimaru's jaw tightened, a deep frown crossing his features. "We'll leave right now. Thank you, Kakuzu." With an angry hiss, he placed the phone in its cradle, and growled lowly. 

After a few moments of rummaging and clever rearranging of files, Orochimaru moved swiftly out of his office and hurried up the flight of stairs and without knocking unlocked Sasuke's door and walked in.

The boy had been sitting on the edge of his bed, a small black book resting on his knees as he read it. Sasuke's anxiety instantly showed through, although it was well-contained. The hand holding the book tightened, his shoulders stiffened, and his eyes narrowed.

Orochimaru covered the distance between them in a few long strides, grasping the boy's chin firmly to capture his complete attention. If he paid close attention, Orochimaru could almost feel the teenager tremble.

"We're leaving," Was all he said and with hardly having to coax, Sasuke followed after him, book sliding from his grasp and crumpling to the ground.

Back downstairs, Orochimaru was quickly and quietly issuing orders to Kabuto as Sasuke waited in the kitchen, occasionally catching a phrase or two as he idly surveyed the area.

"We've been found out..."

Kabuto had been making lunch. Some things had been left out on the counter, and Sasuke used his fingers to comb damp hair out of his eyes.

"...contact Sasori..."

Without really thinking about why, Sasuke haltingly reached out and picked up the paring knife Kabuto had left out on the counter, dropping it in his pocket.

"...can't let all of this go to waste."

Half a second later, Orochimaru turned to him again, having finished speaking to Kabuto, and practically pushed Sasuke out the door, taking his elbow and quickly (but confidently, purposefully) began to stride toward the edge of the forest with the boy in tow.

Paranoia kicked in and Sasuke dug his heels into the ground, a strong feeling of foreboding warning against going into the unknown territory of the forest. Orochimaru glanced back in annoyance, but rather than turning to manipulative and mocking words he tugged sharply on the boy's arm, making the boy gasp softly at the sharp but brief pain and stumble after the older man.

Biting his lip, he glanced back at the mansion and the gate as he was steadily led away, every instinct screaming at him that he couldn't just _let_ this happen. Something was very, very wrong, and every step toward the forest made things worse.

He walked past a tree, and then another, and he couldn't take it anymore.

In a desperate gesture, he wrenched his arm out of Orochimaru's grasp and instinctively turned to run, not fool enough to think he could fight and win against the man.

But it hardly mattered when fingers twisted into the collar of his shirt and jerked him back. Wincing, Sasuke turned quickly and lashed out with a fist, only for it to be caught and twisted at just the right angle to make it hurt.

Feeling old, violent hatred creep up on him, Sasuke glared at Orochimaru's sneering countenance, barely processing the man's words through his rage.

"You always had to make things difficult, didn't you? I could have made you powerful..."

With startling speed and force, Sasuke was released and before he could even command his body to move again, he found himself pressed against the rough bark of a tree, long white fingers around his throat, barely allowing air into his lungs. Inwardly flinching, Sasuke looked up at the cold, cruel gold eyes.

"I took care of you... I took you off the streets..."

Orochimaru's lip curled slowly.

"And _this_ is how you repay me?"

Dark amusement filtered onto the tall man's face and he slowly cut off Sasuke's air supply.

"You really don't remember, do you?"

Sasuke struggled against the man, trying to push away his hand, trying to breath. Orochimaru didn't even seem to notice.

"I always thought that you didn't want to admit it, but maybe you really did make yourself forget everything."

Sasuke gasped weakly against the pressure on his throat, starved for oxygen, and struggled more insistently, trying not to listen.

"It was your brother's idea, not mine." Sasuke flinched and some deep urgency made him want to make Orochimaru shut up. "He practically _sold_ you to me. He wanted to know if I could duplicate the Sharingan without harmful side-effects. He killed your parents in front of you, and then he gave you to me. You were crying. Just like you are right now."

His voice dropped to a soft note, thick with amusement. Sasuke's vision went from blurred to clear and back again as his eyes flickered between red and black.

"Does any of this ring a bell, Sasuke?"

Sasuke choked against Orochimaru's grip, trying and failing to breathe, fumbling for the knife he had taken, fingers skimming along the blade before wrapping around the handle and lashing out sloppily. He realized too late that the blade was facing the wrong way, but Orochimaru jumped back anyway and Sasuke was overcome with vertigo for a moment as he regained his breath.

When he looked up, Orochimaru's gold eyes are narrowed and he knew the man was _furious_ but confident. He held the knife tighter and stepped back. Orochimaru only sneered.

"Do you really think you can kill me, Sasuke?"

His words were soft and condescending and Sasuke knew he had to try something else.

In one smooth movement, he shifted the knife from in front of him to pressing the blade against his neck. Orochimaru's lip curled but Sasuke took satisfaction at the flash of worry in the man's eyes.

"Slitting your own throat takes a great deal of conviction. You have to cut through bone and muscle. Can you do that?"

Sasuke's moment of hesitation was all Orochimaru needed and in movements too fast for Sasuke to keep up with, he knocked the knife away from the boy's throat, leaving behind only a tiny red cut. In the small struggle that ensued, Sasuke somehow managed to free his wrist from Orochimaru's grip and stabbed blindly with the knife.

The blade pierced through the base of Orochimaru's neck and slowly, almost by accident, ripped upward. The man's eyes widened and he pushed away, hands grasping uselessly at his throat even as he choked on his own blood and Sasuke's thoughts stilled as he watched.

He felt sick. A part of him felt a bit of thrill at having finally _done_ something, having finally stopped being so weak and childish... Taking his life into his own hands. Hadn't he always wanted revenge?

But why did it have to be _this way_?

His head throbbed painfully as he felt anger drain away as if it had never been there; like he could never be angry again.

Everything that had happened in such a short amount of time. Minutes.

He shut his eyes as he felt them change unsteadily between normal and _wrong_; as he struggled with the things Orochimaru had told him. _(Lies, lies... Let it all be lies!)_

He felt very, very tired.

Sasuke's back hit a tree and he open his eyes, finding himself staring back at the mansion and detachedly watching the men and women swarm in and around it—like ugly, overgrown black ants.

He heard gunshots. Were they hurting Kabuto? Panicked shouts registered. _Oh,_ He realized._ Traps._

He could smell blood to his left, he could feel the warm liquid on his hand and cheeks rapidly cooling in disgusting symbolism.

The forest was very quiet.

Sasuke allowed himself to slide down the tree numbly and his eyelids fell closed as he saw two of those 'ants' run toward him, shouting something that he felt too tired to try and understand.

**_End Chapter 13_**

Bye-bye, Orochi-kun! We love you! Send a postcard!

This chapter was such a monster. D8 Not cool. But it's not like I could just... skip it...

I'm also kicking myself for thinking up a totally better version of chapter 12, with the same result. And it's too late. Damn. Murphy's law.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I'm not good enough at drawing to own Naruto.

Sorry for the late update. Insert a good explanation here. I think the beginning is a bit flat; apologies.

Chapter 14

Forty-eight hours, fifty-five minutes. Nineteen seconds.

That was the time that Naruto estimated Sasuke had been gone for.

It was killing him. He tried not to let his thoughts wander to anything bad; like Sasuke being hurt or worse. It was so unfair. He wasn't sure what _exactly_ was unfair, but whatever it was, unfair was the only word for it.

And he was going to kill Sasuke. By hugging him to death. Or depriving him of oxygen.

Naruto smoothed out his pants, scratched at a stain.

Forty-eight hours, fifty-seven—oh screw it. Did he really want to know?

Kakashi shifted next to him. Frowning. The chairs in the waiting room were uncomfortable. Naruto had a feeling that the receptionist popping her gum at the desk didn't like them.

Oh gods, let Sasuke be okay.

A tangle of sounds dawned and Naruto was on his feet, deciphering them as two different sirens, and he nearly bolted for the door, but a hand grasped his wrist, jerked him back into the seat.

"Don't." Kakashi's serious eyes made the blond hesitate and look up at him with a mix of annoyance and curiosity. "They have to get injured people in here as quick as possible. You'll only slow them down." Naruto blinked and he could _swear_ Kakashi's fear was bleeding through his eyes.

Naruto sighed. Settled back in the chair.

Forty-nine hours, three minutes. Six seconds.

* * *

"Oh c'mon!" Naruto raged, making Kakashi wince and pity the poor receptionist subjected to his fury. "If he's fine, then let me see him!"

The woman sighed, obviously trying to remain civil. "Sir, please understand that at the moment we are legally obligated to keep him under close surveillance and allow no one in his room." She sighed and tapped her clipboard, "He's also unconscious, so it's not like he can _talk_ to you. Once the police have interrogated his personal medic and passed along any needed information to us, we'll let you see him, but for now, _please_ sit down."

The blond collapsed to the stiff chair with a huff. "But I _want_ to see him." He murmured.

This was hell.

Kakashi sighed and patted the boy's head.

* * *

He rubbed his brow, frowning at his headache, and sighed, dropping his hand onto his face.

It smelled like blood.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, jumbled memories rushing back, and upon sitting up he nearly fell back as vertigo was quick to dizzy him. He waited, eyes closed against the world, for his mind to catch up to him, letting out a sigh when it finally did.

The ceiling was a soft white and the walls were a calming blue that made him think of the sea that he had seen once, long ago, when he'd been very young. He wasn't anywhere in Orochimaru's mansion. It was nowhere near this peaceful. He took a deep breath and recognized the smell of antiseptic. A hospital? Sasuke glanced around and found a chart on a table near his bed and picked it up, squinting to make out the handwriting.

Stress... Mental fatigue... Sasuke blinked down at the words and mentally dismissed them, replacing the clipboard to the table.

He ran a hand through his hair and caught _that scent_ again, and before he could really think about it, he was washing his hands in the tiny bathroom adjoined to the room. Sasuke closed his eyes and took in a long, calming breath, turning off the water and slowly drying his hands.

He could still smell blood on them.

Opening his eyes, he flinched horribly when he saw someone with red eyes staring back at him, but recognized it as himself quickly enough and mentally scolded himself for letting a mirror scare him.

He closed his eyes again, and prayed to anyone that would listen that his eyes would go back to normal. _Please just make it go away..._

With childish fear, he slowly opened his eyes, overwhelming relief washing over him when he only saw black, not red.

He couldn't use them, not ever; never. Not the eyes of a killer.

That didn't even make sense, did it...? How could—

"Sasuke-kun?"

He flinched at the sound of his own name and peered out the doorway, caution thrumming in his veins. There was a man who was standing just inside the door of Sasuke's room that looked not at all familiar. He wasn't exactly handsome, but he wasn't ugly either. Rather, he had a worn, old look, like he'd seen his fill of the world, despite his youth. Sasuke dully noted that he was, technically, flat-lining, so it was no surprise someone was sent. Not a nurse, though. They must have anticipated he would wake up.

"Sasuke-kun," The man gave a tired smile when he saw the teenager, "I'm Detective Yamato Tenzou. Could I speak to you?"

Sasuke's hand gripped the door frame a bit harder and nodded, stepping out of the bathroom and sitting at the small table in the room, across from Yamato.

There was a silence, and Sasuke let his eyes drift across the room to stare out a window, idly noting that hospital clothes itched. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Yamato, who seemed to be thoughtfully going over his words.

"My men and I have searched Orochimaru's mansion quite thoroughly. We were able to locate his... laboratory..." Sasuke didn't react to this word, keeping his eyes fixed on the outside. Yamato continued, "However, we were unable to find any... records or documents. If you have any idea where we might be able to find them...?"

"No." Sasuke replied softly, "I wasn't told anything."

"I see." Yamato studied him for a while, but failed to establish any eye contact. He sighed and pushed onward, "Were you aware that others beside yourself were..." He swallowed, not quite feeling it was right to say what was the truth.

But he had elicited a reaction, nonetheless. Sasuke's face flickered, the placid mask slipping slightly, but enough, and his eyes swept downward to study his hands. "I knew." _I knew _everything

"If you could give us any names, Sasuke-kun?"

"No." He felt his throat tighten uncomfortably at the thought of Kimimaro. "I never knew any of them."

"Is there anything that happened to you while in Orochimaru's care that we should know about?"

Sasuke jaw tightened and he forced himself calm, despite the quickening of his heart. "No."

Yamato said something in the affirmative that Sasuke didn't hear and he stood, squeezing the raven's shoulder. He was just turning the knob when the boy finally spoke again.

"Did I really kill Orochimaru?"

There was a long pause that seemed to stretch for years, Yamato's eyes on Sasuke's back and Sasuke staring down at his hands. Yamato breathed a sigh, wishing there was an easier way to say this.

"Yes. You did."

Sasuke didn't move at this revelation, stock still as ever. Yamato hesitated a moment longer, studying the unattractive teal-colored hospital clothing on Sasuke's slim form.

"I'll see if I can let Naruto visit you soon." He said, and he stepped out of the door, locking it behind him quite audibly.

Leaving Sasuke to cradle his head in blood-scented hands.

* * *

Her name tag read 'Shizune', and Naruto didn't care what she had to say, so long as she'd say it so he could talk to Sasuke.

But the memory of Kakahi's serious look as he told the blond he needed to speak to Shizune first strengthened his resolve to listen. The woman gestured to a chair in her office, encouraging the boy to sit as she shuffled papers to stall and collect her thoughts.

Shizune sighed as she regarded Naruto.

"How to put this... As you have been informed, Uchiha-kun has been subject to human experimentation." Naruto fidgeted, but Shizune kept her formal tone; it kept her mind clear of her emotions and the boy _needed_ to know this,

"We don't know what Orochimaru did to him. His mansion and surrounding grounds were thoroughly searched, but it only provided us with the fact that Uchiha-kun was only used for refined experiments and when success was almost one-hundred percent.

"There are, however, some side effects we want you to be aware of. The first is the psychological effects. We know that he is self-abusive and even suicidal." Naruto gave a small nod at this, a frown on his features. The woman paused, her features soft, but serious and grim. "We can also tell you he seems to have attempted suicide fairly recently." Naruto's head shot up at this, eyes wide. If some of Sasuke's scars seemed somewhat recent, that would mean he had only been stopped recently, which meant he attempted suicide recently, which meant...

"We are a bit concerned about his... mental stability, but I think that now that he's out of his, _ah_, situation he should be able to recover well enough..." Naruto fidgeted, blinked rapidly. He'd never been good at controlling his emotions.

Shizune put a hand on his shoulder, offering a sympathetic smile before continuing.

"Uchiha-kun also seems to be underweight, but not exactly malnourished. We'll be putting together a diet for him to follow."

Naruto's clasped hands pressed together tighter and cleared his throat, "Yeah. I always thought he seemed thin..."

Shizune forced herself not to comfort the blond and instead to keep going, "There are likely other side effects, but at the moment we are unaware of them. We've decided to release him into Kakashi-san's custody until he is eighteen," She grinned, allowing some mischievousness to show through, "but I'm sure Kakashi-san will let him live with you, since there is less than a month until his birthday. If you would like him to."

"Of course I would!"

Naruto's outburst seemed to have startled Shizune, but she smiled at him.

"In that case, unless you have questions, you may go ahead—"

He was already out the door.

* * *

In his reflection in the window, he could see his eyes; black and soulless. He gently lifted a hand and rested his fingers on the cool glass of the window, right under where his reflected eyes were.

Demon eyes. They looked normal now, but he knew—_he knew—_that they would turn red and see everything, like some unholy gift; a demonic gift that _killed_ people, whether they were innocent _(Kimimaro)_ or not _(Orochimaru)_.

_Those eyes_. They were an abomination, a dirty mark upon the purity that was _humanity_, and they were _Sasuke_. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against his hand.

It didn't make sense! How could he have red eyes? He still had trouble... remembering... if what Orochimaru said was true... But it was too scary; made his stomach squirm and head ache to think at all about anything before he was eight. But... he could remember red eyes.

What did that mean? His eyes were red sometimes, but Orochimaru had made them that way. What did that mean...?

Sasuke sighed.

No one could ever know about these eyes. Not even...

"Sasuke!"

Until now, the raven had been standing, in that ugly hospital shirt and pants, at the window. The illogical parts of his mind told him that Naruto would think he was a freak and never want to see him again, while the logical parts of his mind said that Naruto would still love him.

But once he heard his name and turned and found his arms full of the blond he had been contemplating, those worries all vanished.

"Naruto." He breathed, and buried his face into Naruto's shoulder, taking in his scent.

"You damn bastard!" Naruto scolded without conviction, "You made me worry."

"I'm sorry."

There was a light cuff on the back of his head. "Don't be. It's not like it's your fault." The fox took Sasuke by the shoulders and he was loathe to let the taller, warmer person go. "Are you okay? You're not hurt or anything, right?" He said, eying the bruises on Sasuke's neck that the other boy had all but forgotten.

Sasuke shook his head, "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Good." Naruto leaned down and gave Sasuke a slow, chaste kiss, then pulled him into another hug, more gentle this time. "I'm glad..."

He pulled Sasuke down to sit on the floor, refusing to relinquish his hold. Head buried into the crook of Sasuke's neck. He sniffled, and for a moment Sasuke wondered who was comforting who, but when Naruto pulled back and spoke there was no sign of an upset.

"I heard you're going to be put into Kakashi's custody, because they don't want to fill out paperwork or something. And you're going to be eighteen soon anyway. And Kakashi will let you live with me."

Naruto could see the smile that Sasuke was trying to hide. "Good."

Sasuke took Naruto's hand in his own, tracing the shapes of his fingers and feeling the callouses under the pads of his fingers. It was comfortable, like this. In that short time (it had seemed much longer than it really was) that they had been apart, Sasuke had felt like he'd been forgetting everything about Naruto, and now it was like it was all coming back. Every curve and line of Naruto's body.

"Naruto?" Sasuke murmured, half on Naruto's lap, outlining the blond's hand.

"Yeah?" He whispered back. Sasuke quirked a half-smile.

"Did you bring me a change of clothes?"

* * *

_"Sasuke... you'll tell him won't you?"_

Sasuke had wanted to demand his personal file, to say he wanted to know _exactly_ what had happened, whether it be that Orochimaru had told the truth or not, because he was afraid; much too afraid to find out for himself; too afraid to remember anything.

He didn't even remember _having_ a brother.

Then again, he didn't remember his parents either, and it seemed so _backwards_ now; how could he have gone nine years without it ever striking him as odd that he didn't remember? Was that normal? That, when you forget things, that you don't even notice?

But at the same time he _could_ remember things and it was scary. Not the memories themselves. The memories were really more vague feelings and images than anything else. It was scary because he had the memories all along, but he'd never put two and two together.

How can you remember and not remember at the same time?

He didn't want to tell Kakashi any of this. Too afraid of what it meant...

_"Of course I will."_

* * *

Sasuke had nearly fallen asleep during the ride back to Naruto's apartment (Kakashi had taken them in his car), and once he'd gotten home (yes, _home_) Sasuke had retreated back to the warm, familiar bed. He hadn't told Naruto to go to bed with him, but it was mere moments after he slipped under the covers that he felt strong arms press his back against a chest.

He slept well that night, even though in the morning he had a sore shoulder.

Sasuke woke early, but did not leave the bed. Instead, he watched Naruto sleep, something he had never done before but found to be strangely addictive. He watched in contemplative silence as the blond woke. Naruto's eyebrows drew together and he sighed deeply, then his hold on Sasuke's waist tightened and pulled him closer, smelling the boy's hair.

"G'morning..." He murmured sleepily. Sasuke smiled against his throat. A moment later, Naruto rolled away, vulpine smile on his face, even if it was a bit sad. His hand kept a firm grip on the boy's hip.

"I missed you..." He admitted, and Sasuke didn't like how he felt at those words and looked away. Naruto had other ideas, though; cupped the smaller boy's cheek and pulled him back for a soft kiss. Not even. Just brushing their lips together.

He missed this. A lot.

Naruto was trailing his fingers over the inside of Sasuke's elbow and the shorter boy looked down. Naruto was oddly fascinated by his scars. They told a story, didn't they? Not a happy one, but still a story. One of his tanned fingers circled a tiny dot of a scar.

"I thought you would have more." Naruto murmured softly. Sasuke shook his head.

"Didn't always use syringes. Sometimes pills or a drip-feed. Not always on my arms." His voice was very soft and he felt like an encyclopedia. He couldn't stop himself. He had to talk about it; even some insignificant detail. "A lot on the back of my neck, left side. A few on my hip."

Naruto smiled in a way too heartbreaking for Sasuke and he tried to look away again, focus on something else. Focused on a dot on the ceiling.

"I missed you too." He said finally. Gods—he hated all these emotions. Why was he being emotional?

Naruto squirmed closer, curled up to Sasuke.

The raven squeezed his eyes closed, felt too-hot tears escape his eyes. Was it normal for happy to be painful?

Naruto was uncharacteristically patient. He traced patterns into the crook of Sasuke's elbow until Sasuke managed to find the will to keep himself composed.

It took a while for Sasuke to coax Naruto out of bed, and it took even more convincing to allow Naruto to let Sasuke shower alone. The raven truly couldn't tell if it was out of perversion or concern, but decided it was a bit of both.

The day predominately consisted of lazing about, despite the fact Sasuke knew that Naruto wanted to ask him questions. It was the small glances that clued him into the blond's thoughts. Whenever he thought Sasuke wasn't looking, he would look at him with emotions that conflicted. Should he respect Sasuke's privacy, or should he help Sasuke talk about what happened? He'd let it go for that day; he'd ask later...

The next day they went out to eat at Ichiraku's. The old man that ran the place hailed Naruto warmly and gave Sasuke an acknowledging nod, recognizing him as a friend of the blond. Naruto—unsurprisingly—ordered miso ramen and Sasuke opted for 'real food', tempura.

Naruto conversed with the man amiably and exchanged greetings with his daughter. Sasuke remained quiet, content to watch it all happen around him.

For a moment, when he glanced idly across the street, he thought he had seen a young man with gray hair in a ponytail and glasses, but when he looked again, he saw nothing. Sasuke thought for a long moment, and then decided that there was some justice in the world after all.

Naruto's hand left the ramen bowl it had been grasping and covered Sasuke's. Sasuke's lips lifted into a small smile. Naruto's hand was warm.

* * *

Sasuke had a nightmare that night. It wasn't particularly violent; in fact, if Naruto hadn't woken up to go to the bathroom, it may have gone unnoticed.

But Naruto had a difficult time waking Sasuke, who was so wrapped up in his vision and muttering unintelligible things under his breath, but he didn't think much about it and shook him awake, calling his name.

Sasuke woke peacefully. No shouts or flinching or confused stares. Just sleepy blinking and a slow shake of his head.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, tucking a strand of hair behind Sasuke's ear. He leaned into the touch.

"Yeah." There was a pause and then Sasuke sat up, leaning his back against the wall and looking up at Naruto. The blond looked on curiously, a comforting hand on his lover's arm.

"It was my fault that Orochimaru found us." Sasuke admitted quietly.

The sudden confession startled Naruto, the act itself more than the contents. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke managed to keep his face blank, but his eyes stared past Naruto, not quite able to make eye contact.

"When he got the phone bill... He saw your phone number. He found your apartment from there. I should have thought of that. I'm sorry."

"Hey." Naruto trailed the backs of his fingernails along Sasuke's arm, soothing him. "No one would think of that. It's not your fault. Don't worry."

Sasuke pressed his lips together and didn't seem placated. He continued staring into the distance, and when Naruto was just about to speak, Sasuke opened his mouth again.

"You've been wanting to ask me questions, haven't you?" His dark eyes met Naruto's blue. "What do you want to know?"

Naruto shook his head. "You don't want to talk about it..."

"I do." Sasuke reassured, eyes flicking away for a moment before locking with Naruto's again. "I think... If I talk about what's happened... It'll be easier. To understand."

Naruto didn't know how Sasuke's careful monotone could still convey so much emotion but he leaned forward and kissed Sasuke chastely. "All I want to know, is when and why you tried to commit suicide."

There was a momentary silence at Sasuke's shock that Naruto _knew_, but he accepted it and continued.

"It was the day you came over for dinner." Naruto stirred beside him, and he continued, undeterred. "Orochimaru wanted you. For his... experiments. I knew that if I kept seeing you, he'd get you no matter what... So..."

He trailed off, and swallowed, no longer looking at Naruto, waiting, mentally begging, for a reaction.

"I don't want you to think I'm a freak."

He confessed and breath hitched. There was a soft movement and Naruto pressed their foreheads together.

"I'd never think that of you, Sasuke. Never. I love you too much."

The emotion in Naruto's voice was just so raw, and, gods, Sasuke was sure he'd drown in it and get lost in it. He'd never find his way out. It wasn't such a bad thought. And any thoughts of _red eyes_ were firmly pushed away, because he wasn't ready to tell Naruto that the boy he loved really _was _a freak. He didn't want that. Not yet.

Naruto shifted, moving to a more comfortable position to hold Sasuke and ran his fingers over the boy's ribcage.

"Thank you..." Sasuke whispered, so sure that Naruto didn't hear.

"You don't have to talk about anything else." Naruto promised, "Not until you want to. I'll listen, and I _promise_ Sasuke, you'll never be a freak to me."

Sasuke leaned closer to him, his warm body and closed his eyes.

"I'll tell you everything someday." It was his turn to make a promise, and mean it. "I'll tell you... about Orochimaru. And everything else."

Naruto kissed the top of his head and silence fell upon the two. It was just as they were drifting into the haziness of sleep that Naruto spoke again.

"School will be starting soon. We don't have to transfer."

"Yeah."

"We're lucky."

Sasuke smiled, could almost laugh. "Yeah. We are."

**_End Chapter 14_**

This chapter was just one big sap!

If you pay attention, in just about every chapter, I talk about windows. o.O Weird.

And I was totally looking to give Anko a cameo, I just couldn't fit one in! Woe!

Just the epilogue to go! (don't hurt me!)


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, the dumb blond wouldn't be going through all this 'let's learn some 1337 jutsu!' crap. What he would do, is learn a door-locking jutsu, find Sasuke, find the nearest closet, get a piece of rope, and work from there.

Chapter 15 – Epilogue

"Gah! We don't have _any_ classes together!" Naruto cried, glomping the poor, unsuspecting boy reclining on the couch. After a moment, Sasuke was capable of breathing despite the large mass on his chest. Naruto shifted slightly, finding a more comfortable position on the smaller boy, resting his head on Sasuke's neck. "It's not fair." He grumbled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stretched his hand out for Naruto's schedule, laying innocently on the coffee table. Finally catching it between two fingers, Sasuke deftly lifted it to his face.

"Naruto," He said with an amused/exasperated sigh, "He have Lit. together... With Kakashi, go figure. And we've got lunch together too..."

His voice trailed off as Naruto nuzzled his neck, the horny bastard, and started pawing playfully at Sasuke's clothes. Growling, Sasuke pushed him away, only making the blond laugh as they half-heartedly wrestled until a bark of a chortle escaped Sasuke. Naruto grinned widely and sat back on his heels.

"Ha! I made you laugh!"

Sasuke's face was already schooled, completely serious.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did! You laughed, just now!"

"No I didn't."

Naruto gave an amused sigh and dropped to his elbows, very deliberately invading Sasuke's personal space.

"Yes you did."

Sasuke stayed calm for about all of two more seconds before another tiny laugh escaped him. Naruto snickered triumphantly, forcibly stealing a kiss.

Sasuke had loosened up. He smiled more—still not very much, but more than before. And he let Naruto in a little more. There was still a lot that he didn't say. Still not happy enough. But happi_er_. Nine years of depression didn't just _go away_. But it fades. A little. It was a reward unto itself; making Sasuke smile and laugh. Even if he was still a moody, cranky bastard. It was a little fragment of peace, what they had.

All the same, it was late and he was hungry. Naruto lifted himself up, straightening his tee slightly. Suddenly, slender pale hands reached around his shoulders and pulled him back down.

"_Bullshit,_ Naruto. You're warm," Sasuke growled, a playful smirk sneaking onto his face, "You're _not_ leaving."

"That's very sweet... but I'm damn hungry!" whined Naruto, knowing it was futile to attempt to break Sasuke's grasp, earning a dark glare.

"Too bad. I'm cold." The moody teen grumbled, eyes narrowing in challenge.

Naruto was at a loss at how to deal with this new predicament. "Please?"

A mischievous grin flashed across Sasuke's face. "No."

He pulled Naruto down for a long kiss and wrapped his legs around the boy's hips.

Naruto completely forgot about ramen then.

A short time later, Sasuke woke from a nap, with Naruto using him as a pillow. Moving carefully, Sasuke slipped out from underneath the blond, who did little more than grumble, and the raven picked up the blanket from the floor, where they had tossed it so it wouldn't get messy, and covered him with it.

Sasuke straightened and pulled on his boxers and quickly took a shower to clean up. When he left the shower he pulled on some comfortable clothing and took refuge in the kitchen.

Sasuke stood next to the window, watching the rain pour outside in thick, silver sheets. It pooled up in the sidewalk and streets, swirling around in a pointless cycle and eventually spilling into the drains, down to the sewers. The rain was nice. For some reason, it made him think of home. His heart twinged with a longing he couldn't remember, but it was soon replaced by the contentment of his new home and life.

He could see his reflection, but his eyes were black, not red (like _his_), and they would stay that way. He focused instead on the street below. It was empty under its gray sky, and only once in a great while would a car charge down the sopping streets, preceded by yellow headlights that seemed like monstrous eyes.

Sasuke straighted and took in a sharp breath, as he saw someone in black with red flit down in the street—but he blinked and the figure was gone, but he kept watching, waiting, certain that someone had been there.

The streets stayed empty.

"Yo, Sasuke."

The raven glanced into the window's reflection and saw Naruto approaching him, dressed in gray sweatpants and with slightly damp hair. He must have taken a shower without Sasuke noticing. The blond wrapped his arms around the pale boy's waist.

"It's really pouring out there, huh?" Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Yeah."

Naruto glanced down at Sasuke, his dark eyes distant and still staring at the street.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Sasuke blinked and looked up at Naruto, all at once forgetting about the entrancing figure down below.

He smiled and entwined one of his hands with Naruto's.

"Yeah. I will be."

Naruto gave Sasuke a smile that warmed him all the way to his toes. They turned back to the window, and Sasuke didn't think of the dark ghost he saw down in the streets.

_This is okay, isn't it, Kimimaro? It's okay to just live and let live, right? It's okay that I don't know everything yet, because I've got a little piece of happiness, right here... Even if it won't last forever..._

**_End Chapter 15 – Epilogue_**

**_End Potential_**

It's finally over. I'm half happy, half sad. Lots of energy put into this.

I've thought about it a lot, and there _won't_ be a sequel. I'd kind of like to write one, to wrap up a few lose ends, I just don't know how I would do it. Sorry! I know a lot of you wanted me to continue... but I really feel like this is the end.

Anyway, I feel a bit compelled to critique my own story (I'm not sure if that's orthodox or not, but whatever).

Overall, I'm pretty proud of it. I think maybe it was a bit rushed, and there were a few awkward parts that I could never quite fix, and the descriptions were in the lacking, and it didn't feel like anyone other than Sasuke went under a lot of character development. I also totally screwed up how the Japanese school system went, but I didn't feel like going back and fixing it. The writing style was rough and unrefined, but it was great practice. And, I dunno, it felt kind of innocent, if you get what I mean. Just a couple of kids trying to live a normal life. So yeah, I'm proud of my first completed story, despite its shortcomings.

And I totally loved writing the twisted father-son relationship between Orochimaru and Sasuke. Lots of fun.

A fun little thing to notice in the story: Sasuke never refers to Orochimaru's mansion as 'home' (except for once, but he was speaking in very broad terms).

I know that a lot of you are curious about Itachi, so I'll try to point you in the right direction: when Orochimaru is informed that the police have found him, he mentions two names (names that might not mean much, if you aren't familiar with Part Two of the manga). Also, Orochi mentioned that the prototype Sharingan caused progressive blindness. Who does that remind you of? As for Itachi's current status... who knows?

I thought someone would be curious about Sasuke hearing/seeing Kimimaro early in the story (but apparently not :snerk:) so these are my thoughts: That can be written off as a hallucination; Sasuke's not very stable and desperately needed to be comforted. Or, if you prefer something more cheerful, you could say he was an angel of some sort watching over him. Either way, it makes sense that as Sasuke grows closer to Naruto, Kimimaro's active presence (but not his memory) gradually fades away and eventually drops off altogether.

I think that I should mention that the biggest influences on this story were Taes' _Ai no Koto_ (writing style, not that you can tell) and The Magician Fuuma's _Don't Say a Word_ (characterizations, except for Kimimaro). Awesome stories, which I encourage y'all to check out. There were, of course, other things, but those were the most major and apparent to me.

And now that you've gotten this far, I shall reveal to you the (almost the only) reason why I wrote this in the first place:

Utter lack of AU fanfics of Sasuke living with Orochimaru.

No joke.

Seriously, I thought these type stories would be so insanely popular... but one day when I tried to look for a story like this... it was nowhere to be found. I'm sure there's a few that I just skipped over, though (tell me!).

If anyone's curious, I've listed information about my upcoming projects in my profile. If you're further interested, you can head to my LJ (link is also in my profile) and read an excerpt.

But thanks, everyone that reviewed and supported me. It was fun. I shall be quiet now, before my note gets longer than the epilogue! (What can I say? I like to talk!)

Ja!


End file.
